To My Princess From the Dragon
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Lucy finds out she's in love with Natsu , but as of course Natsu does not notice and Lisanna get's involve it's a whole other story. Lisanna knows Lucy loves Natsu so they have a competition, but sadly Lucy loses but not in the way you think. Now Lucy is suffering but is it only her? This gets the whole guild mixed up even Magnoligia or better yet the world.(NaLu,Gruvia,GaLe,Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

**New story here! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I walked up to Natsu and gave him a smack on the head with the puzzle paper that Levy and I were trying to figure out.

"Owww what's that for?" Natsu said looking up at me

"You're way too loud" I said sternly

"I don't care" Natsu replied.

Typical natsu, How did I get stuck with this guy?

I smile deviously

"Do you want me to spill it" I nod my head towards Gray who was across the room.

"You wouldn't" he said challenging me

Who does he think he is?

"You think I won't, Do you really natsu?" I said the smile still on my face.

"Fine I'll shut up" He sighed which made a few people gasps.

"Better" I said walking away,

That's what I thought he doesn't want me to tell Gray about his little accident. It's too embarrassing I smile at the thought of using the blackmailing technique again; it would definitely make my life easier.

Levy was just about to figure out one of the last letters for one of the words when I hear Lisanna gushing over Natsu again!

I mean really, how much is she going to do that? But since their boyfriend and Girlfriend, I can't really say anything.

I mean she won the battle but I can never tell anyone how or why?

I wanted to fight for that pink headed idiot's love but does he really love me back?

I mean it's Natsu for crises sakes. If he did wouldn't he have rejected Lisanna?

Is he still waiting for me to fight back but I wouldn't want to hurt him. Not like that and not to him.

I know I have to live with the fact that I lost the one I love forever but worse of all I can't seem to love anyone else than him?

Why the hell is that?

The pencil snapped in my hand

That Bitch!

"Lu-Chan you okay?" Levy asked looking at the direction where my anger came from

"Oh it's just Lisanna, she's not going to hurt Natsu" Levy explained.

Yeah right?! I can't even tell levy even though I trust her, on the other hand why would I put her In Danger too?

"Yeah okay" I said hiding my true emotions.

"Natsu you are so Cute" she gushed even louder, my eyes averted away from the puzzle as Levy talked, Lisanna was leaning on Natsu who blushed slightly.

I wish I could use someone, maybe Gray but that wouldn't be fair to him or Juvia. I started laughing for no reason, maybe it's because my life sucks.

Well, not really. I have Fairy tail the people I love here, they're like my family and being Natsu's friend is great too but what sucked was that I'm not the one he loves.

I start laughing...

Some people turned their heads at me, including Natsu

"You okay Lucy" Natsu called out

"yeah… Just laughing to laugh" I smiled flatly I've been doing that a lot ever since he gave into Lisanna.

"I think I'll call it a day" I said to Levy when we were to the end of the puzzle, it was fun.

" Lu-Chan this is the last one, let's finish it here and now" Levy whined

" I'm really tired Levy, can we do it some other time please" I smiled

" Okay Arigatou ( Thank you)" she yelled to me as I was halfway out the door

" Goodnight Levy" I said

" Goodnight Lu-Chan" she replied happily.

I smiled at her before slipping out the guild, with no one else noticing.

It was dark as ever outside, the stars twinkled above the huge building

I walked out the gate and I saw Natsu and Lisanna making out, like really making out across the field.

I felt sudden pain in my chest

I smiled sadly he seems to be happy, that's all I want:Natsu's smile.

I started walking off I think I've seen enough

"Hey Lucy wait" I turn to see Erza in her usual armour

"yeah" my smiled saddened but I don't think she noticed.

"Were going on a Job tomorrow, and on the way there we'll also go into a town so bring money if you want to eat " she ordered, that's Erza.

"Okay" I say

"alright get some rest!" she yelled after me and I could feel Natsu eyes were on me.

I walked rapidly

Once I got near the dock I walked on the trail between the Lake and land ,balancing myself

"Ay Lucy watch out so you don't fall" the local guys on the canoe yelled while passing by

" I won't fall"" I yell back.

I got to my house

I was ready to find Natsu and Happy but I forgot that Natsu spends most of his time with Lisanna now.

I turn on the light and found Happy on my bed sleeping and murmuring the word "Fish". I shake my head, the usual.

I walk to my bed and take a seat, picked up Happy and put him on my lap. Damn this cat his so annoying but so Cute at the same time,I smile.

He wakes up rubbing his eyes with his little paws

"you're freaking me out, you're smile is weird" he said flying off my lap

" Shut up you Damn pussy Cat" I hissed and his eyes turns sad,

First time Happy reacted this way, he would usually have another comeback and we would chase each other around.

"What's wrong? Happy" I ask reaching out my arms towards him.

"It's … N-n" He began but tears started forming in his eyes.

"Come on I won't tell anyone" I urge, he ran in my boobs but I didn't really mind and he started crying.

"Don't tell Natsu okay" he said

"I promise" I reply.

"Lisanna told me to stay away from Natsu when she's on a date with him" he said "Even though she's my mom who I lost, I wanted to spend some time with both of them" he cried out.

"I know what you mean" I said my saddening smile on my face went even deeper it actually turned into a frown as I pat his head.

He looks up at me his big eyes full of tears

"Lucy I know you love Natsu" he said

"Why didn't you tell him so" he cried out even more.

"I can't" I said sadly

"Why? Why?!" crying louder

"I can't, I can't I can't …I CAN'T EVEN TELL YOU OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN!" I began to cry tears falling down my cheek

"I can't" I kept on saying and shaking my head.

"I wish I could" I whispered we both cried like two lost babies who wanted their mothers.

To think me and happy would cry like this, especially together I never expected this. After the session of crying our eyes out, I took a quick shower with happy, he didn't want to go home or leave me.

* * *

!Knock Knock! it came from the window I went to open it up with Happy trailing behind. When I did Natsu bursts in..

"Don't you use the door" I scold him

"Calm down Luce, I came here to get Happy" he nods towards the blue cat behind me.

"Natsu I want to stay with Lucy tonight" Happy's voice was hushed

"What but we always sleep together" he asked shocked.

"I want to" Happy whispers hiding even deeper behind me

"Well Can I stay too" he asks carelessly, I couldn't let him stay here

Do you know what will happen if Lisanna finds out?

"Sorry Natsu, just me and Happy" I said trying to smile.

"Awww why?" he pouted.

What a cute pout

I shake my head

NO Lucy!

"Because … Because you can't" I yell trying to act furious.

"Ok fine "he scoffed and jumped out the window

"Use the door next time" I yell louder out the window

"Whatever" he murmurs walking off.

I turned to Happy to see a tear in his eye

"It's for the best" I assure him quietly.

"I know" he said quietly I flop down on the bed

"Come to sleep" I say silently, happy came snuggling close to me and we fell asleep. Well, Goodnight to us!

ohhhh... Natsu I smile a bit.

* * *

**What did you think?! Did you Like it!**

**Okay thanks for the read, there will be more to come so keep it in my mind! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy... XD mwhahahahahahah**

**I love you guys... Keep reading. if you have a deviant art Xaviarluvya, check me out!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay, Lucy hurry up so we can go on the job" Gray complaines.

I stepped in the store

"Don't rush, I just need to get a silver gate key" I told him, next natsu came strolling in like a dead corpse with his back hunched over.

"I...am... never... riding...the... train... again..." he mutters with one hand over his mouth, both Happy and Natsu were acting normal which is good so I did it too.

"Aye you always say that Natsu" Happy said excitedly as always which really got on my nerves sometimes.

"You want me to punch you unconsciously because then you can wake up feeling better" Erza came in behind Natsu who shook his head in horror.

"Welcome what would you like?" the mid-aged man asked politely noticing the noisy group,

I looked at him a middle aged man ooooo…haha an easier way to get money off of. We split up and I went with natsu.

Gray went with Erza and Happy but Wendy didn't come with us.

"Okay so what would you like pretty lady" the man asks.

Natsu gives him a sharp look and the guy stands up straight

"Oh I'm sorry are you guys going out" the man asks, I jumped at the comment and didn't answer.

"Of- course they're not" Gray interrupted, I blushed and glanced at Natsu who turned away slowly and went looking for Happy

Well I guess things are not back to normal.

"What are you looking for?" the man asks for the third time

"Well do you have something powerful or pet-ish" I answer, while gray sticks to me for who knows why.

"We have two rare ones at the moment" the guy said walking them to the glass cases.

"First we have Xavier a small boy dragon, but you have to wait about a month or maybe a long period of time for it to hatch. During those months, no harm must come to it, it cannot be sad, no violence or curses near it. It needs a safe location and a good peaceful environment" the man said displaying a half silver and half red key.

"Sir why is it red?" I ask curiously, I have never seen or heard of any dragon spirits or even though a red gate key existed.

"Because it is a dragon and this dragon is practically red but usual keys like these are silver so it blends together" he replies.

Then he walkes to another case

"This is Okanii, a mutant bird child who takes you on rides or helps you fly if you are in need of help" the clerk announces.

"I should get the dragon" I murmur to myself, its way stronger it would be like a pet Natsu, a grin formes on my face.

"Before jumping to conclusions and getting one of Natsu's relatives... check out the price" Gray scoffs, he had heard me.

"Can I get the Dragon, how much is that?" I say leaning near the clerk

"130,000 Jewels" the man said and I stumble backwards in shock that is way more than my rent, Gray catches me.

I clear my throat, and put my sexy and cute poses on

"You sure hone, you are adorable" I said leaning closer so he can see a bit of my boobs.

He blushes...

"I'll take off 10,000 jewels for you" he said admiring Lucy.

"Ahhh fine" I puffed after five minutes of seducing him, he still didn't take any more off.

Suddenly Erza came in asking me can she get a playbook which was 10,000 jewels

Why did I seduce this guy for?

Goodbye to my house.

I stomp louder as we left the store, I brought all those things for 400 Jewels because of Erza and I tried and he only took of 10,000 Jewel for me! Damn old man!

We went on the Job to catch some thief's but as always they destroyed everything and half the money which was about 200,000 jewels went to the repairs but at least I could pay rent for this month.

I sigh walking near the dock to my house another day without Natsu, I came in

I took a little basket and put a blanket there with the key (Xavier) in the middle I put the basket near the heater.

Even natsu doesn't know that I brought this only Gray knows, I think Erza knows but I'm not really sure. I shrug...

I walk in the bathroom to take a bath.

"Ahhhh I just Love this house" I said excitedly putting my mouth under the water blowing bubbles and stretching out my feet.

Plue my dog was right next to me, he got all squishy.

"You are so cute!" I squealed loudly

"Thank you" Plue replied.

"Huh!" I said my eyes were as big as the moon

I got up pointing my finger at Plue who wobbled.

"What the hell? You don't talk so how are you talking?! Happy where are you?" I yelled my body shivering.

Then I hear snickering and I see pink hair sticking out near the wall, I pulled on the scarf and Natsu came rolling in.

Natsu blushes once his in.

I haven't seen that since he asked me to call Virgo for him.

"Why are you blushing Natsu? Why are you even here?" I yell again

"You're naked Lucy and I just wanted to trick you Happy dared me to" he said as his eyes went around all the curves on my body

from up and down and side to side.

I blush, I run to the corner and take my towel, my face still heated I give him a furious glare.

"Why are you even mad?" he asks as if he didn't see anything

"It is a very big deal" I yell louder

"You've been mean to me lately, I just wanted to trick you" he said sadly,

I blush again

AWWWW I turn my head but I was happy that he still wanted to hang out with me, and I am so happy his back to his old self because he looked a bit mad yesterday after I kicked him out.

* * *

"Lucy can I stay over? Happy's at the guild with Carla, and Lisanna is staying with Elf-man please" he pouts

"But I can't" I frown I want him to stay.

I miss yelling at him then we would both fall asleep on the bed even though we don't cuddle, it's still really warm when he breathes on my neck giving me goose bumps all night but I loved that feeling and I wish I could Have it back.

"Why did you kick me out yesterday and you let happy stay over" he whines

"I-I-I well... " I stutter, I couldn't make up my mind .

" Pleeeaaaaassseee" he whines louder

" Okay okay fine" I sigh

" But you sleep on the couch" I say sternly

" Awww ok" he frowns and I also frown.

" What's wrong Lucy?" he asks his green dark eyes staring into my brown ones.

"Nothing let's just go" I said a fake smile on my face.

I let out a sigh when he left the room

"I wish I could have you Natsu" I whisper to myself but I knew I couldn't.

I step out and Natsu was already asleep with crumbs on his face as his peacefully laid on the pillow of the couch.

I take a blanket and cover him; I brush off the crumbs and give him a quick kiss.

* * *

**~ Middle of the Night ~**

"Lucy Wake up" I hear a murmur and then the mattress makes noise, Natsu flops down next to me.

"Let me sleep here" he whispers his breath tingling my body, I turned and our lips were just a little far away.

I blush, good thing he can't see

"Lucy Can I? Your bed is warmer" he says his hot breath puffing in my face

"Yeah" I whisper letting my own breath out.

I give him all the covers and I back away against my side but I start to shiver, Why does it have to be so cold here?Why now?

I feel strong arms go around me pulling me close to his body under the covers where he was breathing down on me again

" N-n-natsu what are you doing?" I stutter

"Warming you and me up" he said, I feel a smile on his lips.

All I did was nod

"Thanks Natsu" I whispered quietly

"Goodnight Lucy" he said kissing the back of my neck.

Doesn't he have Lisanna for that?!

Is he okay?

He kissed my neck?

What have they done to him?

Brain Wash!

I fell asleep on the thought and on Natsu's warm body.

* * *

**~ In the morning ~**

I wake up and I turn around to find my face up against a six pack muscular tan stomach, I climb up to the top, and see Natsu's face

"Wake up" I say taking my pillow and smacking him in the face.

"Hey! two more minutes Igneel" he mumbles

" I am not Igneel Baka! (Idiot)" I yell in his ear

He jolts up

"Lucy what was that for?" he asks frowning.

"I wanted you to wake up but you were calling me Igneel" I told him.

But he didn't seem to be paying attention, he had a goofy grin on his face

"Oi Natsu you listening to me?" I said waving my hands up at him

" Luce you shouldn't do that, they're jiggling" he said starring in satisfaction

" What are you talking about" I ask, I look down at my appearance and I was only wearing my bra and underwear .

I take the cover in panic and try to cover up my body but failed and I ended up making it worse.

Now I was half naked in front of Natsu.

I blush furiously

Why am I so Clumsy?

"Lucy" Natsu's voice was deep and he was breathing heavily, he pushes me down hovering over me

"N-n-natsu" I puff my breath hot like last nights, I feel the heat rise between us.

I have never seen him like this.

Where's the childish Natsu when you need him?

I can't lose myself!

What am I going to do?

* * *

**What did you think?! well kepp reading... Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu's POV**

I don't know what's gotten into me

I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't be doing this

Lisanna would be hurt but I don't really like her in that way.

I love her as a Nakama, a little sister to be exact.

My heart doesn't beat fast when I kiss her and we don't do anything else besides talk about the us back than but it's different now.

When I'm around Lucy, its whole different story I can't stay away from her, my heart beats faster than it should when I see her.

Now I'm starring at Lucy who by the way is half naked and if I take just a few clothings off I wouldsee everything.

I leaned in

"N-n-natsu" she puffs

The heat between us rises.

I push her down on the bed, hovering over her;

she was surprised and believe me I was too.

I take of my pants off , only my briefs were left.

"Natsu please" her voice is faint but I didn't want to hear it.

I wanted to do this,

I just felt an urge

Gray would laugh at this but on the other hand be super jealous

I did it with Lucy ...and he thought I was a child

HA! I smirk.

I like the thought of me taking Lucy first... No other guy has

"Lucy shhh" I whisper bending down to her soft lips.

When our lips met, the sweet temptation went around my tongue while playing with hers

It turned intense when I took her bra off.

I nibbled on her lips, and played with our tongues when I went around in circles. I broke our kiss and lifted my head, she let me see her chest.

"Natsu please... continue" she urges me touching one of her boobs which jiggles immensely. This is made me very happy;

I started sucking on her neck as I hear her moan, and those sounds made me even more cocky.

"Nnnnuhh... Ahhh..." She kept going.

Lucy always yelled at me, I wanted to see a different side.

When I got to her boobs, I took a nipple in my mouth swallowing it up; the pink nipples instantly rose up. I went on to the next nibbling and sucking on it,

"Natsu…" Lucy moanes my name and that makes me want more

I have never felt so good in my life.

Wait that's an understatement...but still!

"Natsu… you're…" she says quietly, I look up from what I was doing.

curious, she points to my briefs

yeah... I can see it poke out too.

"Yeah first time this ever happened" I say silently

"Can I continue" I ask eagerly I didn't want this to stop.

She only nodded and I went down to her waist, I took off her black lacy underwear (which was really sexy) as always.

I stared at what was before me, I have never seen a woman's before and to tell you the truth I LOVE IT! Well I love Lucy's to be exact, I lick my lips.

Lucy closes her legs but I stop her

"Natsu we shouldn't -"she began but was interrupted by her huge moaning , she took a pillow and hid her face.

I gave another lick in the middle, she shivers, I stop

"Lucy don't hide your face I want to see you lose control" I assure her smiling,

she slowly takes the pillow off her face which was dazed and red

(Lucy really is cute).

"Good" I smiled and went back to work

I licked and tingled bringing my tongue farther into the whole, Lucy shivered even more I can tell she was dying from satisfaction because at each action her legs wobbled a bit.

"Nnn.. Ah.. Natsu" She kept moaning.. "Ahh..." I was even getting dizzy by this, her sounds made me crazy for even more.

I lift her legs and was about to take off my briefs

"Wait" I hear her yell

I stop once again her face still heated she wobbles over to me and changes her position .

Her head was near my briefs.

What was she doing? Her face expression changed, she was smiling devilishly, I didn't get it, her hands went to my briefs she takes it off slowly and stares at me.

"Natsu Can I?" she asks shyly.

Can she what?

I have never done this;

I didn't want to look like an Idiot so I just nodded instead.

She went down and touched me, I flinch from the sensation.

What the hell?

This feels way good and she only touched me.

She takes her index finger and traces the tip of my shaft, I whimper a little.

Can you believe this me Natsu Dragneel whimpering to Lucy?

"Natsu" she breathed out husky hot air on my shaft, it rose to full length.

Lucy made an O with her mouth.

I wonder if I'm big enough...

phhhttt…. I probably am

she licks the top circling her tongue around me.

I moaned slightly

"Hhhh... nunnn..."

I have never felt this before

I felt so… so helpless.

She takes me in her mouth before I knew it and she slowly went in and out

I moaned a little louder

"Ahhhhh... L-l ... Ahhh"

I wanted her to do it faster, putting all of me in her mouth.

Her tongue went around the tip as she sucked on it

I was losing control, and I look down at her.

The face she made drove me crazy, it was all red and it showed me that she wanted more.

* * *

"Natsu... are you there? Natsu" the pounding on Lucy's door it was Lisanna's voice.

Shit!

Lucy's body stiffens eyes wide as she held my shaft in her hands. She does another lick while I'm not paying attention

I hiss and Cry out

"Ah..." Too loudly.

"Natsu, I know you're in there" Lisanna yells.

Why did she have to come?

Lucy's eyes turnes dark, she quickly gets off of me and runs in the bathroom.

Before she slippes in she puts her index finger in her mouth ( the one that she used on my shaft) and licks it, she winks at me and went in.

I blush,

That Lucy!

I thought she was scared for a second like someone was about to get killed. I shrugged and put on my cloths in record time

"NATSU!" Lisanna yells even louder, I open the door she stands there, Happy floating behind her.

Happy's eyes spoke to me: it told me he tried to buy us time as if he knew what we were doing.

"Natsu" Lisanna smiles and jumpes on me for a hug, I hug her back awkwardly

"everything alright?" she asks noticing the akwardeness.

"Yeah" I say, she steps in without anyone inviting her.

"Where's Lucy?" she asks curiously

"In the bathroom taking a shower, I just woke up" I lie but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh okay let's go on a date" she said looking around; she spotts a little basket near the heater. I look there too I haven't seen that

(I was too busy with Lucy)

I walk up to it

inside the basket, in the middle was a half silver/ half red key with a dragon symbol.

I stared at it, what's this?

Why hasn't Lucy told me about this? I mean she could have told me yesterday...

"Natsu Do you?!"Lisanna calls out, I see Happy look at the basket in awe,

Lucy bursts out the bathroom wearing cloths

(Thank god) but she was still blushing which made me blush.

Lisanna's eyebrows raised in suspicion

"Lucy what's this?" Happy asks before I could say anything

"Oh it's a dragon" Lucy said nervously looking at Lisanna who stared at her.

I ignored the tension and gape at the key a dragon!

Like Igneel or a dragon slayer like me?

"Lucy summon it now!" I said excitedly

"but Natsu were going on a date" Lisanna pouted.

"I want to see this Lisa" I reply firmly, I was sick of those dates anyways.

I haven't even had time to curse out Gray, or create rumbles back at Fairy tail because of them.

Most of all I never get to hang out with Lucy or Happy as much.

Now I find out Lucy has a dragon spirit, I will not leave her sight.

Lisanna lets out a frustrated sigh and comes to where I am .She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, be back at the guild later" she said smiling and she went up to Lucy and whispers something.

Whatever Lisanna told Lucy, it made her a bit frightened but when Lucy sees me look at her she turns her frightened look into a fake smile.

I wonder… but I shrug it off when Lisanna smiles at Lucy and says goodbye to us both. Once we know she's out the house, Lucy and I let out a breath of relief , her brown eyes stared at me.

"We... can never do that again" she says, I look at her surprised

"But I want to" I say back.

She looks at me like I was unbelievable

"She's your girlfriend Natsu, you're cheating on her" she said blankly

"I'll break up with her" I said back.

I don't know how I'm going to do that but If it's to do what me and Lucy just did then

HELL YEAH I'm going to do it.

Lucy's eyes flickers to fright but quickly changes

"No don't. Do not" she said a bit panicked.

"But I want to" I argue

"Don't okay natsu please" she said her voice was to a whisper as if she might cry.

I let out a sigh

what's the big deal anyways?

Didn't she want us together?

I sure want to do what we did again.

"Ok" I lie but I knew later on I will break up with Lisanna and I don't care if Lucy disagrees because I want to be with her not Lisanna.

I change the topic

"Summon it" I said again

"Okay but it's going to come out as an egg" she replies.

"We don't care" Happy said, I almost forgot he was there, his been so quietly lately and would always hang out with Lily or Carla instead of me.

"Open! Gate of the Dragon Spirit! Xavier!" she yells and out came an egg in my hand.

I glare at it, unlike Happy's which had blue flames on his egg this one had scales and it was grey-ish , red-ish. We were all just staring at it as if it were some new species, well it kinda was.

"Can I have it?" I ask hushly

"No" Lucy yelps then covers her mouth, Happy's face questioned her reaction

"You can't yell, or curse in front of it or even show any types of violence" she whispers.

"How long until it hatches?" I ask almost squealing like a fan girl.

"About a month or more" she said.

"I'll help you take care of it" I say to her

"Aye" Happy second.

"Let's go to the guild and show everyone" I say enthusiastically.

Lucy shrugs uncertain

I set the egg in the basket taking it and I grab Lucy with my other hand before she can pull away.

I shove her out the house and into the streets running to the guild with Happy flying above us.

* * *

**What did you think?! More to come...**


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu and I burst in the guild the basket in his hands.

I let go as soon as people start to stare

"Everyone shut up!" Natsu yells

Oh my god there's not supposed to be any yelling near the egg.

"We have a baby" he yells once again, and that's when everyone looks at us

This guy is really stupid he just told the whole guild we had a baby!

My cheeks reddened.

The guild was dead silent and Natsu walks in the center of the guild and takes the egg out the basket showing everyone.

The whole guild lets out Oh's and Phhhttt's and as if's,

Everyone crowds over the egg oohing and ahhing at it, this was just like the story of when Happy was born.

"Natsu you just keep finding eggs? Huh!" Gray said to him

"No it's not mines bird brain, it's one of Lucy's spirits a dragon to be" Natsu brags

"Oh yea the one you brought?" Gray said and I only nod.

Lisanna comes over I turn robotic, I almost forgot about what she whispered to me

**"If I find out that you did something with him, you're dead and then I'll kill him if he grieves over your death" is what she had said, I was so scared but when I saw that Natsu was looking at me, I plastered a smile on my face.**

I didn't want him worrying about me as much.

Lisanna smiles at me as she walks over to Natsu and gives him a kiss, I try not to groan out loud

I mean come on!

She kissed him not too long ago but I'm not as sad as I was the days before

I did way more to Natsu than I attended to so ... victory goes to me!

I bet that bitch didn't do squat with him yet.

Even though I'm happy it's still painful that I can only watch Natsu being kissed in public or that we can never do what we did at my house ever... again ... Right?!

A frown came on my face but I quickly removed it, I didn't want Natsu to notice

"Very rare indeed" Erza was saying as she was looking at the egg "You should be extra careful"

"yeah don't let that ass full of hot flames damage it" Gray agrees.

"Gray what you say?!" Natsu screams at Gray's direction

"Natsu stop yelling in front of it, you know what?... Give it back to me" I say to him

"No... No... I got it" he said quieter.

Lisanna's eyes flared at me

I back away and went to where Levy was

"Hey Levy! Did you finish that puzzle" I ask

"Yes but only because you helped me so much" she smiles

"Now you're the mother" Levy said after a moment

"Huh?! Mother?" I murmur

"Yea of the dragon and since Natsu's devoting himself to it his the father" Levy laughs

"Oh no no no what about Lisanna" I said

"She's the mother of happy already, it's no biggie Lu-chan" Levy replis "Lisanna won't care"

I wanted to laugh at Levy's comment, she just said the opposite of reality

Lisanna will care and Lisanna will Kill.

I watch from across the room how she gushes at the egg just to get close to Natsu, I grimace.

I chatted with Levy for the whole time, when suddenly Natsu taps me

"see Lucy! Look at my scarf" he says

I turn around and Natsu has that cute smile where he cocks his head to the side and the worst thing about it is he was blushing.

Natsu's blushes are the cutest! I looked down at his scarf, it was pink and yellow (Like our hair)

I was soo stunned to speak and it only came out as a blush

"How'd you get your scarf like that?" I ask trying to hide my face

"This is not mines, it's a duplicate but it's colored for Xavier, Reedus made it then painted it" he told me holding up the real one.

Whoa, I get up and take it off

.Where his lips were not too far from mines, he began blushing

I sit down quickly and put the scarf around the egg before anyone notices.

"I'll take it back home since it's getting late, visit anytime you want Natsu" I tell him.

" you know I will" he says as I leave the guild.

I start to walk back home, I think about my day full of firsts with Natsu.

I wish it didn't have to end and instead of going home

I got to the park where no one's there because it's so late. I sit by the big old tree, the basket in my lap.

I can't really pet the egg because of the scales but I pat the cute scarf Natsu gave me.

I stare at the lake; it's so dark like the night blending into the sky while in the morning it's as light as the sun.

I let out a sigh, and stretched out my arms relaxing...

"Do not move" a voice came behind the tree; I know it's Lisanna right away.

"I know it's you" I say back.

"Of-course you do Lucy" she said walking in front of me

"Did you really think you could get away with it?" she asks, her eyes filled with anger.

"Get away with what?" I lie

"Lucy do not play dumb with me" her voice got a bit loud.

"You fucked Natsu" she yells

"Don't yell near the dragon" I say trying to act calm but the truth is that I am shaking.

It's not that Lisanna is stronger than me, it's who she's working with and the threats that will happen if I touch her.

"Fuck the dragon" She said taking a step towards it, I stand up, Hands on my keys

"you know not to touch me" she said, spit flying out her mouth.

"Yes I know" I said knowingly she takes her hands in her pocket and pulls out a knife.

"Killing you with magic would make people suspicious, I'll kill you the old fashion way" she said smiling

"you won't touch Natsu anymore and to pay for your sins I'll kill Levy too" she said coldly

"Kill me only me. Don't take her away she doesn't know nothing" I said tears in my eyes, without her noticing I pushed the basket behind the tree.

"I'll kill no matter what you say. Should've thought twice before you did it with my boyfriend"

"You're such a slut" she yells again.

I laugh

Since I'm going to die why don't I speak my thoughts.

"Natsu was mines! Mine, mine, mine but you took him you're a fucking cheater" I cry to her

"Don't call me a cheater, I would've won either way" she screams at me

"No...you wouldn't and you know that, you got help from him,that guy,and you blackmailed me because you have him Why?... Lisanna …why?" I cry louder tears falling down my cheeks.

"Everyone forgets about me they always talk about you and Natsu! I hate you!" she said dashing towards me and the knife makes a noise as it gets plunged into my stomach.

Blood pours out of me, my vision goes blurry!

"You bitch die and rot in hell" was all I heard before everything went black and my body hits the ground with a thump!

I love you Natsu!

I love you Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Whyyy... xcriesx WHY LISANNA**

**WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO LUCY?**

**DONT DIE LUCY... :( This is so emotional**


	5. Chapter Four Part Two

**Lucy's POV**

I open my eyes, and I am panting it was just a dream.

It felt too real though, I look around and I'm still at the park and the basket with the egg was still wrapped around the scarf.

Once I get myself under control, I try to get up but my legs didn't want to and so I stumble back down

"Need Help" Lisanna's voice came

Oh... no... no... no... no... no... no... no... no... this can't be, I turn around but she's not behind the tree.

"Up here slow ass" she said, I look up at the sky she transformed into a bird with her magic.

"What do you want Lisanna" I ask

"Don't fuck with me" she says her voice deadly and all of a sudden she swings in and takes me by her claws, now I'm standing 100 ft or less above the ground.

I look down frightened;

I close my eyes crying silently as tears fall down, I start shaking my head... this is not happening.

I am at the guild yelling at Natsu and Gray to stop fighting, Scolding Happy, looking at Erza eating her cake, solving puzzles with Levy and watching everyone else at Fairy Tail.

I feel Lisanna's claws let go of me, I felt wind past through me as my tears went up instead of down.

Then suddenly everything went pitch black.

* * *

Next thing I know when I wake and see Natsu on the end of my bed and so is Happy, Gray, Erza and Levy was closest to me.

She suddenly wakes up and so does everyone around me; I look at where I am

The Fairy Tail infirmary.

Instead of everyone screaming out they missed me and such

I got cold glares.

Levy scoffs, I didn't she was even capable of doing that.

"Lucy's awake" she said flatly

Natsu stares at me angrily.

"You bitch" he said his voice rough

Wait... Back up... What?

" You killed Lisanna" Wendy says tears in her eyes when she came in.

"We found her body near yours, both of you were half dead but what proved it was the note Lisanna left" Erza said looking at me with hatred in her eyes.

Gray shoves the paper in my face not looking at me:

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

** I have left to meet up with Lucy she said she has something important to tell me. I can't wait to find out, even though Lucy has given me the cold shoulder ever since I came back from Edolas, I will try to get along for the sake of the guild. I am going to the park now!**

** ~ Lisanna**

* * *

My hands starts to shake

"I d-didn't kill her" I stutter looking at hateful eyes as they looked back at me.

"I swear" I say.

"Don't fucking mess around, you know you did" Gray said coldly I could actually feel the ice, Natsu gets up abruptly.

"Lucy is our Nakama she would never do this because even she has a heart she kept the dragon safe but who else who have done it?" Natsu said unable to look at me

"I didn't" I cry

"I didn't! "I cry louder.

Gray gets up to leave

"Shut up Lucy! When you're done healing I'm going to kick your ass" he said walking out, everyone else follows.

How long have I been in this bed for everyone to betray me?

"You've been here for 3 days really" Natsu said as if reading my mind

" While Lisanna died one day ago... She told us everything" he said as he left.

I stare at the paper in my hand, tear drops fall on it.

My friends don't believe me, what proof did Lisanna Leave behind?

Is she even dead?

Or was I the one who betrayed them?

I don't know what to do anymore but to end my life.

I have no one to live for anymore, no one to care for me and all my friends lost faith in me.

The one I love can't even look at me; I put strength into both my arms and lifted them up to my neck.

I began to choke myself…

* * *

**Mwahahahhahahaahhahah Feel the burn Lucy Jk**


	6. Chapter Five Part One

**Natsu's Pov**

"Lucy Lucy!" I yell as she tries to choke herself, her eyes open to a dark brown color and their confused.

"Natsu…" she said silently, thank god she's alive.

"What am I doing here? Where am I? Why are you here" she said trying to get up from the hospital bed

"Lucy don't push yourself" I say concern

"where am I?" she whispers

"at the hospital" I tell her.

When she sees Levy laying on the bed, dried up tears in her eye's

Lucy smiles.

" Oi everyone Come on Lucy's awake" I shout, everyone comes in the room, and Levy, Erza, and Gray wakes up they were sleeping all night long with Lucy for me but I couldn't sleep not without knowing that she was okay.

Her eyes widened

"Sorry guys for the trouble. I'm sure I'm fine, it was probably me being clumsy yesterday" she said unsure.

Yesterday?!

Everyone looks at each other as if they were all confused.

What does she mean yesterday?!

"Lu-Chan!" Levy said tears in her eyes; she hugs Lucy tightly.

"Yesterday!?" Erza said lifting an eye brow

"you've been here for three months" Gray answers

Lucy's mouth almost hangs open

"Three Months!" she said with an unbelievable tone.

Believe it or not it was...

"When I went to your house you weren't there, I went looking for you everywhere. Everyone did too… and when I found you in the park… " I began choking on the words

"You were just… Laying there I called out your name and you didn't even budge… When I came closer you y-y-you were" I cleared my throat it felt really dry

"you were bleeding, blood was all over but the weird thing was that…. We didn't find any wounds or any broken bones. But blood was just pouring out of you no one knows why" I finish, that was a challenge.

I felt like crying.

I felt my body shake with rage, it was so scary to find Lucy like that, and I'm telling you Blood was everywhere she was laying in the center of it.

I start tapping my foot

I wanted to fucking damage the face of whoever did this to Lucy, I'll make them suffer than I'll kill them the worsts way possible.

"Lucy who did this to you? Do you remember?" I said but before she could answer Lisanna came in through the crowd of people

"Lucy you okay?" Lisanna said uneasily

I feel Lucy's body stiffen it looked as if she wanted to run but she simply nodded.

My hands shakes violently

"Dammit Lucy who did this to you?! I'll kill them or whoever it is" I hiss

"I'll help too" Lisanna smiles.

I smile back at her, she really has helped me while I was so saddened by Lucy throughout those months, and Lisanna really is the best when she's not being so annoying and uptight.

"Lucy can you answer this please, why were you choking yourself?" I remind her

"Well I-I" she stammers

"I had a bad dream was all" she said

"yep that's all" she said again as if trying to convince herself that it was the truth.

Happy flew over and bounced on Lucy's chest, he always does that when he hasn't seen her in a while or if he missed her or even when he's sad. I wish I could do that (Lucky Cat)

Lucy pats Happy

"T-t-thanks" she stutters but something weird happens.

Her eyes turned to a dark blue gruesome color, then it flickered back to her brown eyes

"Natsu…" she said faintly

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" she asks.

I look at her

What the fuck just happened here?

"Lucy you okay?" the master said as he walks up to her bed.

"Lucy I just explained everything to you, how I found you at the park, and how you where chocking yourself you said it was a nightmare" I say a little too loud

I'm just so scared what's happening to Lucy?

"Huh!?" she said as her eyes wonders around.

"Lu-Chan please…." Levy explaines, Lucy looked at us.

Her eyes turned to that dark shade of blue again then flickers back to brown, her arms reached out to the ceiling.

"Where is it? I need to go and find it" she said looking up, not at us but at the ceiling.

"Lucy you want me to get you something" Lisanna said pronouncing each word slowly as if she was retorted.

Again Lucy's eyes flicker

"You!" she yells at Lisanna

"Get the fuck away" and Lisanna does as she's told.

Then black ink starts running down Lucy's eyes and once she sees the black stains on the sheet she touches her face

Her hands jittery

"Where are they? " She laughs coldly

"Where is it?" she asks angrily when no one answers.

I am so amazed that I just watch, Lucy never gets like this!

Is this even Lucy?

The flicker goes again but it stays dark blue this time

"Lucy…" I say

"Who are you?" Lucy replies

What does she mean who am I!

I reach to touch her hand and she slaps it away

I back my hands away feeling the sting but not from my hands but from my chest .

"Lucy what's going on?" Gray said coming closer

"Can't you see Gray… It's not Lucy" I said angrily

"I don't know any of you! Back away! Leave me alone" she screams and puts the cover over her head

"Maybe memory loss" Gray explains.

"Memory loss doesn't involve loss of eye color Gray" Erza said flatly.

"Wendy can you check if there's something wrong inside her body that made her react as she did" Master said

"I'll go research or asks questions meanwhile keep a close eye on her" he announces as he left the hospital room with half the guild following behind.

Mirajane, Elfman, Reedus stayed with me and the team. I looked at Lucy's bed what's gotten into her?

* * *

**- FLASHBACK-**

**I remembered that night I was looking for Lucy everywhere.**

**When I climbed the hill to the big old tree, there was a trail of blood I thought it was no biggie some animal must've died or something.**

**I saw Lucy**

**"Oi Lucy!" I called out to her and I called her again, but she just laid there.**

**I though she must've been sleeping**

**I got closer thinking that I'd carry her home like some prince but what I saw Killed me.**

**When I saw Lucy's body and blood splatter everywhere, I ran to her side and dropped down on both knees.**

**I cried and cried until Happy came by and started crying he went to the guild and told everyone and I just stayed there with Lucy.**

**When they found me, my cloths and my face was all bloody even the cute scarf I gave Lucy was all messed up.**

**Once they threatened me to get off of Lucy I took the basket that I found near the tree and brought it to my house.**

**I stayed there for about a month;**

**I didn't visit Lucy or even went to Fairy Tail.**

**Lisanna came and knocked on my door every week but I never got up to answer it, and a few other people came but I didn't really give a shit**

**I just stayed there at my house with Happy crying and feeling sorry for ourselves.**

**That was until Levy and Gajeel came and knocked down the front door, Gajeel came busting in and took me by the neck.**

**"You fucking pussy" he growled at me, I didn't budge because I didn't care about anything anymore.**

**"You are Natsu... you are, Lu-Chan is in the hospital probably waiting for you even though she's in the coma at least come visit her and maybe she would wake up. But no you just sit there with happy and cry your eyes out; don't you think everyone in Fairy Tail is sad too? You're not the only one you know" she said tears running down her face**

**"Your aren't… you aren't... I loss her too, Fairy Tail Loss her" she sniffled louder, once I didn't respond back, she gave me a disgusted glare.**

**"Fine be the pussy that you are and stay here! I'll stay with Lu-Chan until she wakes up, she can't die I'll be her first reader" she said stomping her little legs out the house.**

**Gajeel let me go and looked at Happy**

**"I didn't expect it from you, even Carla and Lily stayed with Lucy" he said walking away.**

**That night me and Happy did what we needed to do , we apologized to everyone at the guild and when I went to apologize to Lucy , I couldn't say anything only tears were in my eyes and so I stayed with Lucy ever since that night. I would come and go and most of the night's I would sleep over.**

**Levy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Lily, Happy and I would take turns. Everyone in the guild of course came back as much as possible especially the master, Mirajane, Elf-man and Reedus. Lisanna would come every once in a while but would never stay there long enough because when she would ask me out on dates I would never say yes.**

**Lucy was more important to me than going out with her or anyone. **

**- FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

After a while, Lucy takes off her covers.

"Lu-Chan "Levy said her voice scared

"Who's Lu-Chan" Lucy rages

"Leave me alone" she puts the covers back over her head.

Gray comes and takes it off

"Stop messing around whoever you are. Give Lucy back!" Gray said coldly

**(Chapter 4 part two~ Gray had saidsomething similar to that)**

Lucy's eyes flickeres back to brown and she gasps

"I didn't" she starts to cry

"I didn't" she cries louder.

I don't understand this situation and by the looks of everyone else's faces they didn't get it either.

I lean close to Lucy

I feel Lisanna's body stiffen from where she was .

That girl need to calm down.

I take my thumb and wipe Lucy's tears away

"Lucy it's okay…. Were here for you" I whisper even though I didn't get the situation

"N-n-natsu" she says her eyes wide then they wondered around to everyone's faces.

She turns to Levy

"You don't hate me? All of you?"

"No way Lu-Chan we can never hate you" Levy yelps, we all nodded in agreement

Lucy laid back on the bed relieved.

"Where are my spirits? Where's Xavier? Did he hatch yet?" she turns her body to the side to glare at me.

"Here" Happy said handing Lucy her keys Lucy smiles happily like she received her whole world

"Xavier didn't hatch yet" I say to her, she grins and closes her eyes not noticing the black stains on her face from when she cried, she probably didn't remember anything.

"Wendy do it now" Erza orders

"To the Dragon of the sky, to the melody of the clouds Please choose the defaults of the effects and tell us where they are!" Wendy said chanting the spell as she puts both hands above her and little magic crystals began to fall on Lucy …

* * *

**Crazyyyyyy Stuff... :( **

**Poor Poor lucy! **


	7. Chapter Five Part Two

**Natsu's Pov**

About five minutes of Wendy using the same technique, she began to look pale

"I-I" Wendy fainted;

Luckily Erza catches her and puts her on a bed near Lucy's.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gray said concern

"I'm going to find out, for the sake of Lu-Chan" Levy declares

"I'll go with you" I said following her out the room and of course Happy not far behind, she runs ahead.

"Where we going?" I finally say

"To the library" she hums.

The library!?

How boring...

But since it's for Lucy I'll go.

When we walked in there were books everywhere on the floor, the desks, stairs, and ladders.

They all looked so old as if you blow on it dust will blow for miles away and you'll die from all he germs.

Levy and Happy are already taking books out

"How are we ever going to find any information with all these books" I glower

"Calm down! We'll find it" Levy tells me patiently

"Aye" happy calls.

I seat down at a table with plenty of books

I start reading the tittles after what seemed forever

I start throwing the useless ones behind me

(which all of them were).

I probably fell asleep because when Levy calls my name I didn't hear a thing, so Happy decides to fly over and drop a book on my head

"Happy…" I said wiping the drool from my chin.

"I found something" Levy screams, I run to her unable to get revenge on Happy.

The look on her face wasn't reassuring neither to me nor Happy; Levy's shaking hands tremble as she gives me the book. It was really unusual the cover was golden but the tittle

"The Desirable One" was written in dark blue Just like Lucy's eye.

"What's the big deal?" I shrug and so did Happy

"Read read read it" Levy said frantic

You could actually see her mouth jitter as if she was dying from being so cold.

I open the book:

* * *

** Naomi Sensei**

** The Desirable one! Ha! There's no one to stop him, He is a new kind of species existing and manipulating each soul he thinks that can be any use. "He" is very much related to Zeref but even more powerful than him. When the Desirable One takes a soul you'll notice that He/She's eye color might flicker. Don't be fooled my friend, it's more dangerous than you think. Once the soul is possessed, new powers will be gained while old powers stay but get stronger each day. The hearts of the soul will turn dark forgetting anyone who He/She may love. There are two ways for "Him" to gain your soul; "He" can do it by potion or some strange occurrence to the body. I've seen these things happen especially to the one I love… She turned on me… She started yelling, screaming with an impatient rage, she had memory loss and when her eyes would flicker, she would beat me until I loss blood or if she was satisfied as I suffer. No one has ever seen "Him" but things will happen when he begins his plans. Damage will be done, Blood will be spilled at every corner, Hearts will be broken and the worst thing of all is the Dragons and the Dragon Slayer will ….**

* * *

I turn to the next page but it's blank

"Nooo Fuck ...Dragons and Dragon slayers will what? What's happening to Lucy? This will not happen, I will protect her. This is all bullshit! Fuck this" I yell

I feel my vain pop out I throw the book back to Levy.

"It doesn't say anything but that, the guy who wrote this died 600 years ago and they found this dug up with his body" she cried loudly

" What are we going to do" Happy said tears flowing out his eyes.

I kick a book Case and it almost falls over.

This is not happening?!

This is some Joke!

Wake me up Pleasee!

Igneel...dragons and Dragon slayers will what?

Levy runs out the Library screaming painfully.

* * *

Everyone just sits there, their skin is all pale and Master is not even here to tell us what to do.

Mirajane glances at me while Levy finishes the tale about the book

"Natsu… "She walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I want to shake it off but I couldn't I feel like dying… Happy groans as he stretches his paws on my lap because he cried so much that he fell asleep.

"I'm okay" I say, she gives me a sad smile and I return one back to her.

Mirajane and Erza are whispering and everyone else is lost in their thoughts, some crying, some concerned, some had sad looks, others hid their faces.

Gray however was angry, he was screaming and cursing at anyone who came near him for the first time, I know how he feels.

Why did Lucy get picked?

What happened at the park that night?

Why was she really chocking herself?

My face scrunches up I really hate puzzles and mysteries.

"Natsuuuuu" Lisanna said letting the "u" drag on, and that sounded pretty disgusting.

"Yes Lisanna" I said my voice low.

Happy wakes up and leaves me once Lisanna gets close

Why does he do that?

"Come on a date" she says happily

How can she be so happy?

While Lucy's in so much pain?

I look at everyone in the room; she's the only one like this

"Natsu… I'll tell you if I find anything… Go have fun" Levy said sadly

Lisanna takes my hand and this time I let her

"Where we going?" I ask flatly staggering behind to keep up with her

"To my house" she responds

"Why" I said a bit shocked, we never go to her house.

"Just to eat and have a drink" a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

Once we get in, she excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

I seat in the living room couch, her house is pretty plain because she moved in about 5 months ago.

Lisanna comes back wearing just a towel; she tells me to wait a second and goes to the kitchen.

What is that girl up to?

I have a bad feeling in my stomach for some reason…

* * *

**Yea Chapter five Part Three will be here soon, and it's Lisanna's Part :/**

**I know right... The nerve of her to Have a point of View**


	8. Chapter Five Part Three

**Well here ya go Phewwwww... Lisanna was a bit of a challege :/ **

**ヾ(*0* )ノヾ(*0*)ノヾ(*0* )ノ SOOOO TIRED**

* * *

**Part Three**

**Lisanna's POV**

Hahahahah!

I laugh at Lucy

such a piece of shit.

How can Natsu hang out with someone so unbelievably annoying, but the fact that she got hurt was a shock to me.

I wasn't the one who hurt her if that's what you're thinking

it was "Him" but I'm not sure how because Natsu told the whole guild that she had no wounds, no broken bones or any open scars what so ever.

I tell Natsu to wait as I slip in the kitchen

I love him so much

I smile at the thought of Lucy dying that would make my day but she'd die either way

( even if I didn't want it which I really do)

Especially since "His" plan has been going accordingly, sooner or later she's going to be useless and "He" will kill her.

What happened at the park was to my licking

I thought she would've died I was crossing my fingers the whole time she was in the coma but I was wrong unfortunately, she's putting everyone around her in danger and she doesn't even know.

Damn stupid Bitch.

I take my cookie Jar out and I put some on a napkin.

Just give Lucy time and Lucy won't be the Lucy they know.

I pour milk in two cups and I take out a potion that "He" gave me

"He" told me it was for Natsu.

I pour the colourful perfume into one of the glasses.

I wait until it sinks in then I take a tiny bottle out, this little bottle is a present for me it gets Natsu to feel better about his body.

What I mean is that I'm getting some nakedness tonight! I smile really wide, since he didn't take the first step I guess I have to.

I came out, I bet Lucy has never done this with Natsu and that thought just makes me even more Happy.

"Here for you" I handed him the plate, I gave him the milk that had the perfume and the drug in it.

"Oooohh Thanks Lisanna" he says that cute smile on his face, oh Natsu it's sad how you just take it without a care in the world.

I love everything about this guy.

What made me real exited though was the perfume; I can't wait until it starts to kick in. The first sign of it will be hunger then thirst.

His heart will start to turn black like Lucy's forgetting everyone he loves except the Desirable One doesn't have to take Natsu's soul because he's a Dragon slayer.

Natsu's soul is too powerful and useful to throw away, all he needs is brainwashing then his mission in life will be to do what "He" says which would be killing and hunting and creating a whole new era.

I will live and kill happily with Natsu every day for the rests of my life!

"Lisa you okay" he said giving me the nickname, I try not to squeal because once the drug also kicks in;

I'll get some hot action from Natsu.

I nod

"These cookies are dry" he said his voice a bit hoarse

"That's why I gave you milk" I say happily.

Hurry up dummy!

Drink the fucking milk.

He pounds his chest

then takes a sip of his milk

my smile widens!

Time to get some Natsu!

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

We spend at least two hours talking about our childhood

(as always)

I start feeling hot as if everything I touch would turn me on.

"Lisanna..." I groan I don't even know what's happening; I wanted her for some reason just to feel me, to take away that heat.

Lisanna comes closer to where I sat

"Yes" she whispers in my ear;

She's already in a towel.

I feel my arms take her towel off she doesn't flinch or move, she wanted me to continue I hesitated going any father even though my body wanted it so bad.

"It's okay, it wouldn't hurt to just touch" she said as she leans into me, her light pink nipples hitting hard against my skin.

My body flared this was different kind of heat, not fire but as if I need something.

I take off my shirt off instantly, Lisanna leans even more and the skin to skin touch triggers my body and a bulge starts forming but it's forced.

What's making me react this way?

My vision is a bit fuzzy but I still can see, it's just the feel of my body.

Lisanna kisses me quickly and once her lips were removed my lips burned with heat wanting Lisanna's to stay there.

I lean into her I start kissing her with immense force, I don't want to do this but my body can't resist.

Her tongue slips in as soon as we smack our lips together, she lies back on the couch, I see her top half of her body and it's really pale.

I hover over her leaning for more, the skinto skin action and me grinding on top of her was heaven.

I start rubbing on her harder and the bigger my bulge went, I hear a soft moan come from Lisanna. "Nnnnnn..."

"Natsu… here" she says so soft and points to her pink nipple that rose up to a certain height, I take my tongue and start to circle around it hearing Lisanna moan harder.

That's when I felt a slap in my face, not literally I meant like reality hit me!

What the fuck am I doing?

this is not Lucy!

I feel all the heat in my body stop, I sit up straight.

Facts after facts hit me!

She doesn't moan like Lucy

Her boobs aren't as big as Lucy's

Her skin isn't like Lucy's, and her hair isn't like Lucy's.

She's NOT LUCY!

I shouldn't have reacted this way

Why did I? Instantly the bulge went down...I was drugged?!

I am so stupid!

"Lisanna… you drugged me?" I ask my voice filled with disgust, I couldn't believe this!

Am I that stupid to trick!

Lisanna turns away putting on the towel, she doesn't answer because I know I already know it

"Fuck this, I'm out" I say, she sits up boobs jiggling, it didn't turn me on but if it was Lucy's it probably would've.

"Whatever" I murmur leaving for the door

"What do you mean?" she said her eyes upset

"I don't think this is going to work out!" I said truthfully

"Yes it will work out, it did in the past" she said

"No Lisa. We didn't have anything in common except for the past we didn't hang out as friends that much after Edolas. I should've never said yes to you. You're my Nakama nothing more than that, you're like Family" I tell her directly looking in her blue eyes.

She curses under her breath and I'm a bit shocked

"You know you drugged me! Did you..." I ask again, my body heat was rising again.

"What?" a fake surprised screech came out of her mouth

"You did! Lisa… You did! Why?" I scream

"Because I thought you were a bit shy about these things" she said her voice filled with unedifying attention

"Well I wasn't, were through and that's it" I said slamming the door behind me. I hear a frustrated loud scream from inside her house as I wobble home.

My body felt extremely hot and I am really hungry.

* * *

**Still writing chapter six, then type then Publish sooooooooooo WAITTTT**

❦ ✣✤ ღღღღ ❦Üღϡϡ


	9. Chapter six

**Here ya goo... This took forever but hope ya enjoy it! :/ Dead ass though... enjoy it**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Chapter Six

"Oi Lucy I brought you some flowers" I burp a little

Lucy scrunched her face in disgust

" Thanks Natsu" she said

I take one rose and start eating it

" Natsu what are you doing?" Levy squeals

I don't know so I shrug.

"I've been hungry a lot since I broke up with Lisanna" I confess

"You broke up with Lisanna!" she said almost screaming

"Why?"

"Because I didn't love her in that way" I stare into her eyes, full of emotions she was happy, scared, and angry.

"Lucy aren't you happy?" I say proudly

she starts to cry

" Nooooo No No" she shrieks then black ink starts running down her eyes again.

Then her eyes flicker to that dark blue color, she gets up from the bed and starts walking towards the exit.

"Lu-Chan! Your hurt stay in bed" Levy calls out to her. I get up and block the exit those dark blue eyes stare at me at what seemed the longest.

"Move out the way" Lucy growls her hands turn into fists

"No" I say and Lucy stats laughing coldly and something happened that I never knew was possible.

Lucy puts her hands up and my whole body goes up, levy gasps

"Lu-Chan stop!" she yells

Lucy raises her other hand and Levy's body goes up to the ceiling.

I struggled to use my magic but fire wouldn't burst out of me.

"Lucy! Come back! You can't let the desirable one just control you like that" I yell loudly

"Oh so you think I'm the desirable one How cute!" she gushed sarcastically

"Aren't you?"

"Ha the desirable one doesn't have time for that. That's why he sends his most trust worthy guards to do his dirty work for him"Lucy says

"Then get out of her? Where are you taking her?" I scream moving my body; I was trying to use fire.

Why the fuck wasn't it working!

"When you first took Lucy's body? Why did you act so innocent saying where are they and shit like that?" I tell her

"Hahaa it was an act!" She says smiling.

He shouldn't smile like Lucy, he shouldn't use Lucy. My veins were popping out from the anger

"Get out of her!" I yell even louder.

A nurse rushes in

"What is going on here?" she said phone in one hand.

Lucy turned her head and looks at the nurse and she went flying, hitting her head on the wall blood gushes out of the nurse's temple and forehead.

I stare, Lucy would never hurt innocent people like that and she didn't even touch the nurse she only looked.

What kind of power is this?

"I have to go now" she said cheerfully, Lucy's hands go down and my body slams down hard on the ground, Levy screames in pain.

I try to get up but it was as if gravity held me down. Lucy laughs she twists her bare feet and bends down to my height

"Ha you think you can get up! Not while I'm around. Damn weaklings' goodbye. I'll see you again Natsu but with a different body! Until then" she walks out the hospital room, I hear screaming in the hallways...

"Levy Can you use you magic" I groan

"I can't use magic" she said silently I couldn't even hear her.

I start crawling by my hands

"Come on Levy" I said

"My arm is broken" Levy cries out softly.

"Dammit what are we going to do" I said half speaking to myself.

Gray and Juvia suddenly came in the room holding hands and Happy chatting with Carla in the back of them.

"I told you Gray, Juvia saw nurse's bodies on the ground" Juvia says, when they all see us Gray started laughing then when he sees Levy crying in pain he stops.

Juvia rushes to Levy's side, her shoulder was bleeding nonstop and Gray (Unfortunately) came and helped me.

Gray pushes me on Lucy's empty bed (It really smells like her)

"Natsu what the fuck happened? Where's Lucy" Gray said his voice stable.

"Lucy's eyes flickered again" I start

"Why" her questions

"I told her I broke up with Lisanna and she went crazy" I answer

"and…" Juvia urges

"When her eyes flickered she was going to the exit and since she wasn't done healing I blocked the exit Levy tried to stop her too" I try to finish

"but you couldn't?!" Gray says a bit too cocky

"she was… a-a different person…. So strong that she lifted our bodies into the ceiling with one hand" Levy's voice came

"Then she left and our bodies slammed to the ground…. We couldn't use any magic … or even get up so we had to crawl … Natsu did but I think my shoulder's fractured" I nod in agreement as she spoke.

Carla shrieks, we all look at her like she was stupid.

"Carla you alright" Happy said flying to get to her

"I saw the future … but I'm sure it's … just a mistake" she said her face filled with uncertainty.

"No tell us" Gray orders

"No!" Carla shouts at him

"Come on Carla" happy whines to her, she turns her head the other way and a mutters a Humph

"Fine" she said

"All I saw was Lucy coming towards something and the background was all bloody" she says slowly as if making something new up. "

Juvia doesn't understand, she coming towards what?" Juvia says

"I am not sure" she responds quickly obviously she was lying.

Gray gives me a nudge, Yep I know she's hiding something I nudge back.

* * *

**Carla's POV ~before she screamed~**

My vision was something so disgusting and dreadful that I didn't want to tell them but I knew I had to warn them for Wendy's sake.

I did see Lucy one of her eyes were brown and the other dark blue. She was chanting words to herself, blood streams dripping from her eyes.

Natsu was by her side except he looked more of a demon then the Natsu I know, he had scales near his eyes.

As if he reached the next stage of being a dragon slayer, Lisanna was also there, she was on the other side of Lucy but she looked like her usual self just that as she was smiling like what was happening around her was the most wonderful thing she's ever seen.

The thing that shocked me the most was that Wendy was behind Lucy and Gajeel was near Natsu, they both had scales on their eyes and they looked like pure murders.

The background was disturbing, everything was on fire, buildings were crumbled, dead corpse at every sight, then a shadow comes and starts yelling "fear me, fear me" the person laughs. Then that's when it ended.

* * *

**Natsus's POV**

I was getting really hungry as Carla finally opened up about what she saw, when I was mentioned I felt a bit strange.

Me, there is no way in hell I will ever turn into that; I don't think so little kitty.

I start laughing

"Your vision is wrong that's bullshit because I know for a fact that Lucy, Lisanna, and I would never become the enemy"

"I don't know who that guy is and I'm telling you I don't really give a fuck but All I know is that we'll figure it out! Were fairy tail" I shout out while Gray and Juvia just nodded, Cara looked unsure.

"Can we get some food, I am starved" I say moments after

"Oh yea let's take you and Levy back out of here" Grays explains, he picks me up by the shoulder as if we were brother.

"Thanks man" I mumble but it also sounds like regret

"Yea... yea" he said waving the awkwardness off.

As we walk in the hallway, I see dead bodies at every corner and blood stains through the walls it was truly a nasty sight.

* * *

When I get to the guild everyone is staring at us gasping and whispering.

"What happened here" Erza voice came through the crowd, it had a hint of strictness but it was also concerned. Gray and Carla told her and everyone the situation.

"Take Natsu and Levy to the infirmary" she orders

"The master still isn't here, I think someone should go find Lucy" I hear Erza say as I was being carried out.

Gray brings me to the infirmary, my face was expressionless as Juvia drops Levy to the bed next to mine, and I look around the room.

I see Wendy what?! She's still here from when she fainted!

"Natsu do you love Lucy?" Gray said the minute I was dropped on the bed, I was about to curse that icy bitch but then I saw the look on his face, he was serious.

"Yes" I said my voice low

"What?! I'm not sure I heard you… Can you say it again?!"He says sarcastically

"Nothing" I grumble

"Okay, then when she's all better I'm going to ask her out" he shrugs, I couldn't tell if he was kidding because I was getting really angry.

"No you're not. You already have is mines. I want her and when all this blows over I'm asking her out" I hiss at him, almost leaping off the bed.

The nerve of that bastard, Gray winks at Juvia

" I know I've got Juvia, I was just kidding" He says defensively

" Well I was too" I say quickly

"Of-course you were" he coughs

And he came closer to me

" How far have you guys gone behind Lisanna's back?" he whispers

I blush

" Oh ok" Gray said smirking as if he didn't need to know more, that he knew everything.

" Shut up" I shoot back.

Gajeel bursts in through the infirmary

"Where's Levy?" he said frantically

"Right here" Juvia points

"What happened to the little shrimp?" he asks.

"Lucy..." Juvia whispers.

Gajeel turns around to Natsu

"Lucy?! What do you mean Lucy?! That girl beat you too Gehee" he laughs

"it's not funny Gajeel it was Lucy's body and voice but it wasn't Lucy" Gray chuckles.

"Gajeel..." a soft little voice (Levy) says then she falls back asleep.

Gajeel once turned to Natsu

"Look what she did" he sounds a bit angry

"Shut up, who cares?" I snap I didn't mean it but he was blaming Lucy

"I do" he says getting up

"Shut the fuck up" I half shout

" You wanna go dumbass" he retorts leaping out the chair

"Calm down Gajeel. Levy's here " Juvia tells him patting his shoulder

"I know" he says sitting back down.

"Come on Juvia... Let's leave them to rest" Gray says letting out his hand towards Juvia and she takes it and they walk out the room like some happy couple mocking me.

Now it's dead silent, Gajeel is just staring intensely at Levy, Wendy was still sleeping and I was just looking up at the ceiling.

Gajeel coughs awkwardly

"You like Levy?" I said and he coughs louder, he turns towards me

I see a slight blush, I started laughing

"Shut up" he said

"You know you do" I tease ,His blush deepens

"Pphhtt…this little shrimp" he said

"Yeah…you blushing' I laughed, ahhhh it felt good to just laugh...

"What happened with you and Lucy" he says smiling, Why is everybody asking me that?

"What about me and Lucy" I question back trying not to blush, I miss her so bad.

I remember the touch of her skin ,it felt soooooooo good...

"Oh, I'm not the only one blushing" Gajeel says as he smirks.

I didn't even know that I was blushing but it stops right away when I realized that Lucy was not here.

"Yeah but not anymore" I said dully

"Lucy will be back especially if someone tells her that you broke with Lisanna" he said

"She already knows" I respond back

"Then your screwed man"

"How'd ya even know about that?" I asked

"She came screaming into the guild asking where you were and she started crying, she interrupted my singing with her damn drama" he replies.

I only nod

"Mmhmm ok" was all I said before my eyes fell heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

Man ...I'm really hungry…

* * *

**Here ya gooo!What do you think?! still working on chapter seven so wait for me **

**ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ Eeeeyyyy sexy laaaaaadyyyy**

**ヘ(*ー*ヘ) Op**

**(ノ*ー*)ノ Op**

**(〜*▽*)〜 Op**

**〜~(*△*~) Op**

**(/*∀*)/ Oppan Gangnam Style**


	10. Chapter Seven

**This took a freaking week... :/ **

**See what you have done to me? Heheh JK but srsly?**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Breathing…

Panting….

Running…

Running…

Breathing ….

Panting….

And Stop.

"Where are they?" I hear my voice scream, in the middle of the forest but it's not me who's saying it.

I'm trapped inside my own mind. I can't get out no matter how hard I try, in other words I can't move my lips, body, or even control what I do.

I am being controlled and I am stuck in my own mind.

How crazy is that?

"Where is he?" my voice screams louder.

"Lucy… What the fuck are you doing here?" Lisanna comes out, How come I always end up bumping into this girl.

I have some bad luck!

Oh my gosh I forgot that Natsu broke up with her, that's how I got controlled I didn't know how to take the news my emotions were too mixed up.

I couldn't help but smile that Natsu broke up with her... hahahaha.

Even though I'm smiling; I'm not actually smiling on the outside which really does freak me out.

"What did you say?" my voice growls

"Aren't you Lucy? Don't get your attitude you whore, your forgetting that I can kill you" Lisanna says she smiles.

"Oh really?" My voice says "Let's see you try"

Lisanna starts turning red with anger and was comes running to me . O

h shit oh shit oh shit she's going to die.

My hands lifts up and so does Lisanna's body but the look on her face was priceless she was so scared

"If you want to die right now, I can grant you that wish" My voice says

"If you a-aren't L-Lucy that means you're the captain?"Lisanna stutters

"Of course I am! What did you think you fool?!" my voice laughs, my hand goes down slowly and so does Lisanna's body she lands on her feet

"Now bring me to him, since you're a descendent you must know where he is" my voice raises

"You mean the Desirable one?"

"No I mean the Shitty one" my voice says sarcastically

Hahaha

"Yes the desirable one, the one that ordered me to take over this girl Lucy Heartifilia who else?!" my voice says "I mean where does he get dumb people like you from?".

Lisanna bows, I stare in awe but I know it doesn't show in the outside

"Let me take you to his place?" Lisanna says.

"Wait give me your cloths! and your shoes" my voice commands

"What b-b" she began

"Now!" my voice yells and Lisanna backs up in fear.

She starts taking her cloths of, there's a mark on her neck (a mark?) someone's been sucking on her neck? It had better not be Natsu! I wish I could see him.

I wonder what's happening to me, Why am I stuck inside my mind and unable to get out? Lisanna throws the cloths at me and my hand catches it, I take off the hospital gown and give it to her.

I put her cloths and it felt soo weird!

"Now the shoes" my voice said and Lisanna does what she's told and hands them to me.

"You may lead me to the desirable one now" my voice says after were clothed.

"Yes sir" Lisanna responds and starts walking ahead leading me (or whoever is inside of me) We walked to a certain distance where the farther we went the darker it got.

"Are we there yet?" I hear my voice say

"Just a few more sir" Lisanna said her voice high pitched.

I kind of smile but I know it doesn't show.

Lisanna stops ,turns to the left and I see these old battered up stairs

"Hmmm so this is his lair, the master really needs to get an upgrade" my noise scrunches up

"Watch your step" Lisanna said my head moves down and to see the stairs were broken badly, I follow Lisanna down it was like an underground cave.

It smells really disgusting, dead bodies were starting to decompose flies were around them and bones were starting to appear. There was a smile on my face.

"Wow this place is marvellous" my voice says cheerfully

How the hell is this marvellous? This is pure nastiness!

I felt dirty drops of water fall on me, which shows you how nasty this place really is.

Then we enter a huge dungeon, guards at every entrance they give Lisanna a reassuring nod as she continues to go inside.

Guards multiplied the deeper you went in then we stop at a long red velvet carpet that went so far that you couldn't see the end of it

Lisanna walks on it and just stands there waiting.

"You may proceed" a voice came from afar we started walking on the carpet, and that's when I see a huge dark chair (it was basically a throne) at the end of the carpet and a man's shadow begin to appear.

We got even closer and that's when I saw "Him" At first I thought it was Zeref because of the same body structure, hairstyle, and almost the same everything.

The only difference was that his hair colors dark red and his clothing were mixed with gold and white, his eyes were also green.

I gasp and as of course my body didn't show it

"Your dismissed Lisanna and Thank you" his voice booms through the cave

"your welcome" Lisanna smiled walking off to who knows where.

"Hello master Serif" my voice says.

Wow what similar names!

(Zeref and Serif)

"Yes yes… now please get out of that girl's body it's a bit intriguing" he confesses.

My head nods, and something just washed out of me as if I was cleansed then I was in control but a bit of blood falls from my hands and fingers, I check to see injuries there were none!

I move my own hand I cracked my own knuckles a smile crept up but quickly disappears knowing the situation I was in.

The man who was inside of me stepped up to the light, he revealed to be a skinny guy he had dark blue eyes and lots of armour around him.

"Thank you Captain Zero" Serif said, He got off his chair and started walking around me like some display, examining every detail.

My legs began to shake in fear

"Awww… Don't be afraid little Lucy Luce" he said taking a streak of my hair

"I-I am not. My g-guild is going to help me" I stutter, he pats my head. He was a few inches taller than me and looked around our age.

"You really are stupid? They think you're controlled by the desirable one" he said I gave him a confused look.

"Don't tell me they didn't tell you about the desirable one, the guy that's working with Lisanna was all you know huh? How cute" he said answering all the questions by himself.

"Oh well too bad I'm not going to tell you now, that's too much work" he laughs

"Are you the desirable One?" I ask scared

"Duh… sweetie that's why you were brought here" he laughs even more

What's wrong with this guy and his nicknames? I hardly knew him! So the Desirable One can go in people?! Then how come this guy went in me were there multiple desirable Ones?!

"Why was he able to come in me?" I ask my voice lowering to a hush tone. Serif came closer to my face

"Because I borrowed him some of my power" he whispers.

You can do that? Give people your magic power?

"If I wanted to I could've been the one to take you over and steal your soul or even give you one of my special potions but right now let's keep you clean" he said walking backwards toward his chair.

"Guards take her to her room that I prepared nicely for Lucy Luce" Serif calls out smiling my face turned to rock; I am so scared to death!

"Don't worry beautiful, I made it just for you" he said waving at the guard to take me away. I was hopeless, I had no keys, I didn't even have the energy to use magic anyways.

I wish someone would come and save me but at the same don't save me I wouldn't like it if someone got hurt because of me.

Guards were all around blocking each way that I may go or escape, we stop at a dead end where a door stood.

Suddenly someone takes me from behind

"Sorry but you cannot see how we open this door" a guards voice came as he blindfoldes me. Moments after I hear the door creak, they push me in and unblind me.

The room was not a room it was more like a huge wide house (first floor). The walls were pink and peach and it had a kitchen, bathroom, tiny living room, heater, office and two bedrooms.

I stare in awe this room was definitely bigger than my house and it had no rent it was free!

"Don't think of escaping here, as you can see there are no windows just holes for air to come in and out, you also can't use magic in here unless you're authorized" he says

This room is also sound proof if you scream and cry and stuff no one will be able to hear you" Captain Zero said waltzing in, I only nodded.

"Good I'll see you later then" he smiles.

I am so confused why are they treating me so good? Aren't they supposed to throw me in a nasty cellar and stuff like that? These bad guys are way different!

"I don't know Why we're treating you special either the master told us to but don't get too cocky. I can kill you in a flash" he said strictly.

What was this guy huh?! He acted a bit like Erza

"I don't act like your so called fools at your guild" he said

What the hell? Is this guy reading my mind ... Stalker

"Guess I am" he shot back.

Wow….

"It's just an affect it wears off in 2 hours, once I enter someone bodies I can hear their thoughts when I'm near them during those hours" he explains.

Crap that's annoying

"Yes I know" he smirks

I don't know what to think because How do you stop thinking about things and you end of thinking about the things you think about to think of the thinking?

Huh?! I just confused myself

"Hahaha you're a funny girl" he said laughing his way out as the guards follow behind. I jump on the pink comfy bed once the door closes.

It feels nice but that's not what I want. I just need natsu, happy and the whole fairy tail (well except Lisanna) that evil bitch, I got under the covers.

It felt so warm, a bit like Natsu …

I wish I could've told him….

I miss you so much Natsu!

**Serif's POV**

**My plan is going the way I planned it would. Step three is already in progress; now the next step is getting Lucy's keys and then capturing that fellow Natsu Dragneel. Zeref was successful for 400 years making evil everywhere, I'll surpass him I'm going to be better than him much much better and make our father proud of me and not him for a change.**

**"Lisanna bring Lucy's keys to her and Bring Natsu to me. Did you give him the potion?" I tell her, Lisanna bows "Yes Master, it's in progress he has been hungry and thirsty a lot lately" she replies**

**"Okay good… Go bring me what I need" I order her "Yes master" she says walking away. I smile that girl is very useful for now… Once I gain what I need she won't be of any service. I'll kill her… I don't need any useless tools around me**

**Once everything is in motion. Lisanna for now make me happy and bring the keys along with Natsu….**

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up. I don't know what time it is and I am starving but I don't ask for food, they might poison me.

What am I supposed to do in such a lonely place without Happy and Natsu barging in? I take the covers off of me and a figure is sitting on the side of my bed (a feminine figure) and once I see the white short hair I knew instantly it was Lisanna.

I back up against the bed frame

What am I afraid of?

They captured me already and you can't use magic in here?

But… maybe she has a knife

"What do you want Lisanna?" I ask. I felt a bit Deja- vu'd for a second.

She starts laughing

"Natsu broke up with me, you know?" she said whispering.

"It's funny because I tried to drug him so we can have it" she said

I felt blood boil through my body she tried having sex with him by drugging him! That whore!

"Why the fuck would you drug Natsu for?" I ask angrily without thinking

Crap!

She gave me a cold glare

"Don't judge me, don't think that I'm going to let you off easy" she said

Wait does she already know that I did it with Natsu?

"But I didn't do anything" I protest

"We all didn't" was what she said as she threw something at me and was at the door

"You're lucky I don't have authority to kill you, But one day I will" I hear her mutter.

What were all these things about authorities Captain Zero said I couldn't use magic because I wasn't authorized and Lisanna said she wasn't authorized to kill me?

I check to see what she threw at me; it was my keys including the small dragon key Xavier. I take the key of the baby dragon; It felt so cold Poor baby was it my fault that you still didn't hatch?

Then I take each key (one by one) apologizing to each and every one of them for leaving them for nearly three months.

I start to cry I have no power to summon them and if I did I still couldn't use magic in this room. I cry even more because crying alone is more painful than crying with someone. I recovered myself with the comforter.

"I miss you guys" I sniffle "I miss your stupid comments Happy, say something rude about my weight" I said half laughing and half crying.

"Say something Happy! Call me a weirdo, a fatass; tell me that I have a creepy smile! I miss them" tears were falling fast, my nose was running, and the room was totally dark.

I was really hungry,dirty and I didn't really care, all I wanted was to go back home and for everything to just be normal.

Why….

Why?!

Couldn't I have just have that wish, that's all I want.

Please…

Please…

I just want to go to Fairy Tail…

I scream...

Letting all my pain out but it didn't work, it just made it worse.

I cry even more and eventually fell asleep that way…

* * *

**~ Same time during the night~ Natsu's POV**

"Natsu… What are you doing, go back to the infirmary" Happy whispers to me flying behind me, I was in the forest.

I smelled Lucy (plenty of her) so I woke up and started following the scent . I've been lost about five times and I'm sure I smell her but there's nothing there except broken buildings , chapped up trees, and cut up stairs.

Lucy's smell was so strong,

How come I can't find her?

I scratch the back of my neck

"Why can't I find her?" I step on something and the pain travels up to my knee's

"Shit" I hiss in pain.

That attack from Lucy was still hurting my body

"Natsu let's go, we'll do this tomorrow" Happy said pulling on my scarf

"B-but Lucy needs us, I need her, Fairy Tail needs her, don't you need her?" I ask frustrated, Happy lets out a little cry.

"I do miss her I have no one to annoy now and when I do it's not as fun" He cries a bit, I didn't meant to get him this upset

"Come on Happy" I say

"Aye" he said sadly.

We walk back to the guild where I had to stay at the infirmary, I took a snack while going to the second floor.

I lay in bed I couldn't sleep, all I could think about was Lucy, I really do miss her! And she hasn't even been away long but what if I never see her again

I shake my head violently… waking up Happy.

"Natsu… Don't worry we'll save her. Get some sleep now…" Happy said quietly, I nodded and fell asleep a few hours after.

* * *

**~ Morning~**

"Oh my gosh she's awake" I hear screaming, murmurs and claps. I wake up and see people gathered around Wendy's bed

( I was so worried about Lucy that I nearly forgot about Wendy)

I turn to already see Levy awake but she's not her cheerful self, she looked pale and she had dark circles under her eyes.

She was surrounded by Jet and Droy who were non-stop asking her question that is until Gajeel and Lily comes and waves them off seating next to Levy who smiled a little. I get off my bed and stagger to where Wendy was.

"Hey Wendy" I say, she has Carla and Happy on each side of her.

"Hey Natsu's awake" someone shouts, another person hits my back. I walk up to Wendy she smiles a bit but I can tell it was fake… she looked really tired.

"Man… Look what happened to you" I say trying to apologize

"it's okay, but I did find out something that might be helpful to you guys though" she said a real smile on her face, Wendy loves helping people.

" What is it?" I ask a bit too forward

"Levy explained everything to me" she said pointing to Levy's bed

"and now I understand what I felt and saw inside Lucy's body. She's not being controlled by the Desirable One which you already know about but by some kind leader. As if he used someone else's magic to be able to do such things" she said

I smirked at the piece of information, so Lucy won't forget about me!

"Did you tell Erza and the rest?" I ask anxiously, who beside the desirable one can take over people's bodies, the man that was inside Lucy's body said he was a trusted guard.

But what kind?

I start taking off running downstairs and I see Romeo standing near the infirmary door just biting his nails. I walk towards him

"What's up?" I ask, he looks at me and he smiles

"Natsu-nii" He said

"You're alright!"

"Of course I am" I say proudly

"So why you standing here?" he looks at Wendy

"Just waiting for my dad" He replies taking his eyes off quickly.

I shake my head, He is too obvious even I can see that he likes Wendy, maybe I can give him advice.

I mean please I am the man…

I get girls

right?!

"Just go tell her how she's doing? Act normal" I tell him running off.

I run to the main floor, where the bar was there and all the other crap.

I see Erza, Mirajane, Gray, and Juvia eating at a table. I take a seat next to Mirajane and tell the waiter Kinana** (who is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and the former pet of Oración Seis member Cobra.** **Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee, rather than a Mage**).

I order about six plates of food.

Mirajane turns to me and gives me a crooked smile

"You feelin well Natsu?" she ask normally

I nod

"You broke up with Lisanna?" she asks the smile turning upside down.

I nod again

"Good I didn't know how you were gonna cut it to her" she said relieved, my eyes went wide

"Anyone with a brain around here knew you didn't love her and you didn't want to break her heart but thank you for trying…. Now when this is over Lucy is all yours" she chuckles proudly patting my shoulder and I smile a bit.

"Okayyyy enough of that" Erza announces and everyone nods towards her direction

"The master still isn't here and Gildarts is away and we don't know anything about this Desirable guy except that he takes over souls and their heart turns black also that the person who took over Lucy's body was not him but some other leader" Erza explains

"We just don't have enough evidence or leads to any of this" she sighs. Happy comes flying in and looks at out defeated faces

" Natsu found Lucy's sent yesterday" he said

"Oh yea… I did. I went to check it out but…"

"But what?" Gray said

"I couldn't find her but the smell was so strong" I said.

"Okay we'll have to check it out" Erza says getting up

"Can Juvia come?" Juvia asks

"mhmhhm" was what Erza replied, my food came in and I held my hand up for a stop sign

"I'm eating first".

Even after eating all that food and drinking all that juice I was still hungry but I ignored it we had to go save Lucy.

After what was forever of planning which I didn't listen to. They told me to sniff Lucy's scent Right now I'm in the middle of the forest trying to figure where she is.

Then I smelled Lisanna

What the heck?

I hear footsteps and it comes near us and the weirdest thing is she was wearing Lucy's hospital gown

"Lisanna why are you wearing Lucy's gown?" I ask

" Why is she even here? " Gray mumbles, she looks at all four of us and she smiles

"Sorry Natsu" was all she said before I felt someone swoop in three seconds after. I didn't even see it coming; the person knocks me up and throws me in a bag?!

"Gray-sama they got Natsu!" Juvia yells I could tell she was fighting because of the noises the water was made, the ground rumbling and Erza screaming.

Their voices got fainter to the point where I couldn't hear it anymore I tried using fire to burn the bag?! But it just wouldn't work… I struggled and struggled but my fire kept failing me.

A few minutes past before I was dropped on to the ground, I hear a laugh "The master will be pleased that we have him earlier then we should" the voice says, second s later some one else's comes

"Yes now we have two of them we just need the others" Lisanna's voice came. Lisanna… Lisanna…. Lisanna that name makes me burn.

How could she?

Her Nakama's...

Her family… Lucy!

"I'm sorry Natsu but everything will be fine later on" she said as I hear footsteps, they lift me up and I feel myself being thrown somewhere.

I smell more of Lucy…

I fidget...

The door closes…

"Huh!?" I hear a whisper come from far away.

WHERE THE FUCK AM I? AND WHY CAN'T I USE MAGIC?

* * *

_**PHEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW That was soooooooooo Hard **_

_**x claps hands for me x Check out my DA (ART)**_

_**And on to writing the next chapter**_


	11. Side Story

**Geheheh Just something to get away from the drama of the main story! If you want this to continue or if you like this short stort! Please tell me!**

**Mines and Mines Only**

Pink and Cute is what I see

That crooked smile that always seems to guide me

How come you always have such an eye for the future?

You got me wrapped around the words you capture

Do you sometimes even notice how happy you make me?

But it's not only me you make happy, it's way over three

Sometime's you're such an idiot, What am I going to do with you?

Especially with that flying friend of yours who's blue!

You both get me pumping when you do these insane things

But what can I say? I love it when I run after you in the heat of spring

I can't tell what you like about me? So just whisper it...

I know you don't notice and you would never do such thing but I also don't want to quit.

Can you get jealous?Can you think Perverted about me? Can you!

Because I get jealous when you talk to other girls that I don't know what to do

And I also think perverted about you

Would you return these feelings if I said something? Will your feelings be brand new?

I don't want my heart to split.I know you'd never hurt me

I just want to tell you so I can be free

Free of this waiting, free of this pain , free of this jelousy and free of wanting you..

And if you did say I love you, Could you be telling me something that's true

Pink and Cute is what I see

That crooked smile that always seems to guide me

How come you always have such an eye for the future?

You got me wrapped around the words you say. Like Capture

Do you sometimes notice how happy you make me

But it's not only me you make happy,it's way over three

I just hope one day, that you'd come around

Sweep me up and tell the whole guild were in love that would make my heart pound

Pound so hard, it would burst out my heart filled with confetti

It would pound for you, pound forever. And when you would touch me I'd turn all sweaty

Come and say those words. It'd make my it would make me so Happy

Even have a child that would run and call you "Daddy"

If only you knew...

* * *

"Lucy what you writing" Natsu pops out from the desk, Lucy jumps in shock and tries to hide the paper. She was blushing immensely but Natsu didn't notice, he was too busy trying to snatch the paper out of Lucy's hand.

" Natsuu... Stop " Lucy hisses , She didn't want him to read the poem.

"Why.." He whined

"Because you can't it's part of my story and only Levy gets to read it first!" Lucy explains stubbornly putting the paper away in a was clearly lying, this wasn't part of her story at all!

" Fine" he says " Let's go to the guild"

"Okay" she replies.

They head out the door and Natsu winks at the curtains... and close the door.

He winked at Happy who was hiding behind them, he went to the cabinet and took Lucy's paper.

The poem that she had written and he left for the window...

Natsu you are sooo mean... x shake my head x

**If you want this to continue please tell me! The side story of course!**


	12. Chapter Eight

**Natsu's POV~**

I hear light steps then a hand knocks on my head.

What the Hell?

It knocks harder

"owww" I mutter

I hear the person gasp

" Natsu…" Lucy's voice whispered.

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy?! I feel her unwrapping the bag and I look up to see full brown eyes stare at me she backs up in fear, I get out the bag.

Oh, Lucy she looked like she haven't eaten or slept in days.

She starts shaking her head, I take a look around the room it was like a mini house, bigger than Lucy's actually.

Lucy starts to say "that's not Natsu, that's not Natsu" she kept muttering

"Wake up Lucy" she yells.

I lunge at her and we both fall back on the bed Lucy just stares as the last tear drops down her cheek

"It's me you're not dreaming" I whisper in her ear

" H-h-how?" she asks her faced dazed was she getting turned on by this?

"They captured me" I say a bit low

"They captured you?!... Go ahead tell me how they captured… You?!"she smiles a bit"

"I don't even know the guy just got me by surprise because I was talking to Lisanna" I said shrugging , it was a shock to me too

"Oh" Lucy says

" Yeah… she was wearing your hospital gown… and.." I stopped mid-track when I saw that Lucy was wearing Lisanna's cloths! I gave her an eye brow raise

"About that…" she begins and tells me everything from the beginning when we were on Tenrou Island to Now It took me a while to process all of this.

LISANNA WAS BEHIND THIS! I was getting angrier… Lisanna battled Lucy but since Lucy won Lisanna used the desirable one and Lisanna hurt Lucy.

Lisanna…Lisanna…Lisanna I quickly got off of Lucy and sat up on the end of the bed. Ahhhh If I could use my magic

"Natsu…" Lucy said putting a hand on my shoulder

"Calm down, getting mad won't fix the situation" she said

Damn I knew she was right

"Lucy. I'm so sorry" I apologize pushing her down on the bed once again, she blushes I haven't seen that in forever I smile.

"I missed you" I said lowering myself giving her a full hug.

I loved her scent she smelled sweet, like she was made with a hint of vanilla and a dab of ginger, and I couldn't get enough of it.

Lucy hugs me back

"I missed you more" she said in a whisper

"Really?" I ask not letting go

"Yeah… I missed you very very very very much" she tightens the hug and I know she's smiling and so was I.

The door flings open before anything else can happen

"W-w-hoa whoa whoa… Don't get all freaky in here" the voice yelled anxiously.

I turn my head and I wish I hadn't because that's when I saw Zeref I didn't know what to think but to charge at him with a fist.

Guards quickly held me back it was about ten of them. A vain popped out through my forehead

"Your Zeref, what the fuck are you doing here?" I scream at his direction, he walks over to a chair and sits down, and a skinny guy with huge armour stands next to him he had those dark blue eyes just like Lucy when she got controlled.

I don't understand?

The guy that was like Zeref laughs

"Cute aren't they Zero?" the Zeref look a-like tells the dark blue eyed guy

"Yes master… Very" he chuckled.

I struggled to push the guards off

"Hold on dragon boy let me explain" the Zeref guy says, I give him a hard stare, I look back at Lucy and she looked scared out of her mind.

What had they done to her?

"First off I'm not Zeref" he said starts, I give him a confused glare

Not Zeref the guy practically looks like him and I would know.

I take a second observation at the guy, I get that his a bit different. The color of his hair is dark red while Zeref's is black; his eyes are green while Zeref's are dark grey.

"Let me explain half of this stuff to you. I am the Desirable One, my name is Serif as s-eh-rhi-f" he said.

He waved a hand at a guard telling him to get him some tea. His the Desirable One?! He looked our age.

How can he be him?

"Oh your surprise…And what?" he said as they handed him the tea

"I'm Zeref's brother" he smiled; I hear a gasp I thought it was Lucy's but it was me but I hear Lucy quiver.

"Lucy Luce is soo cute, I just want to squeeze her" he says Lucy blushes slightly.

I give him a death glare

"Calm down boy" he said

"Me and Zeref have the same father" he re-continues with the explanation.

Guards were still holding me down

"Who's your father?" I ask a bit calmed

"The devil of course" I stare in surprise.

THE FUCKING DEVIL?!

"Yea the devil himself, my mother was an angel while Zeref's mother was a human"

Wow an angel and a devil, a human and a devil…. This is too much to take in.

"My mother was the angel of forgiveness (her real name was: Satomi Ritsuni) so she forgave my father for his wrong doings especially when in the past he killed Zeref's mother: Hoizumi Suzumiya. After that my mother left the sky to come with my father. Two years later they made me and my mother died giving birth" he finishes.

"Now if you want to get to know my parents more, there are some ancient books in your library" he said pointing to a big bookcase.

Lucy gasps but it was different like she was happy

"So what does this got to do with us?" I say.

"To beat my brother Zeref who has been successful for more than 400 years I'll need to do something better. And you two have everything to do with it" he answers getting up

"How?" I yell. He smiles

"That's for another day" he said. Is this guy serious he made another hand gesture and guars came with two plates of food and two wine bottles?

"Here is some food for you guys" he sees Lucy's pale face

"Were not going to poison you! I have something much better" he walks out the door and blows a kiss to Lucy I snarl at him as all the guards let me go and left.

Now it was just me and Lucy, even in the situation were in I'm just happy I'm with her. I turn to already see her going to the bookcase I take a seat on the pink bed. She rushes in with a book titled "Golden History" and she smiles proudly opening it to read.

I yawn and lay back (Lucy's going to read to me) this is going to take a while…

** Hoizumi Suzumiya was the daughter of the two famous people: Ichiya and Akito. Ichiya Suzumiya was the best female mage around, her magic was to bend blood and Akito Suzumiya was as equal as his wife, his magic was to stop the blood flow of your body and he could turn your blood black, he could also use your own blood as a weapon.**

**Those two had a magic called: Chi no Akuryou (Blood of a Demond) with all that power Hoizumi Suzumiya became the Blood dragon slayer.**

**Hoizumi was taught by the blood dragon: Dentanus (which meant everlasting terror) but this Dragon was different from all the others. This dragon killed Hoizumi's parents when she turned four years old, Hoizumi learned everything she knew from Dentanus but when Hoizumi turned ten Dentanus left her without any trace.**

**Then two years later while Hoizumi was on a mission with her team from a guild, Dentanus visited her sending blood messages but those messages killed her guild members the message had said: I'm sorry Hoizumi. I want to find my love Acnologia was all she had written with her comrades' blood but Hoizumi didn't really care.**

**After that she travelled around the town of Magnolia trying to find this dragon called: Igneel (She had heard he was a powerful dragon even more powerful than Dentanus and she wanted to train under him) but she never got to find him though because many dragons live far away.**

**A while after Hoizumi gives up and kills herself, why should she live in a world when there is no happiness and only blood?**

**When she tried killing herself black blood bursts out of her instead of red and the she collapses. **

**Hours later she finds herself in a place that smelled of death and bones where at every sight, people screaming in pain, Hoizumi wondered through the place thinking why wasn't she dead and what was she doing here? When a handsome man comes up to her with a hand of proposal **

**"I've watched you all these years" he said gracefully**

**"What do you mean? What am I doing here? Where am I?" she asks**

**"You're in hell and you're not dead. You are like no woman I have ever seen; you carry black blood in you. That; s something very powerful" the man said**

**"That's a bit strange that I am not dead but I am in hell… Eh well I don't really care but Must I ask for your Identity" she asks flatly, nothing really ever surprised Hoizumi and she usually didn't care about anything not even herself.**

**"I am non other the devil" the handsome man says Hoizumi would have never thought that the Devil would be a human or even a handsome one at that.**

**Everyone on earth though he was a red looking monster with horns on either side of his head with a matching tail**

**"Why am I down here?" she questions**

**"Because I brought you here, I love you" the devil responded " oh really we just met you fool" she said smoothly, she wasn't afraid of the devil himself.**

**"Not for me, I've been watching you for a very long time" he replied back taking her hand. Hoizumi had never had someone love her before (non-other than Dentanus) she gladly accepted the proposal.**

**A few moths past before she was pregnant with a new species baby they named him Zeref, a little baby boy with black hair and dark grey eyes. When Zeref turned three his eyes would turn red and he would use powerful magic on anyone he sees**

**(Note: That they were still in hell, so people who were brought to hell or banished to hell lived there)**

**Zeref would kill someone and laugh about it**

**"Look mommy wook" he laughed happily as the poor mother nodded (she has created a monster). Eventually by the age of five every time Zeref would have a tantrum or get angry, a black aura would form around him and he'd kill anyone near him.**

**Hoizumi grew tired every day on and she became more like a zombie, her skin was as pale as a vampire, even though of that Hoizumi loved her son his not anything she had hoped for but she still accepted it.**

**"Zeref breakfast!" she yelled from the kitchen apron on and everything Zeref who was about six comes running in with blood on his hands and face and he had tears in his eyes**

**(Zeref rarely cries).**

**"What's wrong? Why are you so dirty?" Hoizumi asks concerned filled her brown eyes he sniffled **

**"Daddy…*sniffle* … whipped me with his mahic (magic) and he hit me with peshie (piece) o-of wood and metwal (metal)" he cried.**

**Hoizumi bent down and took the kid in her arms**

**"Its ok cry on me, mommies got you" she said patting his back "daddy beat me b-because his soldiers wouldn't move. They were pwaying (playing) fweeze (freeze) atacky (attack)" he cried again.**

**Fweeze atacky (Freeze attack) is what Zeref called it but in reality it meant they were dead as in he killed them. Hoizumi pats his head**

**"Zeref don't worry mommy will always love you no matter what because you are the best" Hoizumi smiles sadly**

**"Now time to eat. I made you your favourite dessert: Lemon pie" she says**

**"Yay mommy de (the) best too" he cheered wiping his eyes. Hoizumi and Zeref played the whole day with each other until it was bed time where she made up a story for him.**

**"Goodnight Zeref. I love you" she cooed**

**"Wove (love) you too mommy" he replied yawning then closed his eyes and began to snore quietly. Hoizumi went to the devil's study room but she calls him sweetie to talk to him. She goes in and sits on his desk while his writing.**

**"Honey?!" she began; he grunts not wanting to talk to her**

**"Why did you do that to Zeze?" she said "The boy's name is Zeref. Stop babying him" he tells her strictly**

**"and yes I did do something to him but he should know how to control his powers already. He killed the people I was sending to earth on an Important mission" "But his only six" she protests.**

**He shakes his head**

**"That's plenty of time and it doesn't make a difference" he yells at her, she gets off the desk a bit afraid**

**"His just a child sweetie. If you don't give him love he'll turn out worst" Hoizumi explains calmly**

**"He doesn't need love, I didn't need love and look at me I am the Devil. People need me" he gets up walking over to her, he leans in**

**" Yes he does or he'll definitely end up like you and me, he'll also be consumed by hatred" Hoizumi whispers touching his face.**

**" No no no!" the devil growled squeezing her hands but let's go after a pain sound came out her mouth. He started squeezing her neck this time, and he squeezed harder**

**"I love Zeze. You should too. His our child" she said straining each word and grasping for air.**

**"I don't care" he screams he held hoizumi's body up when he heard no sounds coming from her and he mumbles some spell and his hand went into her stomach making a whole and coming out the back.**

**Black blood pours out of her until she became very skinny, he drops her and she fell to the ground her head making a !Thud! Sound**

**"Shit" he said and afterwards he sat on his chair and started working again.**

**What he didn't know was that Zeref was behind the wooden door, he wanted to ask his mom for some milk but he got something else: A dead mother.**

**After that Zeref just did what his father said even though he hated him (The devil was aware but was still proud of his son) then a couple hundred years passed Zeref became his own man leaving his father to do his own deeds… That's when humans became in danger,,, and that's when he activated acnologia … and the terror began…**

** So I told you the story about how Zeref was created. Now there's a new type of threat waiting for earth, he might even be stronger than Zeref.**

**The angel of forgiveness (yes… An angel of forgiveness) Her name was Satomi Ritsuni . The name Satomi meant wise beauty which equally matched her, she was one of the most trusted angels in the sky but one day something caught her attention.**

**The devil was crying (yep you read me right The devil was crying!) but not boring old tears not regular tears but bloody tear drops of despair . She went down to comfort him and he told her many secrets and so did she.**

**Every day they had a routine to do this, but then he let the word go**

**"I love you" he said once again to the second victim.. She knew he was lying since of course he was the devil but she felt sorry for this vicious soul and so she responded a:**

**"yes I love you too". She got married to him after that and when the gods of the skies found out, she got banished from returning up! For she forgave too much! About two years had went by and she had a baby boy, the devil named him Serif a name similar to his brothers, but Satomi died even though she was an angel she died because she was still in human form unable to get into the sky, and so when she died she turned into a star wondering the world…**

**The age of one Serif was called: Shi no tenshi (The angel of death) because he knew how to speak and had powers before his brother, by the age of three he was nick named "Vile" because of his way of outsmarting people.**

**At four he finally got the name " The Desirable One" because he had the magic of taking people's bodies and souls.**

**Once he turned ten years of age he acknowledged his brother by the way his father talked about him but then he grew angry at the constant bragging**

**"I do not want to work with you father" Serif had said one day**

**" Why… Go ahead you were a failure anyways. You haven't done anything to please me" his father replied.**

**"You'll see" Serif had muttered and left his father and never came back. Watch out though his panning something your way… it'll be huge and it'll be coming your way… Trust me it will…**

**Natsu's POV**

Lucy closed the book; the sun was already setting

"Who wrote that book, how they know so much?" I yawn; she looks at the cover

"it's by Naomi Sensei"

What?! Did she just say Naomi Sensei

Lucy see's my expression

"What? What's wrong?!" she asks " That guy he wrote a book called the Desirable One but he didn't finish it" I respond, she takes out a second book

"You mean this one?" the golden book with the words

"The desirable one" printed on it, I nod she opens it and starts reading.

Her eyes scan the pages from side to side as her face expression grew more and more surprised

"Yeah… we thought you had been taken over since you had the sanctums" I told her, she gave me an eyebrow raise as if saying *are you serious*

"You remember the guy that was right next to Serif" she said taking seat next to me while I laid back

"Yeah"

"Well he was the one controlling me, Serif gave him some of his magic to him" she says.

"What is that even possible?" I said stunned

"His the Devil's and an Angel's child, How are going to beat someone like that? Matter-fact how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Lucy says getting up and pacing back and forth panicking.

I put my hand around her waist and pulled her towards me for the second time, she turns around and her eyes are staring at my chest, she puts one hand on my chest, the one with the guild's mark I take my own hand and press it on top of hers.

She snuggles even deeper.

"I 'm so warm" she says quietly as if speaking to herself I wrap my arms around her and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"I-I-I" she began "You're what?" I said curiously

" I-"

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr~~~~~~

My stomach growls and Lucy flinches

" Oh you're hungry?" she said patting the spot I kissed.

"You're what?" I ask again I was still a bit curious of what she was going to tell me

" Hahaha" she laughs nervously

" Oh Nahhhh- Thing" she smiles but it's weak.

"Let's eat" I tell her

" B-b"

" ahh come on he said he had better plans for us" I say knowingly.

She wasn't too sure but she followes me to the table anyways.

The plates where full of spaghetti I start digging in while Lucy opens the wine bottle

"Maybe I need to loosed up" she says pouring herself some wine. I don't really pay attention to her because I was so hungry but once I finished my plate, I reached out for the bottle of wine and it's empty.

I reach for the second one and it's basically empty too. I look up to see Lucy's Face flushed, her face was resting on the table and she was just staring at me.

"Lucy you drank all the wine!" I said amazed, she doesn't say anything then she hiccups a little. "Natsu you're cute" she coos a moment after

Ooohhh…. Man… This is not good.

I didn't want to take advantage of this situation, I get up from the table and head for the shower leaving Lucy at the table but I feel as if she might follow me in there as well…

**Thanks for all your support everyone... Means a lot! Gehehe Please wait for my next update which will be next week (Basically every week) XDDD**

**Check out my Gruvia Fiction : Water My Crystal Heart **

**XAVIAN OUT**


	13. Chapter Nine

**/ what is this?! O.o**

**CHECK THIS CHAPIE OUT! It's short but naughty...**

(** Natsu's Pov)**

* * *

Was I wrong for leaving her behind?

Maybe but I needed to get away from that before things get out of control (_If you know what I mean_).

I take off everything and step in the shower

I know I'm taking this situation lightly but I don't know what to do yet… but for me and Lucy to come up with a plan would be easy because she's super smart.

That's one of the reasons why I love Lucy…

Wait….

Wait...

I just said Love and Lucy in the same sentence.

Do I…

Love Lucy?

I look up at the peachy ceiling as water droppings fall on me bit by bit.

Lucy huh?!

I take my hand out and squeeze it clear crystals flow down

"I really do…" I say out loud speaking to myself.

The shower door opens and Lucy rushes in and steps behind me I just stare…

I was in shock mode I couldn't move

"Natsu I want to shower with you" she says slightly

"You're drunk" I say looking straight because If I were to look down all hell would break loose.

"No I'm not. You can't get drunk on wine" she scoffs

"How do you know? You're drunk" I tell her

"No I'm not" she argues

"How do I know that?" I tease, I look at her face and she pouts and it's really cute.

I'm the one that usually pouts but never have I seen Lucy do it

"Because…" she does that whiny voice

"I'm not and… look down…. What are you so ashamed of" she says pressing herself against me.

The bath was a bit small, Lucy's boobs jiggled against my back.

Uh…Oh..

"Natsu I'm not drunk… it's just that the wine helps me tell you how I feel" she laughs

"So I'm sorry" she takes her arms and hugs me and that did it for me I was getting ... Hard

Her boobs were jammed on my back; I could feel her nipples rub against my skin

"Lucy…" I say my throat was dry, I turn around to face her and that's when I see it.

The roundness of her boobs and the curves oh her body and when you look up it just belongs to one beautiful face.

"I really… I mean… like… No… I" I just couldn't get it out

What am I so afraid of?

She puts her index finger on my mouth, tracing the shape of my bottom lip

"Shhhhh"

She kisses me on the check as her nipples brush past my skin.

I was getting even harder;

I laugh

"Lucy you think that little kiss on the bring this big guy down?" I ask her pointing to my erection, she looks down and her eyes widened, she probably didn't notice it before but now she does.

"Oh my gosh it's completely straight" she said admiring my reaction. I get a proud feeling because she likes it

"You want… to do what you did last time" I was blushing which caused her to blush. In an instant she was kneeling down, I had my answer.

She takes her pinkie and puts it on my tip as her mouth gets closer by the second…

Once her mouth was just a centimetre from my shaft , she stops she doesn't take me in but she takes her tongue out and dabs my tip, it was a bit wet now and my shaft goes up higher if that's even possible.

She dabs me again a moan comes from my gritted teeth, she looks up and smiles mischievously and goes back down.

This time she exhales hot breath on my shaft, she is doing this on purpose

"Lucy you're such a teaser" I groan

"I know" she giggles happily.

Then she dabs again Oh….My….God…

Why is she teasing me so much?

After that she takes my tip in her mouth

"L-l…Nnnnnn… Lu- Ah….." she takes me really far in and I can't even mutter a word right or it will come out as moaning.

She goes a bit faster now… and this time she's playing with it,her tongue going round and around me, she goes faster and faster, I could feel her almost gagging but I know she likes it.

She's repeating the pattern; I think I'm flying to heaven

"L-l…ahhhh…. L-l…Mmmnnnmn" I wanted to say her name but it escapes as a moan.

That's when I let go…

The white liquid pouring out, it was all over the place: Lucy's face and boobs, on my hands, legs and even the bathroom walls.

I glance down to find Lucy licking the substance from my tip

I blush furiously

"L-Lucy… what are you doing?" I ask nervously taken back, she smiles widely

"Cleaning…" she trails off licking another part, I shiver a little.

She gets up, she's all up in my face and then winks at me

"you have to do something to me when we get back home" she whispers in my ear after I get over what she had just done

I smile (_Lucy is very naughty_) but it quickly wears off

"Why can't we do it today?" a bit curious

"Well" she says blushing "I don't want to do anything else here!"

I give her a face speaking "what?"

"They might be watching us" she says blushing shyly now.

Lucy is just so cute!

"Ok" I assure her

"Can't wait to make you loooossseee control" I sing song confidently and with that she takes her hand and whacks me in the head her boobs bouncing near me.

I lick my lips as she hits me again with a slap while shrieking my name

"Natsu!"

_I Love you Luce_ I wanted to say but I just ended up laughing and saying

"Kidding Luce"

* * *

**Awwww... Natsu You finally realized your damn feelings about time Baka! This boy man is so slow *Shake my head***

**This chapter was a bit dirty O.o Wow... I had a hard time concentrating while writing this little festive!**

**Eh well... *shrugs* Hoped you liked it!**

**~ P.s that side story I created last time will become a story after all XD**


	14. Chapter Ten

**Wohoooooooooo!... I finally freaking finished! I had to do all that work. Ya betta enjoy it!**

***Kisses to you all* **

* * *

**Chapter Ten (Lucy's POV)**

I find myself in bed, I have this small headache, and I sit up rubbing my temples.

I look around the room, Natsu's in a corner with his hands on his knees

Huh?! What's going on?

Then I remember… I suck Natsu's D—

"Natsu… you okay?" I blush trying to get rid of my dirty thoughts but he doesn't respond.

"Natsu… Yo" I yell at him slipping out the bed and walking towards him, I put a hand on his shoulder and he still doesn't turn around.

"Natsu…" my voice feels faint "You're scaring me" I say then he laughs but it's not Natsu's usual laugh, his laugh is cold and bitter.

He finally turns around, laughs even more, I back away

"I'm hungry" he declares not bothering to look me in the eye

"I said… I want some food woman!" he growls at me, Woman?! … Natsu yelling at me.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot…? Go get me food" he says angrily

"There are none" I manage to say.

He gets up in a flash and is just hovering over me.

"Mhmmm… No food you say" he whispers to me and he takes my hands, I look into his eyes but they don't look like Natsu's.

There darker than his, I avert my eyes and they land on my bare feet shaking in fear.

He takes my pointing finger and bites it… yes Bites me! It stings a bit. Then little blood pours out, Natsu licks it off then sucks on it, it made me blush but I knew it wasn't the time for that. I try pulling my hand away but he squeezes harder sending pain into my arm

"Natsu" I grunt as my arm starts to ache

"You're blood is delicious" he said licking his lips.

Natsu pushes me down on the bed

"Hey what are you doing?"

What was he,,, a Vampire?!

"You're mine" he smiles, it was devious than any of his usual smiles.

"Natsu! Stop!" I struggle to get free but I couldn't

"Stop struggling!" he whispers as he takes off the strap to my t-shirt , he goes to where my neck is and sniffs it

"Ahhhh" he says breathing down on me, it made my knees go weak.

Then his teeth came out, they weren't too vampire-ish, it looks like werewolf teeth a little. He bites into my skin, I flinch because it hurts.

Why is he sucking my blood?

"Natsu!Stop! What are you doing?!" I scream trying to get away

"Stay still girl" he growls threatening me, he held me down on the bed hard.

I'm scared is this really Natsu?

D-did he get poison from last night's food but if he did wouldn't I have been poisoned too. I can feel the blood being sucked from my body, he stops sucking on me and breaths

"That was delicious" he whispers and licks the spot, I start to cry.

It stings, it really stings…

As soon as he sat up I get up quickly and run to the bathroom. I'm bawling by the time I get there. I don't understand?!

He doesn't call me Lucy, his not Natsu! Who is this?! I'm afraid to get out now! I check my face in the mirror; my eyes locate to the two bite marks near my neck

"Just great" I sigh.

I don't know what to do, Natsu's not Natsu, and I don't think it's safe to leave the bathroom. I stay in there for a while until someone knocks on the door

"Leave me alone" I squeak

"Don't worry it's just me" Serif's voice came out.

"That doesn't make it better" I say

"Well open it so I can explain Lucy Luce!" he says back, this guy was really annoying!

I stomp to the door, dried tears in my eyes and open it. He takes my arm and drags me out, I look around for Natsu (or what I hope was Natsu) but his not here, I panic.

"I see that he has already bit you! Such a shame…. I thought it'd take a few more days" Serif said inching closer to my neck by the second

"What do you mean?" I ask taking a step back, he laughs

"Oh… sweetie Natsu's just starting to get better" he smiles

"No he's not, he sucked my blood like a vampire. What did you do to him? Natsu would never behave this way" I tell him.

He glares at me and swoops in a kiss on my cheek, I gasp in surprise!

"Baby…. It was only a matter of time my potion consumed him!" Serif scoffs walking around me as I wipe my cheeks.

"So you did… You did poison him with last night's food" I say coldly

"Calm down… Lucy it wasn't me but it Lisanna, I gave her a potion to give him.

The effect was hunger and thirst after that he thrives these things, he starts wanting blood and that makes his dragon teeth's appear" a mischievous smile on his face.

I could punch him if I had the chance and I could really kill Lisanna for what she did,

What was wrong with her?

"Natsu can only thrive for one kind of blood" he continues smiling the whole way

"One kind of blood?"

"Yes… Yours the one he supposedly loves for the moment, and you'll will be his meal until he reaches the next stage" he explains "that's why I needed you! You 're perfect princess" I back away again almost tripping I shake my head in horror.

"Don't worry I won't kill you because I also need your power"

"For what?" I ask in a terrifying tone

"You are a celestial wizard with almost all the golden keys" he says nodding to the keys which were on my pillow "You are very useful Heartifilia… Very" he keeps nodding, He starts leaving

"Where's Natsu?"

"Oh in a cage, he needs to be tamed for his, mines and your sake" he winks at me

"Until the next feeding time" he said gliding out the room

Feeding time huh?!

I stay there in the house alone…

No Natsu this time…. again

Just alone…. Again…

I drop to my knees in the middle of the room and start crying yet once again…

* * *

**Serif's POV**

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, I shake my head a bit dazzled by her name. It's pretty and it resembles her very much, I bet she doesn't even know her name means light, it's a shame.

I shake my head even more, I could make Lucy my woman with the beauty and smarts she's got, it would all be good but I need her for other reasons.

I'm humming almost skipping, I am in a very good mood, and my brother is as vulnerable as ever hiding in the shadows with his damn Acnologia while my plans are working out perfectly.

In just a matter of weeks the whole world will be at my knees and I'll finally get respect and my father will be bragging about me wishing he had bragged about me from the beginning.

I just need Lisanna to bring Wendy and Gajeel since they trust her, she's my inside spy.

I already have the third person:

Aguria (She holds three golden celestial keys) she's got Pisces, Libra and the thirteenth key (It's legendary and is named: Ophiuchus) and known as "the snake charmer" I haven't seen it being summoned yet but with Lucy here I will.

I need to execute Yukino though, she is no use for me and she will cause me trouble since she's part of the Fiore kingdom knights (Yes she is a temporary sergeant).

I will kill her in the worst possible way, if you kill someone like that it's no fun, I have to be entertained.

I walk in a narrow looking hall, Jail cages at each side, people are in each and everyone one of them.

Some are surprised by my appearance, some angered, sad and many other emotions that I didn't really care about, I walk another feet and I stop at a cage.

"Are you okay?" I ask all happy and stuff, the slender, light colored hair girl gets up from her corner and gazes at me, the left side of her stomach shows the Sabertooth mark she has.

"Y-you son of a bitch! Give me back my keys" she wails pressing her head against the bars

"Now, Now… Calm down" I smile to her

"I have a surprise for you" I say happily.

"I don't like surprises" she replies angrily

"Oh well too bad" my voice turns flat.

"I'm going to bring the guards and also the captain to bring you down! They're on their way" she screams.

"Master I've completed the mission" a girls voice from far off the hallway said, I knew who it was and I'm glad that she made in just in time.

"Did you take care of the problem" I ask

"Yes the enemy has been annihilated" the shadow nodded towards me, her boots clanging as she walks

"What are talking about?" Yukino shouts and that's when the woman revealed herself. Yukino's eyes shot right out her sockets as she glares at the woman before her.

She goes backwards, her back hits against the brick walls

"O…Onee-san" she shrieks softly, my smile widens.

The day keeps getting better, Yukino starts crying her hands covering her face as tear drops falls down onto the dirty cell floor.

I turn around to Sorano Arguria the sister of Yukino, Sorano was taken by Zeref followers and protected Yukino after they killed their family, but now she is my sergeant, she's more powerful than Yukino herself.

"Onee-San,,, is that you" Yukino cries trying to get on her feet again but she wobbles back down.

Sorano ignores Yukino and looks at me

"The guards are dead… would you like me to dispose of their bodies" she asks stiffly

"You killed the guards!" Yukino sobs.

"No I have other plans for you" I say to Sorano I stare inside of her eyes, beyond her pupil, beyond her skin, beyond her bones and into that yellow looking circle inside of her.

Souls show the person's personalities, Sorano's personality was independent, hard-working, kind-hearted, and serious she was also on a journey to find her little sister.

In each person their souls holds a key, a key to control them and that's exactly what I did to Sorano I took her soul key and its mines now… So she's locked up only able to listen to what I have to say.

She doesn't care about anyone anymore, she doesn't know what love is, and she's not looking for her sister anymore, she doesn't even know that the girl standing before her is her sister.

After I reach her soul I whisper to her

"Kill Yukino Aguria, she is no use to us" I tell her strictly and she knows what I mean

"Yes master" she replies out loud.

One of the guards hand her the keys , she opens the door, Yukino doesn't get up, she stays in the same spot.

"Get up" Sorano orders

"Onee-San… Onee-san, who are you?" still sobbing, Sorano lets out a sigh and goes in the cage (surely she realises you can't use magic in there).

Sorano takes Yukino by the hair and drags her out the cell and through the halls, out the door as Yukino screeches in pain.

Ha! This is just the beginning….

* * *

**I have this Fanfiction that I am working on: The accidently Delivered Letter (Nalu) and The key to Unlock this ice (Graylu)**

**~ So I hope you like this! SO wait for the next update! **

**XAVIAN OUT**


	15. Chapter Eleven

**Well Chapter eleven was tooo long so I split it in half and will be posting up two chapters. **

**Hahahah Two in one package! :3**

**Well Enjoy... (Warning: Lots of POV's don't get confused)**

* * *

**Yukino's POV (Chapter Eleven)**

"Onee-san please…" I whisper as I'm being handcuffed to some kind of device

"Shut up little girl" Sorano responds "You're time is up in this world it happens to everyone".

I struggle to get them open but it's no use, she takes out a long spear from her back

"Don't ever call me Onee-san again" she says as she takes it and plunges it right in my heart,

Vision is blurry… two onee-sans.

"O-onee-san…I love-d y-y-o-u"

Seeing blood everywhere

"I-I"

"I said SHUT UP" I see her mouth move like she's screaming but it doesn't sound loud, it almost doesn't sound like anything.

Heart beat slower.

Ba…

Bump….

Ba….

Bump

"O-onee-san"

I feel another jab somewhere else, more blood, more red, more shouting, heart goes slower

Ba..…

Bump….

Ba…

Bu-

Fades to back…

* * *

** (Erza's Pov) ~Meanwhile Back at the guild~**

"Damn" Gray explains, he was as angry as I was, the Masters back and I told him everything that happened to us including us almost losing against to the guards that we had to retreat without Natsu!

It pained me to my bones to leave him but we had to do something before all of us got captured.

Master was as confused as we were when we first knew about it but know he really doesn't care about the facts anymore but know he's infuriated that they had the nerve to lay a hand on our comrades and take them.

We don't know who were up against?

How powerful they are? Or their location but what we do know is that they've got Lucy and Natsu that's all we need for now.

Lisanna is another story; to tell you the truth I was baffled that she told Natsu sorry right before they ambushed him.

Did she know this was going to happen? If she did wouldn't she have told us? Only Lisanna can tell us but she's not back yet…

* * *

**Lisanna's POV (Five days later)**

Standing outside the guild, I already came up with an excuse for what happened that day. "Lisanna" my sister's voice comes out; I jump in surprise and put my acting on.

My face expression turns to show pain, I smile sadly at Mirajane "where have you been, you look…. Awful" she said looking at me, yes I created this look.

My clothes were ripped, my face is dirty full of scratches and dried up blood, my arms and legs looks wounded and my hair was a disaster.

"I-I was searching for Natsu and L-lucy by myself a-a…"I began to wail, Mirajane comes closer sincere in her eyes.

"Some guards took me by surprise! I-I almost couldn't get away" I bawled tears dropping, Mirajane gave me a hug "its ok, Masters back Just tell him what you 'll always protect you Lisa" she hugs me tighter which means that she believed my story.

"Come on in" she urges pulling my arm forward. Erza's the first to confront me

"What the hell Lisanna? Did you know Natsu was going to get kidnapped?" she asks calmly but her eyes showed that she was impatient and ready.

I stare at my feet then I look back up

"Yes I did" I say confidentially a few gasps went around

"How could you?" she growls

"I'm sorry T-they threatened me!" before she can go any further.

"What do you mean?" her eyes turn soft

"They told me that if I didn't listen they'd kill Lucy" I whisper, tears flowing out my puffy eyes, Elf-nii Chan looks really worried.

That means I got them where I want them! This is working out just fine.

"Who is it?" he asks "As a man I should kill them"

The master walks up and it startles me, I'm a bit nervous as he glares at me but then it broke into a smile

"You okay?"

I just nod my head.

"I have some information though" I say quietly, Erza's brows raises in question.

"I know where some are and I think I might have a lead to where Natsu and Lucy are, it's the least I can do" I say lowering my head in shame, the master gave me a smile.

"it's alright it wasn't you're fault, now you can help" Gray said from where he was standing.

* * *

After I told them fake information Erza formed a plan and I just love how she thinks because Zeref predicted her plan was going to go something like that.

"Listen up" she shouts all mummers quiet down and they all looked at Erza intensely

"A few people and I will go fight off the guards and try to find there so called leader" she sayspointing to the location on the map before us as she stood in the centre of the guild.

"Lisanna, Wendy and Gajeel will go try to find Natsu and Lucy" she orders, I smile at the names

"Tch... Why do I have to go?" Gajeel announces, he was being extra sulky today, Erza glared at him as if saying try me. "It's because dragon slayers are good at recognizing smells and with that you can figure out where Natsu and Lucy are" she explains

"Let me go too" Gray seconds

Erza nods

Noooo!

Gray is not in this plan, he should not be coming.

"G-gray… you can't" I say, he looks at me confused

"Why not?" he asks

"Because… you're nose in not powerful like a dragon slayers and plus Erza needs help" I smile a little at him, he frowns.

"I'm going. And I think Erza's got enough people on her team" he says nodding towards her and the sure enough I found her standing next to the master, Juvia, Mirajane, Elf-nii Chan, Cana and to my surprise Laxus.

"The rest of you stay here... if we need backup will send a message and remember to guard the guild" Erza tells them all.

"Oy" everyone screams, pumping their fists up

Woah... lovely bunch here.

I feel someone tug on my ripped sleeves

It's Levy

"Find Lucy and Natsu okay?" she smiles sadly, she looks pale and miserable, her arm was also in a cast. What a stupid girl? She should worry about herself

"I will do my best because I also love Natsu and… Lucy" I strained the last name, I hope I never say that ever again.

"Let's move out" Erza walks out the guild, her team right behind her.

"Ok Lisanna lead the way" Wendy says, she looks a bit better today.

"Yeah…"my voice trails off.

I walk ahead of the others, Let me lead the way indeed.

* * *

**Mwahahahaah Mwahahahaha Lisanna you sneaky bitch! O.O sorry for the language I had to but you have to admit that girl can LIE! **

**Mhmmmmmm... Things are getting Crazy **

**1) Did you see what happened to Yukino?! :( That's horrible?Is she dead?! How could you Sorano? But I can't blame Sorano either because she's under control so the person at fault here is SERIF, that evil nasty bastard! :3**

** 2) So where is exactly is Lisanna taking them? How does she plan on beating two dragon slayers and an ice mage such as Gray? Where is Erza going with her team, does she know that Lisanna is lying?**

***Shrugs" Go on to the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter Twelve

**The end to this chapter was really hard to write because it was really sad ;( I feel like crying myself, **

***Sniff, Sniff* So sad but oh well. I'm not too good at creating fighting scenes but I hope it's good enough that you can enjoy!**

**(Warning: There will be three POV's: Lisanna, Erza, and Lucy) in the exact same order... **

**Have fun...**

* * *

**Lisanna's POV (Chapter Twelve)**

Right now were in the forest and we're going in deeper where it's getting darker

"Are you sure were supposed to go that way?" Wendy asks, her face shows how undertrained she is.

"Yes" I tell her

"I don't smell Natsu or Lucy" she says

Ugh... this brat.

"Me neither…" Gajeel agrees

"This forest is getting creepier too" Gray says observing and looking around, I nod and stop in my tracks.

I walk a few more steps ahead, they all stop too

"Why are we stopping, I don't even want to even do this sh-" Gajeel starts to say but his kneeling down before he can finish

"What the-" Gray and Wendy were also being forced to go on their knee's…

It was like gravity held them down.

"I can't do anything…Lisanna why aren't you helping?" Wendy is on her hands and knees now

"Sorry I can't" I shrug and smile

"Fuck! I knew you were up to something" Gray shouts, he was fighting this, he wasn't on his knee's like the others, his back was bent over just a little.

"This is a feisty one, his actually trying to get up" someone says.

It's Akinori Naomi Sensei **_(Mentioned many times in the story: He wrote the book: The Desirable One and Golden_****_History). _**

"Naomi Sensei!" I say to the guy with black smooth hair, red-ish looking eyes, and slim body, as usual he was wearing a black suit and had his white gloves on.

"Hello Lisanna… I was getting bored waiting around, good thing you came" he yawns like were having a normal conversation

"Don't ignore us you cocky son of a bitches" Gajeel screams sweat trickling down his forehead, Wendy however was face flat on the ground, she mumbles something but no one hears her

"Such language" Naomi laughs

"Ok… That's it!" Gray yells

**"**_**Ice make sword"**__ Gray created a sword made out of ice, since the sword is capable of cutting and paring other weapons it may do damage to humans too. Gray takes the sword, he switches his position upwards facing the gravity force that his stomach bends down, and he lifts his arms and cuts through the gravity force._

"I won't let you discriminate me" Gajeel screams, straining to his feet, every step farther he takes the more veins popped out from his head but when he finally gets to his feet, his panting and breathing.

On the other hand Gray gets pushed again by one Gravity field with twice the power

"Crap! Gajeel do something" Gray barks

"What do you think I'm trying to do" Gajeel screams back at him, his elbow's already bleeding from the massive strength of the gravity field that he was trying to stop.

"Ah" Wendy voice is screaming as her body slams even deeper into the dirt, her face almost buried that her cries of pain come out muffled.

_**"Iron Dragon's Club"**__ Gajeel's arm transforms into a large steel club, which increases his power as he punches the gravity force, each punch he takes at it the more his attacks increases then he repeats the pattern to the point that the gravity force shatters_.

His fully up but stumbles back and is panting like crazy, he staggers over to Wendy who is buried down. Naomi notices and puts his hand over Gajeel's direction about to make a move but was quickly stopped by Gray.

_**"Ice make Lance"**__ extending his arms forward he creates a long, curved ice lances that shoots towards the enemy and impaling him but Naomi dodges each attack as if going through him instead of at him._

Gray's shocked expression made Naomi smile

"Huh?! You thought you could beat me?" he says to Gray who gave him a hard stare

"No but I sure in hell can try" Gray replies.

"Oh really?" Naomi says leaning forward

"Now Wendy!" Gray yells dashing towards Naomi once more, I'm a bit shaken back, I wasn't paying attention to Gajeel or Wendy, when did Gajeel break the gravity field holding her down.

_**"Sky Dragon's roar"**__ Wendy yells as she jumps in the air, she breathes out a hurricane blast at her target, Naomi flies back and hit against the tree hard, the tree almost falls down from the wind attack._

Naomi stayed there sited and stiff as a rock on the floor leaning against the tree, he started laughing psychotically.

Gajeel and Gray looks at each other, and they nod like some secret language

"Just give up before you die" I yell at them, when they stared back at me I thought I saw my own death in they're eyes: full of hatred and regret, even Wendy's eyes were cold towards me.

"Shut up you conniving bitch" Gray said his tone spoke worse than his eyes did.

"Gray watch out!" Wendy shrieks as Naomi plunges towards Gray, punching him in the face but instead of Gray getting pushed at the punches, he stays in the same spot, two gravity fields on each side of him, him in the middle.

In other words One gravity on either side of him and his in the centre, every second the gravity forces will move forward meaning Gray's going to get crushed.

Gajeel dives in trying to hit Naomi but nothing works

"Unless you want to die like you're friend over there, stay put" Naomi says to Gajeel, I can tell he was boiling mad that they got an attack off of him.

"That won't happen" Gajeel growls, he steals a glance at Wendy who was trying to catch her breath.

"Is that so?" Naomi smiles crookedly which made him look even more terrifying

"I think I've played enough with you little kids" he says licking the blood spot near the corner of his mouth.

"Leave Wendy, you too Gajeel" Gray half whispers and half shouts, he looked like he couldn't even talk yet he did.

The gravity fields were clearly doing their job

"Hell no" Gajeel tells him.

Wendy strides over

"Me neither" she cheers faintly

I chucke a bit, this little brat got guts.

"Ok you asked for it" Naomi declares, _he takes off his gloves from his right hand which revealed a tattoo, he puts it over his left eye then both the eye and the tattoo start shining the color purple._

Ugh… This is going to get messy, I told them to give but they didn't listen…

"What's going on?" Wendy pants

"I warned you"_ Naomi told them as he raises his left hand putting it over the shimmering pair (The left eye and right hand) and in a second something light purple starts coming out, it's a bit invisible at first but you notice the huge sword after a while._

_It isn't ordinary for someone to take a sword out there eye and through their hand,_ I don't even think its magic _but Naomi Sensei is not ordinary_.

"Don't get full of yourself, just because you can do a little magic trick" Gajeel howls

"Me? Get full of myself?" Naomi pauses for a dramatic laugh

"I am Akinori Naomi Sensei, I am the one who serves the Devil, the one who stands by his side, the one who took care of his children when their mothers were gone. I am more than six thousand years old; I've lived to do what my three master's say, the devil, Zeref and Serif are their names. I serve them and only them. I am also not full of myself"

All three Fairy tail members gasp

"T-the devil?!" Gajeel sputters

"Zeref?!" Wendy legs shakes in fear

"Whose Serif?" Gray manages to say even though his face is blotchy and red from the constant loss of air

"The leader, the one who took your precious Lucy and my beloved Natsu. He is Zeref's younger brother, his mother was an angel and his father is the devil just like how Zeref's mother was the blood Dragon slayer, they have the same father but not mother" I explain to them, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Now that we explained everything to you… I need to finish you off" Naomi says as he bolts towards Gajeel who's already in fighting position.

**_"Invisible Drive"_** Naomi hollers as he zips pass Gajeel, Wendy and Gray who was nearly breathing and lands across the field in one move.

I look at the Fairy tail members as they fall to the ground one by one, before Gajeel falls to the ground, his arm goes first, blood spurting out

"Impossible" he whispers as he hits the ground.

Gray's waist was cut open, blood leaks out as he plunges down on to the ground the Gravity force letting him go as he tries to breathe the air that he lost.

Wendy is on the other side of Gajeel screaming and screeching in agony because both of her legs got cut in great lengths, both legs are bleeding massively tears in her eyes.

"Don't kill them!" I tell him once I see him walking towards them; his sword vanishes in thin air, purple little dust flow up into the wind.

"We can leave ice boy here to die, We need to take these two" I affirm, he let out a puff "Alright!" he walks over to Gajeel and picks him up with one arm , putting him on his left shoulder, then he picks up Wendy putting her on his right shoulder.

"Let's go" he says as he steps over Gray's body walking on his blood, leaving a trail as I walked behind him.

* * *

**Erza's POV (Several hours later…)**

"She lied to us?" Master says in disbelief as we trudge over back to the guild

"Lisanna wouldn't do that… As a man I nee-"He began but I interrupt "As a man nothing… She lied to us and that's that" I say fairly then I look over at Mirajane who walked quietly the whole way, her face showed disappointment and disbelief.

"I still don't believe it" Elf-man declares

"How else would it explain why we got ambushed? Or how they knew Lisanna or how they had more than we can handle?" I scream the frustration at him, I walk in the guild.

Everyone's concentrated in their conversation but stops once they look at us

"What happened?" Macao asks as Romeo (_His son_) comes by his side

"Epic failure, Lisanna tricked us" I announce, everyone stares and gasps.

"Really?!" Macao his expression was just like the rest

"Yes… really!" a voice came from the door, Gray stumbles in and falls to the ground before saying another word.

I run over to him, his wounded badly, I see he iced the injury near his waist to come all the way here. Elf-man sits down roughly, putting his head down

"I can't believe this…Lisanna?!Why?!" Elf-man whispers roughly to himself.

"Get Gray up stairs we need him to recover as soon as possible, we need information to get whatever Lisanna or whoever she's working for back" I command.

I turn to the Master, he looks furious.

"There has to be an explanation, Wendy nor Gajeel came back so are they targeting Dragon slayers? But Lucy isn't one?" his talking to himself, he walks off.

"Tell me when Gray's awake" he said leaving

I just nod my head in respond.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ I Scream on top of my lungs as he falls down into a black pit in slow motion.

"Oy Lucy, What's the point of living anymore huh?" he asks as tears flow down his face.

"What are you saying Natsu? You have me, Fairy Tail they are your family! You can't die on us!" I gave a loud piercing cry.

"What Fairy Tail? What family? Look there all dead, Can't you see" he says pointing to the left where I see dead corpses lying on top of each other, stack by stack.

"No"

"No"

"NO! LIE" I screech crying and bawling my eyes out.

"So Lucy what's the point in living?" he asks again, his eyes showed the meaning death.

"You have to live for yourself, for the friends that would have wanted you to live, I want you to live. I'd still want you to live even if I died!" I shout, my voice almost running out

"Really good explanation Luce…But not good enough" he smiles sadly as he goes down in speed motion where I can't see his body anymore just his shouts of pain.

"Noooooooooo…. Please?! I'm begging you NO NO NO" I start running after the pit, but I keep running not getting any closer to it.

"Natsuuuuu… Natsu! Noooooo" I scream

"I don't want you to go, I don't want you to leave!".

I trip and fall on my face but I don't get up, I'm shaking in fear, in pain, in misery. I'm only asking one question:

_"Where's Natsu?" "Where is he?" "His coming, right?"_

I shake my head violently…

Instead of seeing black, the screen moves to a closet full of weapons.

Knifes, butcher ones, spears, swords, any kind of weapon you can dream of, I stand there not touching anything, tears still running down my face, they don't want to stop.

Blood is smeared on the walls and they arrange into words **_"Pick one"_**the bloody letters read, I don't pick any, I can't move my body, I'm still crying, I still can't believe this.

Where am I?

Why am I Here?

Who am I?

Before I can answer, a knife was already pressed into my hand.

Why is this in my hand?

I didn't pick it up?

Who put it there?

"I'll die" my voice whispers sadly

Why am I saying that?

Am I being controlled?

What's going on?

I push the knife towards my stomach and smile

"See Natsu… I'll die too" I said happily

Blood trails down to my knee's reaching the floor.

My blood arrange to letters**_ "Good Job"_**it read.

"I'll come to heaven with you"

What does it mean to Live?

To live?

To cherish the ones you love but watch them die in seconds,can you really go on?

What's the point?

What's the point... Natsu?

* * *

**O.O I have no words! I am crying right now! What's going on? I feel so bad ;( Poor Lucy! Poor Yukino, Poor Natsu, Gajeel Lost an arm?! Wendy's legs are injured badly! Gray I know you're hurt but hurry up and give Erza information!**

**Lisanna that evil Ugh... Don't get me started! The Master is pissed, I like that!:3**

**See you! Until the next chapter!**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	17. Chapter 13

**Guys I got a really depressing note the other day, some NaLu fan said that I should stop writing and that my NaLu story is a tradegy instead of a happy ending. I was really uh... depressed. I didn't say anything back but...**

**1) The story is not DONE! 2) It will have a Happy Ending 3) It's not a tradegy, it has some awesome parts in it. 4) Not all My NaLu stories will be like this! I have one COMING OUT SOON! **

**I got this done first before doing my projects :( Which I didn't finsh lol.I'm a lost case! I'll be up all night but this is what I get for writing XD**

** ~ You better enjot this! ;)**

**Warning two Pov's (Lucy and Erza) Same order!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen (Lucy's POV)**

"Wake up you little shit" I hear someone yell , I get up in a flash panting and breathing.

I feel like I can't catch my breath, my hands are shaking and I feel like I can't move my feet.

What kind of dream was that?

"It's feeding time" the voice tells me, it's one of the guards.

I try wobbling up from the floor but I stumble back up

I'm so sorry Natsu!

I can't get up, my bodies shaking way too much.

The guard lets out a long sigh of annoyance and walks towards me, he bends down and picks me up violently by the arm.

"Let's go" he growls pushing me out of the room and into a narrow hall with guards at every 2in. you take.

I already know where I'm going, it's just like that every day I wake up in that big cool room but there's no one there but me.

After that I eat a piece of bread_ (if I eat more than that, I might throw up the rest)_ I don't have an appetite anymore.

Then I'd take a shower and just lay down on the pink comforter with my keys, whispering and talking to them even though they probably don't hear me.

Next I would drift off to good old dreamland.

It's neither old nor good, not even a dream more like a nightmare.

My dreams keeps getting more inferior, the more blood I give Natsu, the more my nightmares I get and the one I just had was the worst one out of all the others.

We stop at a cage; the guard that's holding me signals the other guard with the key to open it.

The door clicks as I get pushed in, it's really huge _(larger than all the others)_ guess Natsu has special privileges.

It's dark until I see two dark red eyes slowly open, gleaming in the back corner.

A chill runs down my back I stay at a corner, he crawls next to me quickly.

My body turns stiff as soon as I could feel his presence.

I don't want to do anything to this guy, he smells like Natsu and that's Natsu's body but not Natsu! Confusing huh?!

"Oh yes! My meals here" he laughs wickedly, I say nothing that's what I've been doing.

"You know the silent treatment is getting annoying, I like to be amused" he sighs leaning closer;

I don't know this guy's meaning of _"amusement"_ but I'm not having it.

As he keeps leaning, a blush starts creeping up. Why can't the real Natsu come back? This guy's too cocky for his own good!

"Aww what a cute little girl you are" he smirks, I sink in deeper and is blushing even more. His voice is Natsu's ugh! I have to control myself, this really isn't the time.

"Are you getting turned on little one" he laughs

"No" I half shout turning my head to look at him in the eyes, they weren't Natsu's dark green eyes but they were dark red filled with vulgar and hatred.

"I think you are" he says kissing me quickly on the lips, it sent a shock thought my body and before I could recover his already targeting my neck.

The teeth's appear and I brace myself as he bites me, even though I get bitten in the same place, I should be used to it right?! Wrong it gets worse every day.

I could hear the gulps as he sucks more of it on, he realises after about five minutes and licks his lips "Today I want more than blood, you're a sexy little about we hit it off" he chuckles, my eyes popped right out my face.

I can't believe he just said that. His so disgusting, I hate Players!

"I'm not like that" I say my tone edgy and sharp

"I didn't ask you, I'm commanding you" he said his own tone turning cold

"Well I don't care what you say" I shoot back inching far away from him

"You can't say no to me!" he yells loudly, ready to make an attack.

I scream loud enough for the guards to hear, one of them bursts through the gate prancing

"Okay that's enough for you" he frowns at Natsu taking my arm, Natsu snarls at him as he drags me out the cage.

Well, back to my Dailey routine.

I wonder when I'm going to get out of here, as I walk through the narrow hall again.

I look in the cages this time, I see children with parents, kids my age, and adults but I notice something:

_Blue hair, tiny body!_

"Wendy!" I shout and then I recognize someone next to her

"Gajeel!"

Both of them put their heads up in shock.

I see blood near Wendy's feet and Gajeel looks like he has no Arm!

No ARM!

"Gajeel! Wendy!" I scream, once they see me.

There look is relieved but also hurt

"Lucy-san! You're here" she starts crying trying to get off the floor but her legs fail and she screeches in pain

"Wendy? Are you okay"

"Ha we should be asking you that!" Gajeel tells me standing up straight pressing his forehead on the bars to get a better look at me

"You're pale, you look like you haven't slept for days" Gajeel responds, I laugh a little

"I'm okay" I said, my voice weak.

When I get a little bit closer to their cage without the guard noticing, he was too busy talking to one of the prisoners and gladly forgot about me for the time being.

"Gajeel where's your arm" I gasp in surprise, it was not a pretty sight to see. Gajeel's arm was cut off, all you see was his inner skin and there was dried up blood all around his shoulder.

"Got in a fight with some powerful guy, Lisanna was there, Gray got left back, we figured out what happened, and we got captured" he says quickly, I look down at Wendy

"This is my entire fault. I should die! It doesn't matter anyways I'm going to die soon enough" I smile at them. Wendy glares at me

"Don't say that Lucy-san, everyone at Fairy Tail is fighting for us, you have to stay alive so when they come back, will be safe!" she argues, they almost sound like something Natsu would say. I nod at her as a "_Thank you"._

"Where's Natsu?" my expression turns painful

"I found out that Lisanna had drugged him a while back when he broke up with her. He had drunk this potion that will consume his heart, he'll forget about the person he loves, his family. The only thing he'll be able to do is killing and do what his master tells him to do" I explain sullenly looking at the ground.

"So where is he?" Gajeel ask calmer this time

"His in a cage because he seems to want my blood, he grew dragon teeth. His not Natsu anymore you can say and I'm like his meal", it went silent they don't say nothing.

"Come on!" the guard instructs me, getting a hold of my arm yet once again.

Before I can say anything else he pulls me away

"Lucy-san, they'll come for us!" Wendy shouts from afar

"Shut up" the guard barks out her. By the time I get in that room, its night time and so I don't bother doing anything so I just go on the same bed.

My keys are already there; I look at each of them and stop at Xavier **_(Celestial Dragon)_**

"I know why you haven't hatched yet. First I can't use magic in here, second it's not a safe environment, third you haven't been getting the attention you need, third your family is not together, and the most important your dad is not here." I whisper to it

Ha I'm so pathetic.

I turn around on the bed while it creaks and think about everything I can't have.

No**_ Natsu_**…

No Fairy Tail …

No Family…

No sunlight or fresh air…

No going outside…

No celestial spirits…

No Nothing…

What's left?...

What's going to happen?

It's like I don't care anymore, the tears won't form.

Did I use them all up?

_My heart aches, my stomach's not well, my body hurts, and my eyes are bloodshot red but what scares me is that I didn't really give a shit. I get up and I strut over to the bathroom and look in the mirror, my eyes showed one thing and one thing only:_** Death**.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"They left me but took Gajeel and Wendy. They left a trail of blood, my blood actually" Gray finishes it up; he looks a little better today but not all well.

Juvia sent an aura and it was not kind at all, this is what happens when you mess with the person you love.

Me on the other hand, I was mad as fuck! I won't express it, it might panic everyone, I should be showing them how calm and collected I am, but there is no way in hell I can do that.

They hurt Wendy and Gajeel, even Levy's angry and I have never seen her like this, probably because they hurt Gajeel.

"So what you're saying is that the Desirable One is Serif, Zeref's brother. They're father is the devil but they have different mothers, Serif's mom is the angel of forgiveness and Zeref's mom is the blood dragon slayer?" I say sorting it out

Gray nods his head weakly

"And that this guy Naomi sensei is like a butler to them"

He nods again

"So Lisanna had planned this from the beginning, she lied to us" My voice was getting hoarse, I was getting angrier with the more stuff I asked.

"She led us on from the beginning" I got up, I wanted to let out a loud scream of aggravation but I knew I couldn't do that.

Master has gone off to the council to explain the situation to them and he will not be back till who knows when.

This is all on me know but I can't think straight, my inner voice only repeats one thing: Kill them all , it's like I'm having a quarrel inside of my brain.

I can't take any more of this bullshit

"Calm down" a hand sets on my shoulder it's Mirajane.

She must have it harder than any of us, I should stop thinking about myself the guild is also hurt by this.

A sad smile goes to the direction of Mirajane but she only nods, I could almost see a tear drop in her eye, she was forcing herself not to cry.

"What are we going to do?" Gray croaks, even his face looked hurt. I walk to a wall and kick it hard creating a dent

"I don't know" I whisper and before anyone can say anything.

"Someone came to see us, she's the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron Temporary Sergeant from Fiore kingdom" Levy announces, some people gaps.

Why is someone like that here? The master is not even back yet?

"Let her in" I tell Levy who moves out the way.

A slim, healthy looking young woman with short, light blue-colored hair and who wore a bluerose ornament on the left side of her head walks in her white boots making noise through the ground.

"The masters not here" I start

"I'm not here for the master" she claims

"I heard about you're problem and I'm here to help".

I look at her eyes darting in different direction

"Is that so? What is your name" I object

"My Name is Yukino Aguria" she answers brightly looking fiercely into my eyes.

_Hmmm…_

Is it just me or does something feels off about her…

* * *

**What the fuck? Yukino... Didn't she die?! O.o What the hell is going on here? And I'm so happy that Gray told them what happened. But again YUKINO IS NOT DEAD O.O**

**What about Lucy... Woah... She's so out of life. Like she can't take it anymore! Lucy have hope... Don't be like that! :(**

**Comment please :3 I like to hear what you guys think or any opinions :3 I LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I SHOULD KISS EVERYONE OF YOU -_- BUT I'M NOT!**

**Lol... Caps x_x**

**XAVAIN OUT (x_x caps again) "Aye sir" ... Get off the authors note Happy, you're suppose to be at Wendy's house with Carla 3**


	18. Chapter 14

**Okay, Two chapters today actually! XD (Sorry for the late update! Fanfiction wasn't working for me yesterday) **

** But please comment on this one I really want you to I just love reading you're comments. it's really fun... So please! **

**I hope you enjoy! Two POV's (Erza and Serif)**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

My eyes search her eyes, Yukino Aguria?

Something feels off about her…

My head snaps back

"Aren't you that sergeant who's missing? Why are you here?" I ask, she cocks her head to the side and gives off a smile

"Oh it's because I had gone on a mission and couldn't come back but I'm good now, the council already knows and went to tell me to investigate and try to help you guys" she reports

Really? I gave her an unsure eye

"Why isn't the Master with you, wouldn't it make sense to bring him along" I state, she gives me another smile, that's really getting annoying!

"Oh that. Well they're still questioning him, he might even be late, he needs to hurry before something going happens soon" she laughs nervously avoiding any eye contact, now she's not smiling but laughing…

"What do you mean something's happening soon?" I was getting aggravated with this girl and her smile's, we already have a lot of problems and she's adding more.

"I know when Serif is attacking the guild and what they attend to do with Natsu and Lucy" this time her face expression's serious and she's giving off some aggressive aura.

I start to wonder…

"To put it simple Serif is aiming at coming here first because you're part of his plan to destroy so you won't get in his way, he has about three powerful people close to him." She explains, she backs up a bit, her lips purses together.

"There's Zero one of the captains, his able to loom trough shadows you may not even be able to see him, he also can be borrow magic and can control your body. If he has been in your body and comes out, he can hear your thoughts for a few hours" a few murmurs go around.

What kind of magic is that?

"Then there's Sorano, my sister" she pauses

Her sister is the enemy?

"Sorano can equip" she pauses then looks at me

If she has that kind of magic, surely I can beat her, I feel a little smirk rise up and Yukino notices

"She can equip not only weapons but magic" and as soon as she said the little smirk falls to a frown.

Magic?!

"How can she do that" I gasp in disbelief

"She equips magic that she has seen in the past and mastered but cannot equip the ones she sees in the present" Yukino explains to me, I nod at the epic information.

I like her better when she's serious.

"The last one is the worsts one of all" she says her head sinking dramatically

"This guy is Naomi Sensei, full name Akinori Naomi" Levy jumps at the name

"His the guy that wrote the book** "The Desirable One"** but it said he died six hundred years ago" she shrieks

"That is true he did die six hundred years ago after his wife was controlled but do you know where you go after death?"

No one answers.

"It's either heaven or hell and unfortunately he went to hell but with a wish to get revenge for his wife no matter what, the devil sensed a strong sin so he went after Naomi. Once he went over to Naomi he told him that'd he'd give Naomi eternal life and make him powerful but for one price only" she takes a seat, this guy has seen the devil and he has eternal life…

How are we going to beat a guy like that?

"He has to watch over his sons no matter what, his magic is different from any mages" she shrugs

"I don't even think his a mage, his more like a demon because his able to block things human can't, he can even take a sword out his eye. That sword is legendary it's called **the Bloody eye sword of the Omens,** it can go mass speed and is able to use lightning to strike or hit back with" her voice is full of warnings, then she slaps the table.

"Now comes Serif the brother of Zeref, I have no words for him. I don't think anyone can beat him or his brother, this guy can control minds and bodies, he is able to use you're own mind against you and manipulate you in any way he wants. You need the most powerful guy in your guild for this, it would be possible for Natsu to beat him but his not here" she lets out a sigh.

"Plus they've got all the Dragon slayers in your guild"

Laxus coughs at this

She gives him an apologetic smile.

"Well they have a plan for them, one that's not good at all. All the people they took are all important and so is their magic including Lucy's, they need her the most" she said sadly.

Why would they need Lucy for?

She's strong but not one of our strongest.

"What I can tell you are when they are coming and that we need to start getting ready now" She yells this time looking at everyone

This time I agreed about her and trusted her just for the sake of the guild and everyone in it.

We have to get through this…

We just have to…

_**Future self:**_ _That's what I thought? We had to get through this! I thought I could trust her and that I was doing the right thing for the guild. But look what I've done, Why'd I trust that girl? Was it because of my quick judgement and thinking that got us into this…?_

* * *

**Serif's POV**

"So you duplicated her, did you do it right?" I ask Zero

He nods

"Yes Master!" then his face showed a bit of uncertainty

"If you have something to say, just say it" I order, he scratched the back of his head

"Well… Was it alright to make her tell them all that information" he says

"Yes so at least they'll know that much, they are in for some surprise!" I laugh

I was planning on killing that sergeant but I came up with an idea instead.

I decided to let Sorano give her a medicine that makes her feel and see things that are not really there; yes I made that special pill! I'm really good at witchcraft and stuff like that, they really come in handy.

Then Sorano took her to the **"Z"** room, it has the technology that made some guy named Jellal loose his mind, but don't worry I didn't do anything to Yukino but I did make Zero duplicate her and we reprogrammed her duplicates mind, basically we made a Yukino number two.

"What about the Lisanna number two sir?Do we still need her?" he questions

Do I still need her?

She has helped a lot and the real one is still unconscious or is she?

She's been like that for over a month.

Is she dead?

"Hmm… Don't kill her just yet, for future preferences" I wink at him

I turn my chair around to the globe, it shows everything that's happening around me.

The globe shows a dark place where a girl with white short hair sits, her eyes are open and she's whispering things. She's very skinny, have we even given her food?

"I haven't been here for over two months, Natsu and Lucy with everyone is going to come get me" then she laughs hysterically

"Yeah. Yeah" she nods

"That's right, Mirajane is probably looking for me everywhere and is Elf-nii Chan's crying because of me right? Right!" she screams trying to convince herself.

After that a high pitch scream escapes her mouth

"WHAT THE FUCK?! They're not looking for me, I'm probably forgotten?" she screams, little crystals come from her eyes, she's crying

"But I love Fairy Tail, they're my family! Everyone… I want to be back with everyone! I want to see Natsu get in trouble, I want to see Lucy hitting him and me laughing alongside her, I want to see when Gray takes off his cloths and Juvia blushing at it, I want to see Erza ordering everyone around. I want to get out of here!" she wails

"What a messed up little girl" I sigh, so loud indeed.

My globe changes to a different location, this time it's those new prisoners Wendy and Gajeel…

Wendy's legs are dirty with dried up blood and she's not crying, her eyes shows how tired she is and her bodies just lying in the cold floor, she's not saying anything.

Gajeel was on one corner, his in pain, and he has his arm in his hand.

His Arm?!

"Did Naomi sensei do this? Ugh…he went overboard again? Didn't he?" my voice full of annoyance

Zero nods

"Make sure you take them a shower, it's almost time for the plan to move forward" I tell Zero who was turning around to exactly do what I say.

The globe turns to Lucy

Ah… Cute Lucy.

Well she's not happy that's for sure, she doesn't eat or anything.

She just stays on her bed and talks to her keys until she has feeding time for Natsu's Sake and when she goes back to her room.

She looks in the mirror as if she wants to kill herself then in the middle of the night she always wakes up gasping for air as if she was suffocating, it's really a sad thing to watch because I like her but oh well.

The globe changes again, this time to Natsu, his eyes are red the potion has been consuming him.

He has a lot of will power which is why it's taking so long for the potion to finish working, by the looks of it Natsu is 15% away from being gone and the demon Natsu is 85% of being done.

Things are going as expected, the globes moves again to the real Yukino, she's unconscious and not even saying a word and that's what I like.

My plans are just beginning, I turn my chair away from the globe before it changes to another person and I smile to myself

I can't wait for the real showdown.

* * *

**What?! I can't belive this, Lisanna Was a duplicate? Oh My gosh! I feel so bad for cursing her out and stuff!**

**Can you ever forgive me Lisanna? I thought it was like one of those NaLu stories where you're evil *Bows* I'm sorry. Don't worry you'll have a happy ending too Okay!**

**But of-course NALU in the end. So Yukino is a duplicate too? I KNEW IT! I just knew it... well I wrote it sooo XD **

**Until the Next Chapter which I will update later on, around 5 or 6 pm. Maybe tomorrow! Please Comment!**

**XAVIANT OUT!**


	19. Chapter 15

**Hey hey! it's a bit late... hahaha Soorry About that,FANFICTION was not working, god! I was soo mad :/!**

**TWO POVS (Natsu's and Grays) Cool Fire and Ice! XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

** Natsu's POV **

"Natsuuu! Naaaatuuu" Lucy's screaming my name over and over again but I'm not doing anything.

I look up and my hands are to her neck

I'm chocking Lucy but how do I stop,my mind or body won't listen to me and I'm fighting to even speack now.

I need to stop this.

Then the background changes to a red and bloody place, but there's no one else here.

I see a second me appeare and on the right I see a dragon shaped box with no keys to the lock.

The other me looks different, his hair is dark pink, his eye's are red, and he looks deadly.

He stares at me

"Who are you?" I ask, he laughs

"I am you"

"No you're not, I don't look like you" I protest

"But I am you and you are me"

"How can that be?" I yell

"Ha were playing poetry" he smirks "Nice rhyming huh?"

What?

"I'll ask again, who are you" I question

"I am Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel" he replies back instantly

I take a step back.

"Then who am I" he laughs for the second time

"Are you an idiot, did you not just hear me, I am you and you are me, We share the same body" he says strictly staring into my eyes.

"So you're the reason why I can't move myself, It's like I'm stuck in my own mind" I scream at him

"Yes yes, I am taking over you're body and mind" he says codly

"You can't do that?" "And who's going to stop me?" his voice filled with amusement

"I am" I yell trying to move my leg but it doesn't move one bit?

What the..?

I look down and I see that I'm melting

Melting?!...

I look back up and the second me is gone.

I look the other way and his opening the dragon looking box , his also got the key.

"What is that box? What are you doing? Why am I melting" I render on with the questions

"This box is the next level to a dragon slayer and is called Dragon force, I am opening it so I can become stronger and as for you, you will no longer existe to the world. I will become you and you will become nothing" he smiles deviously as he turns the key and then a flash of light overcomes everything.

I am unable to see.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Happy…" I whisper, his been isolating himself from everyone lately

I found him at Natsu house.

He hasn't come to the guild for a while and I was getting a bit worried so I asked Juvia to come with me here, I open the door to find him in the back corner.

Juvia creeps up behind him and pats his head, he jumps in surprise and his eyes turns to a dark and dreadful color

"Oh" he says then turns around to face the wall again.

"Why haven't you been back to the guild?" Juvia asks, she was as concerned as I was.

I look around Natsu's house, so messy and just like him.

If he were here we'd have those fights…

I kind of miss them, a little sad smile goes on my face.

I never though the day where I would miss Natsu, something must be wrong with me today! Happy shrugs but doesn't say anything, It's harder on Happy then everyone else.

Natsu his father and best friend was taken away, Lucy the girl that's closest to him is also gone and Lisanna his so called mother that he loved lied to him and was a horrid person from the beginning left him.

"Happy… Carla was really worried about you" I spoke out, he had no reaction, I for sure taught he would be happy about that but I guess this is really bad.

"Aww Come on Happy! We'll find Lucy and Natsu and we're going to let Lisanna explain her side of the story. Don't worry you've got us, and stop holding you're feelings in, you're being like Natsu that time he almost lost Lucy. Stop being a coward and face up" I yell at him, not in a bad way but in a way he'd get what I was trying to say.

He turns around, the tears gleaming in his eyes

"I Miss Natsu and Lucy! I miss lifting Natsu up into the sky, I miss eating with him, I miss his smile" he wailed, he flies up to Juvia's boobs and lands on them, a blush creeps up on my face when they bounce.

That pervert but after that he just goes to me

"Let it out" I pat his head

"I miss Lucy's boobs, I miss bothering her and arguing that we end up chasing after each other. I miss telling her how weird she is,I miss her voice. I love her!" he cries

"I love N-Natsu too" he sniffles

"I want them back!" he bawls

"Doesn't this always happen and we always get them back with the power of Nakama, it's just like this everytime. We'll get them back for sure" I smile his way

He wipes his eyes with his blue paws and looks at me

"This isn't like all those times… Power of Nakama vs. Demond, Angels and slayers is a whole different world" his eyes turns dark

"Yes it is like other times. We'll get them back! We'll get revenge on them for hurting Natsu and Lucy, They've got nothing to fight for but we have something we want and that we'rwe fighting for! There's a difference here,a big difference" I shout at him

"It might be true that they are stronger and better than us but that doesn't make us weak, we won't lose to people like those especially if we have our friends by our side. As long as everyday we keep going and moving forward, as long as we can, as long as we can be together.

"There is nothing… nothing anyone can do to break Fairy Tail. Were that kind of guild, we'll go against anyone who opposes or hurts our comrades. That's what we are and what we do. That's why Happy you have to believe that we can do this even if we can't, you have to put faith is us, everyone in the guild is trying their best and getting stronger just for when they come to get us and I'm sure Natsu would have done the same for us.

"So stop mopping around and do what you can to help everyone, you never know we might even Win because of our Nakama's" I explain to him

"Juvia thinks gray is right" she nods and wipes a tear

"That was really inspiring Gray" she smiles

"You're right, you sound like Natsu a bit" he laughs and I'm glad his back because we need him more than ever, even if his little he might just be capable of things were not.

**Future self:** _Did I really say we might win? What made me think back then we MIGHT win? What was I thinking?Was I even thinking at all or was I just spitting words out just for fun? This… me… the guild… Natsu… Lucy… Gajeel…Wendy… Ha! What exactly is Losing if there's were dead, the smell of blood and shouts of pain, What is Losing if you're not even alive? What is living if you were killed by your own comrades? Tell me..._

* * *

**Soooo here ya go... This is some crazy shit. The future self is freaking me out, Killed by you're own comrade, what is this!? :3 **

** If you read till the end, you will be able to find out! XDDD Until the next chapter (COMMENT)**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	20. Chapter 16

**-_- Well...**

**This is a crazy chapter... Guys do not get confused... (It's a bit confusing)**

**There will be Four POV's : Lucy, Serif, Gajeel and Wendy **

**Good Luck... And Enjoy**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

They haven't been taking me to Natsu for a while, maybe he feeds on someone else.

I don't really care anymore because it's not like the Natsu I know.

I have nothing anyways, I do nothing, I eat nothing and plus I can't even cried.

Life is so boring that I don't know what to do anymore; I should be dead by now.

The door to room swings open and I was expecting the guard but it was Serif.

"Lucy why so gloomy?" he pouts taking a sit on the bed, I don't say anything and keep quiet.

"Ok Time for you to get out of this place.

I need to move forward with my plan, were almost done" he laughs

I have no reaction and just keep quiet.

Nothing really surprises me anymore and I don't feel like I care about anything else anymore, Serif notices and smiles like he achieved something.

"Zero bring the keys" he yells and in came the guy with those dark blue eyes who had taken control over me when I first came here.

He had three keys, two that I recognize Pisces and Libra.

The other one was different it was a golden key for sure but it had a snake going around it

What is that?

"I'm sure you know these keys, the last one over here is the thirteenth key" he explains.

This time I show how shocked I am

The thirteen key? Is that even real?

I've never heard of this? "

Very rare, not known by many too" he says.

"So what does this have to do with me" I say my tone colder than how I feel

"On the contrary my sweet blond, It has everything to do with you" he smiles like I said something funny.

Zero marches up and picks me up

"Let me go!" I shout "Calm down baby girl, were not going to hurt you" he laughs

"Zero are you ready?" Serif asks, he nods. Ready for what?

Before I know it the screen goes black…

* * *

**Serif's POV**

"Zero are you ready?" I ask after he picks up Lucy, he nods.

Then I watch as Zero's body began to fade in dust and travel inside of Lucy's body and then she or should I say he collapses.

"Damn he blacked out, I guess borrowing magic from me is too much" I say

I shrug and pick Lucy up. So peaceful when she's asleep

I carry her to the examination room where everything that I experiment on people is here.

I put Lucy in a hospital looking bed and whisper a spell to her

"Bring back what's ours, bring back our energy" I say and Lucy opens her eyes.

It's not Lucy but Zero, her eyes flicker and it turns to Lucy again , he doesn't have full control.

This is the same thing that happened that time when I first told him to take Lucy, her eyes flicker again and this time it remains that dark blue color.

"Zero… Are you that weak" I smirk at him, he shakes his head

"No, not at all sir" he says in Lucy's voice. "Now we can begin, get up" I order.

I hand him Lucy's keys plus the other keys

"This is you're mission only, before we go to Fairy Tail, I want you to stab this into your stomach, this makes you go wild and makes you're power plus Lucy's power stronger than before" I said handing him a needle full of purple substance

Lucy/zero nods his head.

Okay this is confusing since his in Lucy's body, maybe I should call him **Lero** _(Lucy and Zero)_.

"While we fight Fairy Tail, I might kill her so be prepared to flee out of her body" I commend and once again he nods.

"Good now you understand and only a few things left to do until we attack our enemies" I say cheerfully

"Don't leave that body, you have to get use to it" I walk out the examination room.

My plans are going how I want them too

I'm so happy no one can ruin this!

Not even my older brother!

As I walk into the narrow hall to Natsu's big cage, I shouldn't call him Natsu anymore.

I should make a name for this one, I order the guard to give me the key, I unlock it and walk in.

I spot the red eyes opening and they look devilish about to devour me but he knows I'm his master so his eyes turn obedient

"Hello Master" he says as I get closer to him.

This is definitely not Natsu, his hair is dark pink and his eyes are not green which means that I've taken Natsu's soul.

To make sure I stare inside of his eyes, beyond his pupil, beyond his skin, beyond his bones and into that red looking circle inside of him. Souls show the person's personalities:

Natsu's personality is a strong-willed, hard-working, kind-hearted, person who never gives up no matter the challenge, he is also on a journey to find his father Igneel.

In each person their souls holds a key, a key to control them and that's exactly what I did to Sorano and I'm doing to Natsu.

I took his soul key and its mines now…

He listens to me and I can order him around and he won't disobey no matter what anyone says.

"Natsu get up" my tone is serious

"Come with me" he does exactly what I say.

I walk in deeper and stop at another cage where two more dragon slayers lay except these two I haven't possessed their souls yet. I'm going to that right now, the guard unlocks the cage

"Natsu take Gajeel and Wendy" I point to the two confused looking people.

"Natsu, Lucy's looking for you!" Wendy looks at Natsu.

"Do I know you?" Natsu asks the little girl, "What?" she looks at Gajeel for support

"Stop playing dumb, and why are you listening to this guy. You're supposed to be helping us!" he shouts at him

Natsu glares at Gajeel

"I don't know you or what the hell you're talking about but if you shout at me again I'll cut you're other arm off" he says coldly

"Bastard…" Gajeel mutters as he tries to get to his feet.

"Don't mind their questions, pick them up so we can go"

Natsu picks up Wendy and puts her on his shoulder.

She was pounding on him but he still kept a firm grip at her waist.

Then takes Gajeel by his cloths dragging him out cage

"Shit… I can't move" Gajeel curses.

"Natsu… What's going on?" Wendy kept screaming and shouting.

I stop in my tracks, what a bothersome little girl?!

"This is not the Natsu you know, I took over his soul.

He won't listen for your cries of mercy so shut it" I report, there was silence I turn around to walk back to the examination room.

Lucy I mean Zero or Lero, was standing there preparing the beds,

"Lucy-san?!" Wendy screeches,

"Zero come take this girl, she's rather loud" I say.

"Yes Master" Lucy walks over to Natsu who didn't really care and took Wendy from his grasps, she puts Wendy on a metal bed and handcuffs her feet and hands.

"Lucy-san?! What are you doing, I don't understand this anymore" Wendy cries

"Zero please put the medicine in her" I said waving my hand off.

"Yes sir" Lucy takes a needle **_(This one is the potion that Natsu was injected with)_**and presses it into Wendy.

Since these two are not as strong as Natsu, the potion should consume them in about an hour or so. Wendy's eye close and now next is Gajeel

"Natsu take Gajeel to the next bed" Natsu nods as he throws Gajeel roughly on the metal bed and handcuffs him, Lucy walks over with another needle and injects it into Gajeel whose eyes fell heavy right away.

Now we stand and wait…

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

I'm standing in a black background full of metal and scraps

Wasn't I just thrown on a metal bed by a Natsu and watched Wendy get injected with something by Lucy.

What the fuck is happening?

I don't understand anymore

I just want to beat the crap out of Natsu now…

"Fuck!" I scream as my voice echoes then something appears in the shadow

I look closer and it's another me.

It's me but his different instead of black hair, he has light grey hair and instead of red eyes they were just filled with black.

"Who're you?" I ask but I already know

"You already know I'm you" he says

"I mean why are you here, there should only be me" I tell him

"Like I care anyway there won't be any you anymore. I'll be taking over from now on" he laughs "Who says that?"

I gave him an eye

"Me of-course" he chuckles and he disappears?

I look around his near a dragon shaped box

Was that there the whole time?

What the fuck is that? "Goodbye Gajeel" he says opening the box with a key

When did he get that?

Once the box opens I couldn't see, I was being dragged down by heaps of medal and one question on my mind. What the hell is happening?

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

A cloud hits me; I open my eyes and I'm floating way up high in the sky.

Only one explanation for this… A dream?

But how do I wake up?

Just one minute ago I was screaming at Lucy?

I don't get any of this…

"Yay! This is so much fun" I hear a girl squeal, her voice sounds so familiar

My voice? I turn around and the girl is riding on a cloud a smile on her face.

She looks exactly like me except her hair was not blue but white and her eyes weren't brown but blue.

"Hi!" she says waving at me

"Umm… Hello" I say, I'm nervous

"This is a dream right?" I ask smiling at her, she returns my smile

"Nope, you're stuck in your own mind" her tone was cheery.

"Huh?! Why" I question, the cloud ride stops and she cocks her head

"Because… I'm taking over from now on; you can be vanished from the world. Isn't that fun?" she laughs happily as she continues the ride.

I look at my feet and tears swell up in my eyes

"That's not fun at all, quit messing around" I shout. "I'm not" her tone is cold and when I look back up she's near a dragon shaped box

"Stupid girl, I won" she declares opening the box with a key.

What is that box?

"What do you mean?" I scream

"You go bye-bye" and when she opens it, the light is so bright that it burned everything in sight, including me…

* * *

**No one's POV (Basically A Summary)**

Natsu isn't Natsu anymore and is in fully controlled by Serif

Lucy can't do anything on her own will because Captain Zero has taken over her body.

Not only them but Gajjel and Wendy seem to be in the same stage at Natsu

Once they wake up they'll be controlled and also be even more powerful than they ever where reaching the next stage to a dragon slayer.

Serif's plans are working out just fine, the duplicated Yukino misleading the Fairy Tail gang while the real Yukino suffers from Pain.

She's not the only one suffering the real Lisanna is also being deceived her family thinks she has done all those wrongs while it was really the duplicate Lisanna.

This is all crazy, Serif is winning

Is he really going to get away with this?

* * *

**Damn! The same thing that happened to NAtsu happened to Wendy and Gajeel... O_O **

**Oh guys Were in the middle of the book... Unfortunately... I'm going to miss you! DOn't worry Happy ending will come :D (Some are saying, how will I turn this into a happy ending... You'll see...You'll see *Laughs*)**

**Since I'm in the middle of this book I decided to put up my other NaLu story (which is less tragic, and more fun) The Accidental Delivered Letter , Check it out!**

**XAVIAN OUT (until the next chapie)**


	21. Chapter 17

**Guess who's Baaaaackkk? It's me with two brand new chapters.**

**Again I am sorry for the long wait! That is why I will update two today and Please enjoy!**

**The people asking about: The Accidently Delievered Letter, I will upload Chapter Two during the week!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen **

** Serif's POV**

Once Wendy open her eyes, not only did the color of her eyes change but so did her hair.

In my opinion she looked better, her hair white and her brown eyes changing to blue.

She's not the only one who's appearances has changed.

Gajeel had grey hair and instead of red eyes it was all black.

My smile is from ear to ear, I had everyone I needed under control.

Can things get any more fabulous than it already has

My dream is coming true at last.

"Hello Master" both said in unison looking at me with full open eyes

I laughed

"Hello to you too" I say.

I look at Lucy who is controlled by Zero

"Take the handcuffs off" I commend, she walks over and does exactly what I say.

Once the handcuffs are off , both dragon slayers walk up towards me and bows down.

This caught me off guard a bit, but eventually smiled at the respect I was receiving, this is getting more and more interesting.

"Now we wait for the special day" I recited over and over again

Fairy Tail it's a shame that you won't witness the destruction of this world .

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"The day after tomorrow is when they are coming" Yukino paces back and forth in front of the whole guild

"You mean the seventh…" I let my voice drift off and she nods her head in agreement.

Where is the Master when you need him?

How can he be taking so long when things are getting this dangerous?

"So what are we in for?" I asked

"First will need huge and I mean huge security in the front and the back of the need three powerful wizards to fight off Naomi , Sorano and Captain Zero" she informed us all, her boots making noise on the wooden surface.

"Of course I'll be fighting Sorano" I mumbled

"I got the Naomi guy" Laxus's voice rose up and I actually smile because he cares.

"I wanna take on Captain Zero" Mirajane says, a few heads turn

"My sister's a man" Elf-man muttered under his breath

"You sure Mirajane?" I questioned staring into her eyes

"Yes I am" her voice is serious and I take it, she has a bone to pick with them as well.

"What about you Yukino?" I raised a brow at her direction, her eyes diverted and looked at the ground then it shoots up

"Me I will be fighting along side you of-course" she smiles brightly at me

I want to ask her why is she smiling?

This is a serious matter at hand and the thing is we might lose more than we think we might.

Were sacrificing a lot including the guild, our members and our trust is in the hands of this female as if we had a choice.

The more I think of how were going to win, the more I think were going to lose and what's losing if you're dead.

If Natsu or Lucy were here they'd be acting stupid and yelling at each other

Natsu would be saying 'I think we should just go over there and beat the crap out of them' and Lucy's face would be filled with annoyance

'We can't do that, We need to form a plan dummy'.

I'd laugh at their funny way of handling things but they always find the brighter tomorrow when it's dark, the though of them broke my frown and it came into a smile.

We'll get you both back including Gajeel and Wendy too! We won't go down without a fight because that's not what Fairy Tail's about.

"Okay" I scream signaling the noise to hush down

"We will split up into teams of two and three's" I tell them, lots of confused glances go around

"You can't fight theses powerful people on you're own, we don't even know who else might come so we need to have teams. First it will be Me, Laxus and Mirajane fighting off the most powerful ones, Gray and Juvia you can take the left front, Levy, Droy and Jet you the left side of the guild. Happy, Carla, and Lili all three you stay in the skies helping us if there are any troubles. And…."

I ended up dividing the whole guild which took all afternoon and thinking about the seventh made my stomach churn and this is a first in my case so I decide to take a break and eat cake.

Once everyone was out the guild I decided it's my turn to go home, it's been a long day and tomorrow will be much longer..

"What would you do Jellal?" I whisper softly to myself.

Sometimes when I'm in deep trouble, I always end up whispering or talking to Jellal even though his no where close but half the time I always get a response back, well not today.

I look up in the clear blue sky, the stars twinkled and for a second I think I might get lost in them until I hear a twig snap

I turn my head around and I see that Yukino is running the opposite direction.

I want to go ask questions and be suspicious but I feel too tired to do anything and I just open the door to my apartment and just jump on my bed equipping into a pair of Pajama's then falling to sleep thinking about the guild.

* * *

**In the Morning**

"ERZA….ERZA" A loud piercing scream wakes me up and my head snaps up and I look around

"What" I mutter Then the blurry vision becomes clear Levy was crying and blabbing I couldn't hear really well.

"The guild… The guild" she gasps for air and wheezing.

Tears are not stopping

The guild that's all the words I needed.

I equipped into my usual outfit not even freshening myself and I ran out.

I see other Fairy Tail members running in the same direction

Good no one's hurt just the building and when I get there.

I think I've seen enough to almost topple over and fall, I stay still not moving.

I felt like a robot

What is going on here?

Weren't they suppose to be coming on the seventh?

I…

I… failed everyone…

This is my fault, I feel tears flow down my cheeks.

What was I thinking acting like the Master, who did I think I was?

Now people will die and it'll be on my count…

Where is the mater?

What am I going to do?

Someone Please…

'Do what you always do Scarlet. Take Charge' Jellal's voice came from afar

"Jellal" I sobbed quietly

'Don't Cry, it's not going to help' his voice passes through one ear and out the other.

I tightened my grip on the sword and start running to the guild where it was on fire, it was not the only thing being destroyed.

All around us, people where screaming, some running and stepping on the dead corpses that lay, thankfully none had the Fairy Tail guild mark.

Then I see the people causing the terror, the six people that I known and trusted where standing right before me.

Killing, Slaughtering, Destroying and laughing at the Chaos around them and in the middle is someone who looks just like Zeref who I assume is Serif and right next to him are the three powerful people stood glaring down at us.

This can not be happening…

Wake me up from this nightmare…

Just shake me and bring me back…

I don't want to stay here.

I looked around me and every Fairy Tail member was behind me, this is not how I planned it out to be but we have to protect Fairy Tail, no matter the cost.

"Guys I'm sorry! They came a day early" I screamed, I scanned the the terrified look on their faces

"But we have to protect Fairy Tail no matter what. Fight for our Nakama's" I hollered

"What Nakama's? They're going to kill us" A guy screamed.

"Were just killing ourselves for nothing" another one yelled then crying came

"I don't wanna die" a girl cried, the powerful force left me, I was chickening out.

"Oh all of you Shut up… Don't you see where not the only one that's getting hurt here, it's the whole Damn town. So be the little pussies that you are,I'm going to fight and destroy all of them if you're not" Laxus hollered above all of them, everything got quiet.

I walked over to Laxus "I'm fighting too".

"Me too" Juvia says "Me three" Gray walks over

"For Fairy Tail" Levy struts over with her team

"Aye sir" Happy flies with Carla who mutters a "I'm doing this for Wendy"

"I'm all for it" Macao and his son walks up to us.

Then after that one by one everyone starts coming and then the whole guild decides that they'll fight.

I smiled at Laxus

"Thanks" I tell him.

He winks at me

"About time I start acting like a member huh?" he chuckled.

Now Let the fight begin!

* * *

**Hope you liked it and More to come so Please stay tuned!**

**XD I still have plenty planned Don't stop reading!**


	22. Chapter 18

**Another update as I promise...**

**I don't break promises you know (That's just the person I am)\**

**Enjoy Mwhahahah**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Lucy's POV (Before going to Fairy Tail)**

Stuck in my mind again… Yesterdays images flashes through

I had to buckle up Wendy and see her change into someone she's not. She was calling out for me but I couldn't do anything, I just watched.

Watched how Gajeel turned to someone horrible, Watched Natsu being someone else.

Watched how all is being controlled by this one guy, Watched how my body didn't listen.

I have no control and today is the day we go in town and ruin everything including my own guild Fairy Tail. I feel my body wake up and surely you know who's inside me, It's Zero.

I remember when Serif had told him to inject a purple substance into me before leaving to Fairy Tail and I felt a tight grip on the needle, not like I can control.

"Time to turn into evil Lucy" I hear Zero whisper inside my brain

"What do you mean evil Lucy" I thought

"I don't have to control you anymore… You'll become like Natsu… It's a bit different since you're not a dragon slayer" he thought back to me.

"Don't do this Zero" He chuckled through my lips

"It's why I'm here" he says before plunging the needle into my stomach.

Of-course I don't yelp out in pain because I can't feel it, Zero goes out my body swiftly and I stare at him through my own eyes. I move my hands and they're dripping with blood a bit

"Nothings Happening…" I say hope in my voice

"Just you wait" he smirks and that's when everything tunes out.

* * *

When I wake up I'm sitting in this gold room on a gold chair and I have a golden box in my hand.

I don't have the key though, there's a faint music playing.

'I know… Little girl, I Know how you feel Little girl' it sang and then once I blink.

I'm face to face with the voice, it's me! I stumbled back on the chair keeping a tight grip on the golden chest.

The girl is me but she looks totally different, My blond hair is Lighter than hers, she's probably a dirty blond and her eyes are not brown.

It's more greenish, I stare in shock. What is going on here?

The other me leans in my face 'Little girl…Give me the box' she sang.

I looked at the chest

"No, I don't know what's going on here?" I say to her, she stops and her eyes turn deadly.

"I'm you, I'm Lucy Heartifilia a big boob-ed rich spoiled bitch who loves Natsu and he doesn't love me back" she laughed.

"You're laughing at you're self" I scowl

"No I'm laughing at you" she responds.

"Natsu doesn't love you" she sang and that song kept repeating in my head countless of times.

"Stupid" the other me stuck her tongue out and before I can respond she takes the chest

"That's what you get for being distracted about love. Love is crap, it only brings pain. You need power" she's hysterically laughing.

"No you don't. You need love, trust, friends, families" I tell her,

She glides over to me and takes my by the neck.

"This is why I should erase you from this world…You are weak" she mutters furiously her eyes flared.

"No matter anyways… It was nice chatting with you old me." she smiled brightly and takes a golden key out, I coughed as she let me go.

She takes the key pushes it in the lock and opens the chest, that's when I began to fall down…

Past the clouds, past the stars, past everything until I hit dirt ground.

* * *

**Serif's POV**

**(Before going to Fairy Tail)**

I walk in and find Zero staring at a very stiff Lucy who I assume is under the medicine.

"Good it's about time for us to leave, Get whatever you want. I'll keep an eye on her" I say taking a seat near Lucy.

Her face showed pain and anger, she's a strong fighter like Natsu that's why I needed a stronger potion for this to work in amount of hours.

I was lost in thought then I notice how Lucy's Hair is changing to dirty blonde, already knowing that the evil Lucy had won.

This formulas just bring the worst out of you, it's simple you just just have a fight with yourself The bad and the good one. Whoever wins will take over.

I smiled as Lucy's greenish eyes opened up

"Hello Master" she said her voice a little deadlier than Lucy's.

"We don't have time to chitchat get everything ready… Go get all you're keys" I gestured to all thirteen keys laying in front of her, she smiled brightly.

This Lucy is different from the previous, she's stronger than before.

She can summon all celestial spirits at the same time and has the power to control time with her magic and her opponents, and also she can create combo keys.

For example she can combine two spirits to make an ultimate one or even a new key, I haven't experimented on that yet which is why I want to see how it goes. but if it's failure, I'll have to Kill Lucy unfortunately. I frowned at the thought of killing this beautiful blond.

She clings all keys to her red skirt, yes their outfit changes too.

Zero brings in the three Dragon slayers and Lucy joins her place next to Natsu who didn't even look towards her and Lucy showed no interest either.

Good they don't know each other because there Love could break the spell instantly but I'm sure those feelings are gone with with their old selfs.

"Okay Natsu I want you to burn everything in sight once we get in town, Gajeel Break and damage everything, Wendy blow away the destruction and people, Lucy kill as many people as you can" I instructed them as they all nod their heads in agreement.

"Zero you're fighting Mirajane, Sorano you're fighting Erza, and Naomi you're fighting Laxus" I informed them repeating the information that the duplicate Yukino had given me.

"Lisanna if anything you'll have to transfer to a bird to give us heads up if the council is coming so will be ready and Yukino eliminate the other Fairy Tail members" I explained to the two duplicates.

I look towards Zero where he held two prisoners, the real Lisanna and Yukino sat on the ground, both their faces pale and hungry.

"I will hold these two captives if things become drastic which I doubt" I chuckle a bit.

"Let's move out" I yelled out, There were guards behinds us, Yes! I had an army and two powerful teams, this is so easy. It's still morning as we strolled in town, we got glances and looks.

I signaled Natsu to start breathing fire,

"Fire Dragon's Roar" he yelled destroying the houses and shops on the right setting them on fire.

Gajeel began damaging on the right, Wendy blew people out the way, Wizards from other guilds tried to fight but Lucy got all of them.

Summoning her spirits and ordering them to kill. _(Note: Since this is not their Lucy, they must listen anyways since she is there key holder)._

The guards were also just killing people while I was walking holding two chains in hand that were holding the real Yukino and Lisanna.

The duplicate Lisanna was in her bird formation flapping her wings, the fake Yukino began slashing people left and right. The only people that was not to do anything yet were Sorano, Zero and Naomi.

I looked at the destruction before me, Just what I pictured: People screaming, running, dying, fire in the background, broken houses and shops.

Everything was to my liking….

We burnt down Fairy Tail unfortunately no one was there that is until Erza Scarlet led her group towards us, her eyes showed the determination.

I suppose she thinks she can beat us…

How cute…

When she spots us, a worried look past her eyes. She now saw Natsu, Lucy , Gajeel, Wendy, Lisanna, and Yukino the six people she thought she trusted has turned against eyes scanned through us before the determination in her eyes spoke volume again.

She equipped into 'The Fairy Queen Armor' that's when I knew things where going to begin.

I held on tightly to the chains and an amused smile crossed my face.

"Well… Hello there Fairy Tail" I greeted them kindly

"Cut the crap.. We know you're not here for a greeting" Gray scowls at me glancing at their friends destruction.

"Calm down.. Are you mad that Natsu is not in the guild anymore" I chuckled, Natsu looks at Gray

"That's not Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, or Wendy. They don't look the same" he declared, Erza stayed quiet studying her Nakama's behind me.

"Then who are they?" I asked

"I don't know and I don't give a fuck as long as I knock them out from there sleep" Gray says, Fairy Tail got lots of guts.

"And who says that will happen" I mused

"We Are" Erza spoke loud and clear, the others behind her whooped a cheer.

"I knew you guys would be fun to destroy… Okay then Let the battle begin" I hollered loudly through the Chaos.

That's when instantly Erza's swords dashed at all the directions past us, she hit every guard that came with us.

"Now were a bit even" she smiled,

Oh I like this girl.

"Maybe so" I return her a smile as Sorano dashes in her direction.

* * *

**Ooooohohhhhh Let the battle BEGIN!**

**Hope you liked it ans stay tunes for more**

**XDDDDDDD**


	23. Chapter 19

**Let's just get this over with! :D A bit short (I wanna leave ya in suspense)**

**Enjoy the battles! (Lots of action in this part of the book)**

**I'll be posting about three chapies today, Please comment!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

It was no surprise when Sorano dashed at Erza's direction who dodged it with no effort, it just came natural to her.

"Yes someone worthy of me" Sorano laughed with amusement

Erza just looked at the female in pure disgust in her tone

"But you're not of me"

Erza requiped into 'Heavens Wheel Armor' Sorano's eyes raised

"You're going to go easy on me" and her sword requipped into an angelic looking sword that seemed to be to heavy for it's side which might slow her down but it had wings on either side of it.

_'Heaven's demons sword'_ she called out in fighting formation.

"You don't want to say bye to you're friends before you rot and die" Sorano asked

"Oh shut up" Erza scowls sprinting towards her , the two swords in her hand.

Erza clinched the swords as she whipped them in her direction, she clamped her own sword casting it to Erza's.

The sword clinked together once they hit, pushing them both back.

"I'm loving this" Sorano grinned while Erza blasted by making a deep wound on Sorano's right leg who hissed on pain.

"Stop chatting and fight" Erza growled charging back for another fight, this time Sorano scurried around her and Erza was awed how fast she was out runned and before she processed that, Sorano had already stampeded towards her screaming _'Two angels death'_ where her sword had split into two, she crossed them both slashing it on Erza's arm making a mark of a cross.

As much pain as Erza was feeling she didn't show it on her face as the cross began bleeding.

Sorano didn't wait for the recovery but spun around then zipped in Erza's direction once again.

This time Erza quickly requiped into '_The black Wing Armor'_ and gripped the black swords as she crouched and slashed Sorano in the same right leg making her trip and roll over deepening the wound.

A groan escaped from her lips before she rose and her brows were flexed together and she wasn't too Happy a weakling like Erza had created such a cut on her leg.

Erza had no time to glower in that victory as she glided back over to Sorano who was struggling up, the sword slashed at Sorano's back and another was coming her way before she stopped it with her own sword.

Erza bolted back as Sorano trotted to her _'Two wings sing'._

The big black sword again split into Sorano's hand, Erza concentrated her eyes on Sorano who jumped in the air letting her sword go, the wings beside them let them fly as Sorano let them fall right near Erza's legs, they tangled her ankle, Erza's sword plowed at Sorano's sword that held her down.

"No Can do Erza… It's about time you die, don't you think" Sorano smirks her face beaming at Erza's struggle.

"Yea I would die, but… Not today" Erza chuckled as her swords plunged into Sorano's flinging them back. Her ankle free, Sorano scowled at what she'd done.

A bit of teasing is what she wanted to do.

Erza took a look around her, everyone was facing an enemy it wasn't only her and she knew that's why she needed to win, win and go help the others before this got out of hand.

Erza scanned what seemed to be war between comrade and enemies, to the right of Erza was Mirajane versus Zero, they hadn't moved yet only staring at each other waiting for someone to start the endless fight.

Laxus and Naomi were laid back yelling and screaming at each other, obvious ready for a fight but no one touched each other.

By the corner Erza saw Levy and Lucy talking, it was Levy trying to talk and Lucy was trying to fight.

Seeing her comrades fighting each other pained her heart, it was all her fault, she didn't prepare them for something this harsh and cruel.

They weren't ready to fight their own friends

It made her heart shatter the looks that they gave each other full of hatred and grief.

It's something she never thought would happen to Fairy Tail and here it is : Reality flashing right before her eyes.

Erza wondered if faith had to end them so cruel in her friends hands and there not even in control of their own bodies, it's a shame she shook her head sadly at the thought, her face scrunched up this is weighting on her heart.

She just wished the master was here already, he'd be able to handle this situation and we'd all be safe.

"Uh -uh -uh Someone's getting distracted" Sorano's voice spoke as she jerked her sword on Erza's left leg, that created a deep cut.

_'Focus scarlet' Jellal's voice screamed out in her head_

_'How can I? This is all my fault' she responded_

_'No it isn't, Fight for them' he left it at that._

Erza forced herself up and scampered to Sorano who was on full guard. her sword clanged on Sorano's who took a swift shot at her right arm again causing the bleeding to began for the second time.

Erza hissed in pain but kept going, taking her left leg she tripped Sorano to the ground and yelled and crashed her sword towards Sorano's body who stopped it with her sword holding it right above her body, their swords made a huge clanging sound sparks flew at the contact of the swords.

On the floor Sorano scrambled to her feet still holding back from Erza's forced attacks, not one female was giving up and both were not stopping.

None was out of breath either, this fight was looking more and more like a tie but it was just the beginning and anything can set off to the others winning or losing.

"You will not win this!" Sorano screamed, she was holding back knowing that Erza was too.

Erza on the other hand was waiting for Sorano to show her true form, each female was waiting for each other but none was showing their form just yet.

"Are you going to fight or talk… Weakling" Erza insulted

She wasn't usually the one to talk much or even insult someone in a fight but she knew provoking Sorano was the only way she'd get her mad and finally level up so Erza would be ready to take her own because if they continued like this it'll end up in bad way, a way where both were found on the floor panting for air and out of magic.

"What?!" Sorano screeched "I'm a weakling" she paused and laughed maniacally

"You're real funny Erza, never thought you had it in you"

Erza smirked at Sorano's aura.

'_Black whole'_ she screamed making the sword in her hand disappear just to be replaced by a new one, this sword was all black and tip was shaped as a circle?

Erza would have laughed at this if it were a normal situation but she had no time to.

"I'm done playing nice" Sorano speeded towards and Erza did the same thing. Both were sprinting towards each other, the swords plunged at each other as they crossed paths, each ending at the opposite side from where they started.

It was like one of those movies where the two sword mens strikes the sword at each other and one falls to the ground at the end and that's exactly what happened.

Three seconds past before Erza hit the ground, blood poured from her waist as she laid on the ground quietly.

"Erzaaaaa" you can hear screams from her fellow comrades but it was too late…

* * *

**Erza... Phhht Should I be worried?**

**Nahh she's Erza! But what if shh- sh-**

**(Lets not get into that) I'll just post the next Chapter!**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	24. Just A Notice

_**Since this is the Battle scenes , Some of the times I won't be writing in POV's.**_

_**There will be lots of actions going on and happening, so please try to keep up! The battle will probably last for some time ... Yea it has too! Or it won't be in place.**_

_**When the book is over. there will be Epilogue you know six years in the future, Awwwww I can't wait to post it up. **_

_**I'm kinda having trouble with the names though. Please if you have give me girl and boy names, It would help lots.**_

_**Well enjoy the Battle between Comrades... I mean Fairy Tail and their enemies. XD **_

_** - You're awesome friend and writer Xavian!**_

_**By the way I'll be editing the chapters when I post the epilogue! **_


	25. Chapter 20

**Another short one, But so another chapter right after posting this! I'll try to make the other chapter longer! XD**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Erza's POV**

_'So you basically fled the council prison' I asked him_

_Jellal raked his hand through his wavy blue hair and nodded_

_'I was being tortured' he confessed shuddering from the memory_

_"Why'd you come and see me, I can easily just report you' I shrugged even though I had an urge to hug him because I missed him._

_He stepped up to me, his eye piercing into mines_

_'You wouldn't do that Scarlet" he smirked and he was right, I mean the council sent him to jail for no reason at all._

_All the crime he did was in the past because of that Zeref machine, it wasn't the guy's fault for god sakes and I had to make a decision to let him go but now here he is at my house after escaping jail._

_I sighed in defeat_

_'So why'd you come here of all places' I re-asked, his eyes diverted from my gaze and he blushed. _

_Him blushing made me blush, I mean Jellal blushing?!_

_'Er.. You okay?'He cleared his throat_

_"Yea I'm fine, I just wanted to see you before I leave, I'm gonna go far away from here to train and become stronger to come back." he explained_

_'Come back' I cocked my head_

_'Come back for you' he whispered leaning into my ears, my face reddened._

_'W-w-w-what?!' I stuttered helpless, he chuckled satisfied he got such a reaction from me. '_

_Bye Scarlet and be strong' He kissed me right on the lips, his soft lips pursed onto mines and he pulled back as quickly as he planted them, he jumped out the window…_

_Such a quick kiss,that I had stood there eyes open._

_After what seemed until an hour my face reddened at the realization._

* * *

_'You still remember that?' Jella's voice boomed through my mind_

_'How the hell do you keep speaking to me like this?' I replied, he laughed_

_'Because were specially connected' he said matter-of-factly_

_'Scarlet what are you doing on the ground' he questioned_

_'What ground, I'm in my bed sleeping…' I said '_

_'You were just fighting and you let her win' he said flatly_

_'What?' Confused. 'Yea… I'm disappointed, you're not even trying' his voice had sadness printed all over it_

_'I… loss…" I said slowly_

_'No… Fairy tail's counting on me' _

_'Then you better get up Scarlet' If I could see him, he'd probably wear a smile on his face._

_"Don't worry I am' breathed thinking about all my friends outside probably devastated that I had fallen like that and I'm here taking a nap thinking about old pasts (Even though it was just a week ago)._

_No way was I going to let this happen._

_I need to get up and fight, the master left this onto me and I'm going to do anything in my power to help everyone even if it means taking my life with it._

_It's my responsibility and I can't let that go…_

_'Get up Scarlet' his voice whispered repeatedly in my head…_

* * *

I launched up pretending the pain on my right arm and leg, nd my waist wasn't hurting.

Blood swooshed through my head

Sorano's eye's widened at the realization.

I laughed loudly, some heads turned to me

"I don't die easily" I smiled, I'm back in the game and I won't fail again.

"Is that so?" Sorano wore a smirk on her face,

I turned into _'The adamantine armor'_

An armor that increases my defense and I'm even able to use a full blast of Phantoms Lord's Jupiter cannon like that time at Galuna island where we broke the spell on to moon

I had gotten it fixed.

Sorano eyes twinkled at my new armor, we dashed at each other once again.

* * *

**Awwww Thanks so much for Helping Erza Jellal**

**You are the best boyfriend ever!**

**Soooo Yah! They dashed at each other again... It's too soon to see who will win.**

**NEXT CHAPTER HAS LUCY!**

**About time...**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	26. Chapter 21

**O.O I got another chapter ready for you guys! Because the battle chapters are short so it would only be fair that I post about a lot of them in one day!**

**Enjoy please... :D Time for Lucy's Badass side**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Lucy summoned Taurus

"Lucy's you look different but you're body is still smexy" he squirmed his body while holding his giant two-bladed axe.

"Shut up and kill him" She said pouting at a guild member who was already injured and on the floor

"Isn't he you're comrade?" Taurus asked in confusion, he never knew Lucy could act like this, she didn't even look like Lucy the only thing that was similar was the breasts.

"Just do what I tell you to. I am you're key holder" she said strictly and Taurus had no other choice but listen to his owner as he slashed the guy to death, blood poured from his body.

He disappeared with a disgust feeling of himself while Lucy smiled at the corpse beneath her, she stopped when she notice Levy fighting off Duplicate Lisanna, she walked up and told Lisanna leave this wimp to her.

Levy's face scrunched up in pain, she didn't want to fight one of her closest friends but it wasn't Lucy she kept on telling herself.

"Are you hesitating because I look like that old boob-ed up slut" Lucy smirked

Levy's eyes flared

Old?

Boob-ed?

slut?

"You're talking about you're self" Levy said through gritted teeth she wasn't a person who got mad easily.

"No I'm talking about the old one, I'm a new person" Lucy smiled deviously

"Yea you're right a new disgusting person" Levy sneered at her, she couldn't help but be rude, talking about Lucy like that.

"Aww thanks" Lucy gushed and Levy scowled at her.

Then Lucy's eyes turned deadly

"As much as I want to chat. Which I don't. I'm bored with you, How about lets start fighting?" she said directly, her eye's that were once brown stared at Levy who shifted uncomfortably.

"No fighting. Guess I'll just have to kill you" Lucy shrugged

_'Open gate of the Great Crab. Cancer'_ she yelled as the human crab appeared from air.

"Snip. What would you like to cut? Snip" the crab asked his master who he noticed looked rather not like the Lucy he knew.

_ 'Open gate of the archer. Sagittarius'_ she said next coming up was the half horse and half human creature.

"Get rid of her" Lucy pointed to the shaking Levy

"Lucy please come back, you don't want to do this" her voice in a whisper

"On the contrary my ex-friend, I do want to do this" Lucy's face beamed

"Isn't she you're Nakama. Hello Hello?" Sagittarius questioned in confusion

"No I'm you're owner, she is considered as the enemy so listen to me" Lucy growled at her spirits who nodded sadly.

Sagittarius is known for his great skills in archery and Levy knew, he took his bow hitting a few arrows at Levy's direction

_'Solid script wood'_ she screamed the word wood came out her hands as wood and the arrows hit it instead of her, without her realizing Cancer was behind her ready to start cutting.

_'Solid scrip guard'_ as she writes 'Guard' in the air creating a barrier and protecting her from any attacks.

"Oh you're good, Why act so innocent" Lucy's mouth turned into a pout.

Levy glared at the dirty blond who's mouth was bigger than her breasts, definitely not Lucy!

But she couldn't help no want to hurt her. Sagittarius kept shooting arrows at her, each getting getting harder than the other and Cancer's snips where getting deeper through her Sold script guard, she was soon on the brink of panic.

That is until two normal figures came right next to her: Droy and Jet, both looked determined as ever

"Thanks guys" Levy murmured softly

"it's ok, let's just hurry up and beat them" Jet eyes scanned to Lucy

"Has she gotten that strong?" he whispered to levy who nodded.

"This is not good" Droy frowned holding a chicken in his hand, he didn't even take a bite which he would usually would, he must be real stressed.

"You guys can go since they wanna play like that… We can" They all heard Lucy say before Sagittarius and Cancer disappeared to only be replaced by Aquarius who she summoned in a puddle, Pisces , and Scorpio.

Levy gasped at the new key Lucy had possessed and how she can summon three powerful spirits all at the same time, she didn't know what surprised her more.

"Oh shit" Jet muttered under his breath and Levy nodded in agreement.

"Well now were even, I'll just sit back and watch"she mused, her spirits looked at her in confusion but she gave them glares to obey except Aquarius who stared back at her.

"Blondie didn't I tell you don't boss me around or summon me in weird places" Aquarius eyed Lucy who snorted

"Im not you're Lucy and you'd better listen to what I say" Aquarius eyes popped from their sockets

"Do you want to die" she drilled

"Not if you want do, I can punish you horribly" Lucy seconded.

Aquarius held her pot drawing the water at Lucy who's eye brows raised in amusement

Aquarius turned around about to make a tidal wave, but she couldn't move.

It was like her body was frozen in state but she could still move her mouth and eyes

"What are you doing" Aquarius

"I can kill you now…" Lucy began her eyes stealing glances at Aquarius's boyfriend Scorpio who eyed Lucy carefully.

"Listen to her babe" he said talking to Aquarius who huffed in defeat

"Ok only for you" she said to him as Lucy let her go

Aquarius's body moved normally.

Lucy looked at the other confused Spirits, a beautiful woman with black hair and a young men about her age with dark skin and wild looking white hair who wielded a trident, Both powerful the pisces.

"Who are you?" they asked Lucy

"You're new master Lucy" she said strictly and they nodded without asking farther question to the example of Aquarius's questioning.

"Now all of you take these weaklings out" she commanded, all three dashed for Levy and her team. Jet and Droy were working on a spell while Lucy was bickering with her teammate and now we would see if it worked.

_'Water slash'_ Aquarius yelled her pot full of water it slashed to the direction of Levy cutting tree's and leaves behind her as she ducked in response.

_'Tornado'_ Scorpio yelled pointing it at Jet who easily just went around the tornado with his fast speed legs carrying him.

_'Lord's Light'_ the wild boy with white hair yelled slashing his trident at Droy who was in as much trouble as he thought. Levy's team couldn't do their plan

Lucy's spirits kept coming at them with attacks and they couldn't block it forever and that was right they didn't block it forever.

Droy and Jet was blacked out by the beautiful woman and the exotic looking boy, it was only Levy left.

She started crying helplessly

"Lucy! Please come back." Levy screeched her shoulders were marked with rips and cuts from the attacks she had received and she didn't feel like she could run or even walk.

Her legs wobbled weakly beneath her

"We all love you, Natsu loves you. If you come back so will he" Levy cried,

Lucy laughed at that statement

"Natsu…. Never! his just a commander" she shook her head

"Go for her".

Aquarius closed her eyes as she struck Levy with a small tidal wave sending her flying to the destroyed Fairy Tail guild and her back hit hard against the crumbled wall she cried in pain, she slid down her head looking right at the ground.

"Get up" Lucy growled as Scorpio made a sandstorm around Levy's body, she coughed psychotically and when the attack stopped.

She panted for air, the sand covered some of her cuts.

"Lucy please" she murmured softly able to speak as she sprung herself up, walking and wobbling towards me.

"Finish her now" The boy with white hair clamped his trident and sprinted towards Levy who was unable to block and he slanged it in her direction, the trident ripping near her waist.

"Lucy" she sobbed before her body hit the ground but she wasn't dead Lucy wasn't satisfied, she went up to Levy's unconscious body as she told her Spirits to leave.

"Let me kill you now Levy" Lucy took a knife right from her pocket, she had in ready in case something happened and she wanted to kill this little girl.

She crouched down to Levy's body and pointed the sharp side of the knife right at her chest, she chuckled and was ready to plunge it.

* * *

**Hmmm... To be honest I loved the old Lucy better**

**This one's cocky, Annoying and a backstabber :/**

**LEVYYYYYYYY :( My baby!**

**Stay Tunes for the next Chapie (Which should be longer)**

**XAVIAR OUT!**


	27. Chapter 22

**Uh ahahah Sorry... Short again!**

**Ugh... I just can't write Long action parts! I'll make it up in the later chapies... *Sigh***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter TWENTY TWO**

_'Just kill her Lucy'_

_'No'_

_'Do it, What the fucks stoping you?'_

_'Me'_

_'Shut up'_

_'No you'_

_'Nooooooooooooooo' _

_'I'm doing this!'_

Fire stick' someone yelled afar, purple fire found it's way and zoomed past Lucy's hand taking the knife away from her before she deepened her cut on Levy's chest.

Her head snapped up and saw that it was Macao, she smiled sweetly and she goes over to her pocket where her keys are ready to summon her spirits to come and take this weakling out as well then she notices there gone.

Her eyes widen at a smirking Macao with her keys in his hand

"Well played old man" Lucy laughed slightly, Macao' s smirk turned into a frown at her rude joke.

"What's going on Lucy? Snap out of it, you were about to kill Levy one of you're best friends" he shook his sadly.

Lucy's face scrunched up in disgust

"My best friend?! Ugh…" Macao didn't say anything but sprinted towards Lucy yelling _'Purple flare'_ his purple fire making a light circles around Lucy's foot who smiled at him.

Once the fire is just centimeter, they stop flaming and stay in there spot, Macao cocked his head.

Why wasn't his fire working?

It just stood still as if it were frozen.

Lucy kept smiling towards him and he knew she probably had something to do with it. Out of the corner Jet got up to see the situation, he was knocked out good.

Blood stains where all over his legs and he struggled to even get up, he looked over at the unconscious Levy with a cut right by her chest guilt washed through his eyes.

As if it was his fault that she turned out this way and he did think it was all on him and on the other side Droy laid, his body pale and unreadable.

Jet looked at Macao and the keys, hope flashed though his eyes as he stared at Lucy but it was quickly gone when spotting the freezing fire

."Wow you're still alive" she said nonchalantly

"I though I killed you"

Jet glared at her

"You guys are like cockroaches no matter what you do, you sometimes just keep getting up…Aren't you tired?" she asked as if they were having a normal conversation instead of being in a war amongst friends.

She smiled Lucy's smile brightly

"I'll never be tired of fighting for my friends" Macao entered keeping a close eye on her, his magic wasn't working and she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Awww I guess people don't tire when you're dead" she pouted.

Then her eyes did this crazy thing, it turned brown for a split second but it turned back to green, Lucy was fighting back but she wasn't winning.

Macao noticed

"Come on Lucy fight" he yelled

"Shut up!" she shouted and then her eyes are greener than before, her body began floating in the air, the keys that where in Macao's hand began violently shaking but he held tightly.

The keys started flying over to Lucy like magnets, all thirteen around her each spaced out.

It was like she was out of control, Macao and Jet took a step back afraid to move.

Lucy's cool green eyes open once again

"Don't ever get me angry" she screeched angrily as two keys flew towards them, there ends turned sharp almost like a blade.

Macao noticed the pointed things coming at him but he hadn't notice that they were dangerous,a key made deep cut right at his stomach making him fall hard to the ground hissing and yelling in pain. The other key headed for Jet who noticed what the key had done to Macao.

Jet just about to make a run for it when he forgot that his legs were deeply wounded and he had no magic power left, the key gave him no time to think of a plan, it came right at his feet piercing into his already bleeding legs.

The keys just kept slashing and cutting more cuts on Macao and Jet until Lucy felt they didn't move and fight back just when she was about bored and annoyed, she was ready to kill them once and for all.

"Yea well I had fun with you guys" she paused

"Not really that was lie, you guys were boring, this is not even my true power, but you guys are waisting my precious time and I need to go so…. farewell" she clicked her tongue as all thirteen keys made way for the two bodies laying on the floor, not able to run or even fight back.

* * *

**Damn! This Lucy is sooooo Cocky and a fat jerk**

**I love her... XD Yah I'm crazy like that!**

**Please keep on reading... :D**

**XAVIAN OUT!**


	28. Chapter 23

**Another Short chapter here, As I said before I can not write long action parts! Sorry and again (For those who keep asking) I will make it up after the action parts! But I update daily thought when it's short so that's good ;)**

**I will say this again too: Since I don't have an editor, it's pretty hard on me. That is why you find mistakes all over, I try to take out as much as I can. When the Epilogue is out, I will edit it carefully.**

**XD Ok **

**Enjoy this shortie...**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

"Ice make freeze" all thirteen keys froze and fell to the ground normally leaving the unconscious bodies there.

Lucy glowered

"why the fuck people keep interrupting me, there is too much flies around here" she screams angrily looking at Gray who smirked in response.

"Do you really wanna end up like them?" she scoffed at his pure confidence

"I don't think I will" he shrugged looking at her frozen keys which had already melted

."You do know what I'm stronger then you're Lucy?" she asked

"What's up with all these questions, aren't we suppose to be fighting?" he cocked his head, she glared at him.

Lucy studied him before she nodded her head of what she was going to do the big headed boy, he watched her the same way and was ready, that's why he had joined the fight and to also save Macao and Jet with Levy and Droy unconscious on the floor.

Gray knew Fairy Tail was loosing big time but they had to try and hope Right?

before Lucy dashed at Gray, a hand laid on her shoulder

"I've got this, go continue taking them out" a voice came behind.

For another second her eyes turned brown it stayed for a while until the person screamed

"Lucy hurry up!" and the eyes once again turned green, she nodded and continued going after a man with three gold keys in her hands, her pocket jingled as she ran, the blue outfit on her swaying.

Gray turned to Natsu

"Hmmm Glad you can join" Gray said

Natsu didn't comment back but peered his eyes at Gray.

"Take a pic. it lasts longer" Gray murmured

Natsu's face was blank Gray was uncomfortable by that.

He was use to the Natsu that showed his expressions on his face, the Natsu that fought back and commented, the Natsu that argued with him.

He couldn't stand this mature, cocky, blank faced bitch!

"You talk a lot" Natsu's voice suddenly booms

"Yea? Well you don't" Gray answered

"Maybe because I'm here to fight" he retorted

"Huh?! So doesn't mean you can't take a break" Gray shrugged laid back.

"Is that so? You sound pretty lazy to me" he grinned for the first time

"Why yes I am?" Gray mocked and that's when his eyes squinted before he rushed to Gray screaming _'Fire Dragon's roar'_ a bursts of fire came at Gray's direction, it was as easy at that.

_'Ice make shield'_ Gray created a flower-shaped shield out of ice to block the huge roar, what surprised him was that it almost melted his ice.

Natsu's fire was never that hot to burn or melt his fire, but Natsu was close enough to, this is going to be harder than he thought. Sweat trickled through Gray's forehead.

_'Fire Dragon's Wings_' he stroke Gray with his arms which were covered by fire.

'_Ice make lance'_ Gray creates spikes of ice right at his elbow which are extended towards his target. Making steam they both glide back, after intensely staring at each other.

They head for one another again

_'Fire Dragon's Claws'_ Natsu enhances his kick with fire and Gray notices this move right away dodging

_'Ice make Hammer'_ he creates a giant hammer in midair falling on Natsu completely.

Natsu holds up the hammer creating fire with his palm, he burns the hammer completely turning it to water, dripping to the ground.

"You're not bad" Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray who was smiled that this Natsu didn't know his moves at all but he knew half of Natsu's moves so he knew what was coming and what to do.

_'Fire Dragon's brilliant Flame'_ simultaneous attack Natsu creates fireballs with his fists and goes towards Gray who already knew that move.

_'Ice make Rampart'_ with that Gray creates a giant wall to block Natsu's path who skidded through the ice almost falling.

Natsu's brows flexed together as if he were thinking

"This isn't getting us anywhere" he said

_'He means this isn't getting him anywhere'_ Gray thought.

"Why?" Gray asked

"Because it'll just keep being a tie and I don't like ties" he grimaced

"it's time I ended it anyways, you where a worthy opponent at least, one that lasted this long" he smirked

"Hmmm" Gray mused.

"Yea let's end this" Gray agreed.

* * *

**GRAY VS NATSU  
WHOOOO WILL WIN?!**

**Natsu is so bossy to Lucy! This is getting interesting, Gray knows Natsus's moves! Which makes this even more intense mwahahaha**

***Juvia on the side lines* Gooo Gray-sama! I Love you!**

**Awwwwww Juvia is supporting you Gray! How Kawaii?!**

**I have something planned, you guys are gonna be so sad when it happens. Just don't kill me ok but don't worry HAPPY ENDING TO COME.**

**People are saying: I don't see this ending happily... Well Hell Bitch it will (Lol) But seriously, I already have the plot planned out so it's a really awesome ending with a freaking cute epilogue OK... So you'll just have to finish the journey!**


	29. Chapter 24

**Sorry It took me long to put up chapter... School starts AGAIN -_-**

**It's not even the first day and I got Homework... WTF?!**

**Well here ya go! I'll try to updat dailey since this book is ... Done... Almost done I mean or is it half way there... Nah we passed half way... Errr... Ah forget it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"It's you're choice, I can kill you now" Natsu began

"Oh come at me, give me your best shot" Gray shrugged nonchalantly

"Cocky much?" Natsu asked

"Yeah you can say that" Gray smirked.

"I guess I'll Have to take you out" Natsu smiled politely as Gray stared at him confusion gleamed in his dark eyes.

Natsu closed his eyes gently

"Dragon Force" He screamed loudly Gray gasped as he realized that Natsu's able to use that powerful magic, it was the highest rank a Dragon slayer can become.

Dragon scales began appearing on Natsu's face, just below his eyes.

He screams even more as the his skin scales as if he were a new born dragon, his fire growing intense by the screams, the way his red eyes shines and glistens frightened Gray a bit.

He took a step back as Natsu's screaming stopped, Natsu smiled as he took a step towards Gray.

"Where did all that confidence go?" Natsu chuckled, Gray gritted his teeth

"Don't underestimate me" Gray spat as he moved forward.

"Oh" was what Natsu managed to say, as he disappeared in thin air only seconds later to appear behind Gray.

Natsu takes his left foot and jams it into Gray's back who stumbled down flat on his face, He got up quickly and tightened the fists that formed.

He didn't even see Natsu move.

"I guess you weren't as Powerful as I thought, I'm not even using fire" Natsu grins, he was a resemblance of the devil.

Gray made a 'Tch' sound

"Ice blade" he orders creating a sword with ice and dashed towards the calm looking Natsu. Natsu again vanishes in thin air to only appear above Gray with a surprise attack.

"Dragon kings roar" Natsu breathed, Both hands where lit with dark red flames.

He took a breath and let's out a force full of orange and blue flames.

Gray groaned as his sword melted and his cloths where burned but Natsu's attack was not over. His hands plunged towards Gray's bruised body and continuously kept hitting him in the face as Gray's back hit the hard street's floor.

Gray squinted at the pain of his body, Natsu smirked as he laid on top of Gray still punching him with his dangerously hot knuckles, Natsu gets up and kicks him in the face.

Gray coughed as blood poured out his mouth, his nose was broken, he had a black eye and his forehead was bleeding.

"Should I finish with a big blow or kill you slowly and painfully" Natsu said out loud as Gray's right eye opened, it was teary as he tried to stop it.

"I think I'll kill you slowly… Painfully" Natsu smiled as his red eyes brightened at the thought.

Gray struggled up his back which was filled with holes and blood but he knew he had to keep going.

He balanced himself on his left leg as he staggered towards a wall for support as Natsu watched him in amusement and boredom, if that was even possible.

"Oh you're not going to give up?" He held his heart in mocking fun, Gray glared at him.

This is definitely not Natsu!

"Shut the fuck up" Gray cursed, He put his left hand on his mouth

"Such foul mouth" he frowned, Gray was getting angrier the more he heard him.

"Oh suck me" Gray sighed as his legs trembled, failing to back up his words.

"Don't count on it" Natsu growled, and before Gray knew what was to come Natsu had already been behind him but he didn't have any strength to stop him.

"I'm tired of you" Gray heard his cold voice whisper into his ear

There was a burning hot pain on his back.

"Ah!" Gray screamed as he hit the ground, screaming in pain and he didn't stop

"What did you… Ahhhhh"

Gray tried to say

"Did… Y- Ahhh You do?" he yelled tears streamed down his eyes.

The burn on his back was possible the worst pain he had ever felt in his life.

Natsu shrugged

"Oh just a painful way to die. I put something really cool on your back" Natsu exclaimed as he stared at the crying Gray on the ground.

"Basically I put a the Dragon's burning mark on you, it burns the inside"

"I think I'm going to put one in the front, so it can be twice as painful, and twice as fast" Natsu continued.

He knelt down to Gray, His hand turned orange and the nails where yellow while the tips where red. He took his right hand "Fire Dragon's Mark"

He said before dipping his hands on Gray's stomach, the orange, yellow and red that coated his hands moved onto Gray's stomach who screamed louder, Steam came as it spread over his skin.

"Noooo Please…." Gray was crying and begging as both his back and front where equally in pain.

The tears in his eyes did not stop, the hot heated unwelcoming pain in his body was worsening and spreading everywhere.

Gray arched his back as he screeched.

Nobody could help him! Everyone was busy with there own problems and fights.

Gray's breathing began to weaken as Natsu watched him laughing at his misery.

"Water Lock" A voice bellowed as a huge ball of water captures Gray and floats in the air, he smiled weakly at Juvia as his body cooled off and the pain was slowly leaving his body.

Natsu scowled at the blue haired lady who had ruined his fun and she glared at him.

"Gray-sama" she whispered to herself worried then her head snapped in Natsu's direction who frowned deeply at her.

"Clearly you want to die" he shook his head in disappoint.

"I won't die and I sure in hell won't let you kill Gray-sama" She glowered as she looked back at Gray who was unconscious , he should be alright in a matter of minutes.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent" Natsu whispered in her ears as he swiftly knocked her to the ground with a kick.

When did he get there?

Juvia's head was full of questions.

She rapidly made it to her feet and went into fighting position

"Maybe you'll be better than that loser" Natsu said stretching his arms.

Juvia smirked

"Water Slicer" She announced as a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes, they have enormous pressure which can cut anything in there way.

The attack made it's way to Natsu who didn't flinch or try to dodge, when they came at him.

Steam only came out, Juvia gasped at this

"H-How?" she stuttered repeatedly

"I'm too powerful for such cheap magic as water or ice" he told her.

"Water Slicer" she tried again but got the same end result.

"It's my turn now" he stood there for a minute as the air between them turned intense, Juvia trying to find out what was to come next.

She blinked and she was already in the air.

"Fire Dragon's Card kick" he put in as he was above Juvia, he kicked her down with his right flaming legs and sent her flying to the near wall which broke from the force.

Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, he was faster than her and obviously stronger.

She wiped it before struggling to her feet but before she can attack he approached her from the right connecting his elbow to her already bruised jaw causing her to fall to her knee's.

Natsu chuckled

"Fire Dragon's Secret art" he beamed as fire lit through his body, he crushed his knuckles into Juvia's back who yelped as she leaned towards the floor.

He then punched her from below causing her head to flip back and fall to the floor. Her nose was bleeding and a huge bump on her right cheek was beginning to turn colors.

"Your face is quite unattractive, I'll be doing you a favor" Natsu assured as he flamed his index finger pointing towards Juvia's mouth.

"Want me to burn your insides" his tone was colder than the look in his eyes.

"No" Juvia squealed "No Don't" She screamed.

His index got closer to her mouth

"Ice make freeze" Gray yelled freezing Natsu's hand which melted seconds later but it gave Juvia an escape.

"This is getting really annoying, I'm not going to play anymore" Natsu implied, the annoyances in his voice approved his statement.

"I wanna play… Gehe" Gajeel walked up next to Natsu a smile on his face.

"You can't just play so unfair…" Gajeel risked at them.

"Two on two is way better!" He grinned.

Natsu sighed

"Don't be a grandpa" Gajeel teased Natsu. Juvia and Gray who where both badly injured were to face two powerful Dragon Slayer…

"I want to go Dragon force too" Gajeel's closed his eyes as scales began appearing under his eyes, the aura was icy and cold around them.

Juvia looked at Gray and he looked at her, they faced each other.

"Give me your hand" Gray announced smiling at her, she blushed she knew exactly what they where going to do.

* * *

On the other side of the war was Laxus and Naomi who where barely finishing their full on fight.

"This is going no where" Naomi breathed

"I hate to say it but I agree" Laxus stood stil

l "Why don't we end this right here and right now, no holding back" Naomi suggested

"I don't have a problem with it" Laxus smiled.

"Bloody eye Sword of the Omens" Naomi shot as he closed his eye, he raises his left hand putting it over his shimmering purple eyes (The left eye and right hand) and in a second something light purple starts coming out, it's a bit invisible at first but you notice the huge sword after a while.

He tightens his grip on the sword

"Invisible Drive" Naomi shouted dashing to Laxus in rapid motion, He was going so fast you could only see the brightness of his eyes.

Laxus smirked as the sword came at him.

Naomi strikes but only to be stopped by Laxus's lightning power.

"Oh you're a smart one" Naomi chuckled bemused, Laxus smirk fell because he was still thinking about how to kill a possible immortal man.

He researched that you can kill them by their heads but he was not sure and had to try at least.

"Raging Bolt" Laxus sends back a large amount at lightning at Naomi's direction who smiled

"Bloody hell" he replies as an eye began opening in the center of his sword.

As Laxu's lightning hit him, Naomi consumed the lightning only to give him energy.

Laxus scowled completely taken off guard, the more he fought with him the more surprises he has in store.

Where was gramps when you needed him?

"Lightning Body" Laxus yelled, his whole body lighting with spark.

"Hmmm" Naomi hummed

"Lightning roar" Naomi bellowed as he points his sword at Laxus

"Go" Naomi zoomed to Laxus and a wave of lightning was sent to Laxus who consumed it all with his Lightning Body.

Naomi took a step back shocked, his lightning wasn't ordinary, they where legendary Lightning. How could Laxus stand such strength, there is no way.

Naomi tried it about three more times and the same thing happened Laxus was able to consume it without damaging his body.

"Lightning roar" slashing his sword he send another wave of lightning this time knocking Laxus to the ground. Laxus crouched breathing heavily.

"Tired already?" Naomi laughed as he hovered over Laxus's weak body

"As if" Laxus spat out getting up quickly to get a good punch in Naomi's face who stumbled back. Laxus narrowed his eyes at Naomi as they dashed for each other again.

* * *

Juvia held Gray-sama's hand tight and he did to her as well.

He nodded to her

"Unision Raid" they shouted as both individuals began glowing the color blue, there hands pointed at Gajeel and Natsu who looked at them in confusion, of-course they wouldn't remember this magic.

Pillars of water rose into the air which froze and sent needless of ice raining down on Natsu and Gajeel.

Ice was damaging Natsu and Gajeel, creating frail cuts on their bodies, Gajeel growled as the attack finished his eyes narrowed at the couple.

"Aww what a lovely couple, it'd be ashamed if something happened to one of you" he laughed, Natsu's eyebrows rose as Gray goes in front of Juvia who's legs were tremendously shaking in fear.

"I've got this" he turned his head to give Juvia a cute smirk.

"B-but Gray-sama we used every spell we have" she frowned

"Not every" he smiled at her before she can protest he turns to Natsu and Gajeel who joked about his condition.

"Ice make Lovu Sword" and sprinted towards the dragon slayers.

"Lovu sword?" she blushed…. Lovu? Love…?! her knee's pained as she fell on the floor she watched Gray go after them…

For her sake…

For Fairy Tail!

"Gombate (Do your best)Gray-sama!" she screamed in her quivered voice.

* * *

**Combate Gray! Win for Fairy Tail or Evil Natsu and Gajeel will kill you!**

**Next chapter should be here during the weekend or next weekend :D As I said I'm finishing this book sadly! But Happy ending to come! ;)**

**XAVIAN OUT**


	30. Chapter 25

**Well Look at that... I updated yesterday and Now I'm updating today...**

**Can I get a what... What? No... Okay .-.**

**This is a bit sad... Don't kill me (Hides from readers)**

**3 Comment :D Please! 3**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

_**Previously:**_

_"I've got this" he turned his head to give Juvia a cute smirk._

_"B-but Gray-sama we used every spell we have" she frowned_

_"Not every" he smiled at her before she can protest he turns to Natsu and Gajeel who joked about his condition._

_"Ice make Lovu Sword" and sprinted towards the dragon slayers._

_"Lovu sword?" she blushed…. Lovu? Love…?! her knee's pained as she fell on the floor she watched Gray go after them… For her sake… For Fairy Tail!_

_"Gombate (Do your best)Gray-sama!" she screamed in her quivered voice. _

* * *

Gray smiled at Juvia's encouraging words and he went forward to make them happen, A sword appeared made out of ice in his hand.

It was longer than any sword he had ever created, it was beyond anything he had ever made.

Taking a deep breath as he dived to Natsu, the sword change it's shape in five seconds to a spear as Gray swung it around to hit Natsu on the side of his waist who gasped at the pain completely taken off guard.

Behind Gray Gajeel jumps in screaming

"Iron Dragon's Roar" taking a whiff of air as he breathes out a huge roar of real sharp shards at his foe Gray who's sword changed into a knightly shield blocking his strong roar.

Gajeel scowled at this Gray's sudden strenght.

Gray didn't get a chance to return the favor as Natsu began moving planning to attack, Natsu and Gajeel nodded to each other which only meant they were up to something.

Gray tightened his grip on the icy shield, he was prepared for any attack but he knew that he wasn't going to last long because of his bad injuries.

He just hoped that it would stay long enough to at least get them hurt.

Gray sighed exhaustion was beginning to hit his body as both Gajeel and Natsu came after him

"Iron Dragon's Lance" Gajeel's arm becomes a large spear head

"Fire Dragon's roar" Natsu yelled taking breath of air as fire blasted from his mouth.

Just as the fire made it's way to Gray, Gajeel got in front taking a swift move to slash Gray's stomach who stumbled back, he winced at the pain but had to keep going.

The sword in his hand turned into a wide sword and he cut through Natsu's roar eventually but he got burned.

"How amusing" Natsu cocked his head to the side as Gray stuck the point of his sword on the floor, he rested his elbow on the it breathing heavily.

"We're here to fight not rest" Natsu dashed to him

"Fire Dragon iron fist" Natsu's fist envelopes in fire as he made it towards Gray's face.

Tightening his grip more that it might have created blisters in his hand, he picks the sword up and blocks Natsu's attack but only to melt it down.

His ice wasn't cold enough he was too weak to create another one, Natsu punched him this time and he was dumped on the ground with a great thud.

"W-why?!" he stuttered struggling his words as his head smashed to the ground, the blood trailed down his fore head as his eyes closed, he wasn't exactly dead but if he doesn't get a doctor soon he will.

Natsu smirked

"Guess he wasn't that strong" Gajeel seconded.

* * *

**Gray's POV ****_(This was a future self from chapter 15)_**

Did I really say we might win?

What made me think back then I MIGHT win?

What was I thinking?

Was I thinking at all or was I just spitting words out just for fun?

This…

Me…

The guild…

Natsu…

Lucy…

Gajeel…

Wendy…

Ha!

What exactly is Losing if there's dead people around me, the smell of blood and shouts of pain...

What is Losing if you're not even alive?

What is living if you were killed by your own comrades?

* * *

Juvia watched as Gray's lifeless body fell to ground, she blinked once laughing hysterically then glancing back at him on the ground he wasn't moving or saying that it would be alright.

She blinked a second time and found the same result, she starts laughing and she couldn't stop.

Natsu and Gajeel glanced at her confused at her reaction, she does a face palm as she laughed.

She's wheezing and holding her stomach as she kept on laughing then she stopped to check at his body again.

She got up to get a closer look and sure enough his eyes were closed, his skin pale and not that typical caramel he always have, the blood on the ground that surrounded around his head, the trail of blood from his dark spiky hair trailed down his right eye down to his ear.

She dropped to her knee's next to him, she put her ears on his heart, his heart was faint as if you couldn't hear it unless you really concentrated.

Tears fled down her cheeks

"Gray-sama!" she screamed, he didn't even flinch

"Gray-sama!" She wailed touching the side of his cold face that were once warm.

"Gray-sama!" tears were not stopping, it was like her eyes were leaking

"Ahhhhhh" She yelled out loud

"Gray-sama Nooooooooooo" she squealed crying

"Gray-sama…" her voice went below a whisper the tears kept falling only to land on his bare bruised stomach.

Gajeel and Natsu were laughing in the background but then stopped as rain began pouring.

"Why is it all of a sudden raining, It ruins the mood" Gajeel groused

"Yeah" Natsu agreed.

Juvia flinched and sniffed as tears kept building up, her vision were so blurry she couldn't see right not even his face.

* * *

_**Juvia's POV**_

_"Juvia… Come" Gray-sama had ordered me, he and I have been going out since Lucy had been missing._

_He came to me saying that he would have died if I was missing, especially without telling his feelings to me._

_I was as surprised as he was, I made my way to him._

_"Sit here" he said patting his lap, I squealed in my mind as I calmly took a seat on Gray-sama's heated lap._

_He sat up on his chair and wrapped his arms around me, his head softly landing on my back._

_I blushed but didn't say anything, his arms so warm wrapped around me, I snuggled in more._

_"You're so warm" he breathed on my back, his breath sending shivers through my back._

_"So are you" I whispered, he laughed as he tightened the hug almost knocking the breath out of me but I didn't complain._

_I got off of him and went back on his lap this time facing him. his head was at the same height as my chest._

_I blushed realizing, he chuckled at me_

_"You're mines so it's okay" he smirked._

_The blush grew even deeper_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing myself closer._

_He let his head go and he bounced on my boobs, I gasped a bit but let him be._

_His been really sullen when Natsu and Lucy had been missing, they where like his family they went everywhere together and plus he had to take care of Happy which brought back memories of them._

_He moved his head between my chest as my boobs bounced back on his head_

_"God this feels good" he sighed, his voice muffled because I couldn't hear him._

_My hands reached for his hair as I passed my hand through it several times before the peaceful silence was broken_

_"I Love you Juvia" he snapped his head back from my chest_

_"I'll protect you forever" he swore as his dark grey eyes gleamed in mines_

_"Juvia loves Gray-sama too" I replied blushing as I kissed his forehead softly._

_"You think that's enough…?" he laughed gently as he brushed his fingertips to my right cheek caressing me._

_I bent down as he leaned in, as soon as his lips met mine water splashed though my brain._

_His lips so soft yet so rough, the taste of his tongue as it danced with mines, so sweet yet bitter_

_The sensation didn't stop there as it broke, it was quick but a sign of our love not everything was physical_

_"Forever" he had whispered before hugging me "I will even die for you" he had said._

* * *

"Gray-sama!" I cried shaking his body

"No don't leave Juvia alone!" the pain in my heart was stinging, this sharp sting in my heart wouldn't stop.

What is this undeniably painful thing…?!

Help me please…

Gray-sama You're not dead

No no.

I got up as I looked at Natsu and Gajeel, the sting deepened, It was like I was dying from the inside but couldn't force myself to actually die so I had to suffer the pain of watching and feeling.

The color red that my heart once held turned the color black.

Gray's body was blacked out so was everything else around me that I only saw the two dragon slayers before me.

"I Will kill you, All of you" tears were still continuing.

Who said they stopped?

I don't think they'll ever stop?

I'll have to run out of tears for that to happen.

"I will never forgive you. NEVER!" I screeched almost deafening even myself.

"You killed Gray-sama and I will you!" I accused as I screamed.

Laughing manically and Crying, I stretched out both hands chanting words as every drop of water from everywhere made there way towards the growing circle in between my hands.

* * *

Juvia laughed and cried as the water ball increased in her hands

"Ahhhhhhh" gathering up all the strength she had.

Gajeel and Natsu tried to attack her but every time they did, they where sent flying back.

She had a shield around her and not any ordinary one

"Shit" Gajeel cursed clearly not liking the situation. Juvia was muttering things for strength

"You killed Gray-sama, You killed Gray-sama. You killed Gray-sama! You hurt Fairy tail! You took Gray-sama… Ahhhhhhh" the more she thought about these things, the more power she consumed.

It was all because of the hatred and despair she was feeling.

"Water Bomb" she hollered as a huge bursts of water made it's way for Gajeel and Natsu, it was too powerful to block, the water bomb knocked Natsu and Gajeel down creating deep cuts onto their bodies.

"Gray-sama…" as Juvia's body bursts out blood, she was over using her magic and it had gotten to her.

Her bleeding body fell right next to Gray, their hands touching but their hearts beating slowly and fading away together.

"Stupid Bitch" Gajeel spat as he kicked her even though she was already down "Calm down Gajeel, we finished them off.

Let's move on" Natsu ordered as Gajeel rolled his eye, they made their way to their next victim.

Looking around everyone was either on the floor or fighting.

Serif sat watching the war that he created and he was enjoying every minute of it.

This plan was succeeding, sooner or later his brother and father will finally come to recognize him and he could finally fit in.

He smiled at the thought of him being part of the family and not just a failure

"Nhg" Lisanna groaned she was cuffed next to him and so was Yukino, they both had terrifying expressions on there face.

Tears filled their eyes watching their comrades fight each other especially the fake ones that looked liked them that was murdering left and right.

"It's okay, the show has just began" Serif informed them his smile not sweet but bitter and icy.

As of-course Fairy tail was loosing and it was very amusing to watch fairy's fall.

* * *

***Sniffs* I'm sorry that was so emotional, I want to cry and crawl in a whole and die... That was soooo sad. Gray lost and so did raging Juvia!**

**How could you do this NATSU... GAJEEL?!**

**Fucking bastard Serif... !**

**Please Comment ;) Let me know what you're thinking!**

**XAVIAN OUT!**


End file.
